Time Turner
by licutie
Summary: "Do you think he'd just like disappear or something?" he asked wide eyed. Hopping back up on the desk Theo answered, "I don't know dude but do you seriously want to risk that. You and Hermione are going to have to do this, man." Crossing his arms Draco gave Theo a petulant look, "Well you can be the one to tell Granger that."
1. Chapter 1

Running through the woods a boy of 10 dropped to the ground as a hex flew overhead. He could hear the sounds of running behind him. The death eaters had found them. He only hoped that he could lead them far enough away so that his best friend, Teddy, could get the kids to safety before those who were following him gave up and went back to the castle after the others. Quickly getting to his feet he continued to run until he reached the apparation point. Feeling the wards as he passed through he took a huge breath, visualized where he wanted to land, closed his eyes, and with a crack he apparated.

Feeling his feet hit solid ground, he quickly opened his eyes, made sure that he hadn't splinched himself and then promptly threw up. It was his first time apparating by himself and as far as he knew he was the youngest in history. Wizards weren't even taught the basics till 17! Sheer desperation had pushed him to learn himself. Looking around the street he landed on he quickly focused on the building in front of him. Closing his eyes once more he whispered, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Opening his eyes he watched as the buildings moved aside as another cropped up in between numbers 11 and 13. Heaving a sigh he was relieved it was still standing. His parents had lived here for two years before he was born and then he had spent the first five years of his life growing up here before this particular safe house had been compromised. He could still remember the screaming as Number 12 had been attacked. Shaking his head he quietly moved through the shadows to the front door. Opening it he slipped inside. "Human Revilio," he whispered. His incantation indicated he was alone. "Well at least they had the decency not to burn this one to the ground," he said to himself as he made his way into what used to be the 'family room'. Stepping over overturned furniture he could still see scorch marks from the struggle. "You didn't know who betrayed you before but I do and I'm going to make it better. We will win this war and I'm not going to lose you again. Your children need you," he whispered as he pulled a small round object out from under his clothes. His mother's time turner. He had found it among her possessions after she had lost her life at the battle at Malfoy Manor. His father had come back completely broken and paid his 7 year old son no mind when he buried his head inside his mother's books to discover how the time turner worked. By the time the order was ready to move on to the raid at Gringott's he had just turned 8 and he knew the intricate workings of the time turner.

After the Gringott's raid they had moved to another safe house. Within the month it had been attacked and he had lost his father in that attack. They were forced to move again and one after another each safe house was attacked a little more of the order killed off each time. He was the second oldest of the third generation claimed by this war so he and his best friend had taken it amongst themselves to gather the youngest children and move them to the only place he could think of that would be safe, Hogwarts. His mother had told him stories of the magic in the castle that 'help would always be given at Hogwarts'. He knew it had been abandoned so they took a chance. They spent two years there while he studied every book available and gathered information. He had found the old headmaster's research and managed to put everything together. He knew each horcrux, their locations, and most importantly the traitors who sold the order out. He was going back to change it all. He was going back to give his generation a chance at knowing their parents. Turning the disk in the time turner he watched as the sands moved faster and faster. Becoming dizzy he closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin his calculations put him where he needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the counter at Number 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione Granger slowly added dirty plates and cups to the dish water. Taking the sponge she added dish soap and then plunged her hands into the scalding water and started to wash. Now if anyone knew Hermione Granger you'd think it odd that a witch of her caliber would be doing a simple muggle chore instead of using magic. However, this was her therapy. It had been almost two years since they had found the locket at the ministry. They had no leads and no concrete evidence that the list that they did have was even accurate. Her research was failing her for the first time in her life. To top it off the death eaters remained active terrorizing both the wizard and muggle worlds. Half the time she was out defending against them instead of researching like she was supposed to be doing. Sighing she thought about the day when the order had finally come to them. It had been exactly six months from the day that they had broken into the ministry. She had been in the library going through books searching for any information about Helga Hufflepuff's cup when she felt the wards on the house go. Grabbing her wand she ran to the front hall where two hooded figures where coming through the door just as Harry and Ron came into the hall. Quickly pulling her back Harry stood with his wand out. "Reveal yourself," he commanded.

The first hooded figure pulled his hood down to reveal the shaggy head of Remus Lupin. Checking the urge to rush forward Harry once again spoke, "What were you teaching me in 3rd year during our private sessions?"

Smiling Remus answered, "Very good Harry. I believe I was teaching you how to successfully conjure a patronus. Which you then used with success to save yourself later that year."

Dropping his wand arm Harry rushed forward and enveloped his old Defense teacher. "What are you doing here?" Moving away from Harry Remus quickly hugged Ron and Hermione each in turn before answering. "The order has become concerned. I think it's best if maybe we sat and discussed things." "Of course professor. We can talk in the kitchen."

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm no longer your professor."

"Remus who's this bloke?" Ron asked indicating the still hooded figure just inside the door.

"Well Ron I think that's best discussed over a cup of tea," Remus answered as he followed Harry and Hermione down to the kitchen.

Once they were all settled around the table with the still hooded figure standing in the corner as though ready to run Remus started talking. "Well as I said the order has become concerned. After the break-in at the ministry we started to establish safe houses and most of the ministry workers connected to our cause made it out alive. Hogwarts isn't safe for anyone who isn't pure-blood or half-blood so we've moved the muggle-borns to various houses as well. We're doing everything to protect the innocent and get those who want to fight ready," glancing at the hooded figure he continued, "I have it on good authority that the dark lord has started sending death eaters out into the muggle world for nothing more then entertainment purposes. He will also start attacking the wizarding world in the hopes that he will come across you Harry."

"Well it sounds like the order is doing everything they can so what's the concerning part, Remus?" Harry asked.

Glancing again at the hooded figure Remus leaned across the table and asked, "How is the horcrux hunt going Harry?"

Eyes wide Harry exclaimed, "How do you know about that? Professor Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone!"

Sitting back Remus sighed, "I understand that Harry however Albus didn't really give you any ideas on how to finish this fight. A few weeks ago an old order member contacted me and gave me an idea of what you three are up against. It's mind-boggling to say the least. And it's been 6 months without any other attempts so I'm thinking you're stuck."

Sitting forward Hermione spoke up, "We are professor. I'm just about through all the books in this library and so far I have theories on what the others are but no idea on where he would have put them. My research has never failed me in the 6 years of Hogwarts but here I'm failing professor."

Smiling at Hermione Remus patted her hand, "You are not failing. You were just thrust into this without all the information. It took Albus several months of research to find the ring that cursed him and several more to come across the locket's location. My friend here," as he indicated to the hooded figure, "has been collecting information and is willing to send a few care packages to help in your search. Now before I reveal who this is I must have your word that you will not attack. Any of you," Remus finished sternly looking between Ron and Harry.

"Remus you have me a bit concerned here. Who is that?" Ron asked once more.

"Your word from all of you," Remus stated.

"Of course," Hermione answered.

"Well I guess," Ron answered. Remus then turned to look at Harry who was studying the figure. Glancing at Remus Harry laid his wand on the table. Nodding Remus stood as the figure moved to the table and pulled down his hood. To say that Hermione was stunned was an understatement. However she wasn't stunned enough not to move quicker then Harry and grab his wand from the table as she jumped out of her chair away from him. "Give me my wand Hermione," Harry yelled as he lunged for her. Thinking quickly Ron tackled Harry to the ground as Harry continued to yell, "You dare to come into this house after everything you did. You killed him!"

"Harry! Harry! Mate you promised," yelled Ron as he held him down. "No I didn't! Not a word of promise came out of my mouth," Harry yelled back. Rolling her eyes Hermione stepped up, "I'm sorry Harry but we don't have time for this. Petrifucus Totalis," she said pointing her wand at Harry and watched as his limbs snapped together. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed getting up from the floor. "Well what were we going to do wait for him to scream it out. That could take hours, Ron. Just stand him up so he can listen," Hermione instructed as she righted the chairs that were knocked over in the scuffle. Plopping herself down she looked at each of her old professors in turn and sighed, "Well you have our attention. Please enlighten us as to how you two are standing here together."

"Well it seems the Gryffindor know it all has grown a backbone," Severus Snape sneered as he took a seat at the table.

"Don't push it Severus," Remus cautioned as he sat once again pulling out a phial with a grey liquid and a circular disk which hovered just above the table. "So needless to say when Severus revealed himself to me there was a bit of a fight. However, upon verifying the information through his memories what he told me was the truth. Harry, Albus knew he was dying. His hand was cursed and he only had a few months to live. He knew Draco was set the task to kill him and made Severus promise to save Draco from that impossible task and do it himself. I've brought the memories and you're more then welcome to view them. As you know tampered memories can be detected and I'm hoping that you trust in me enough to know that they are real," glancing at Hermione Remus nodded at her.

Turning towards Harry she took a breath and then whispered, "Finite Incantatum." Watching as Harry regained movement in his limbs she braced for his wrath.

"I want to see them," Harry demanded as he indicated the memories. "Ron you coming?" Harry asked as he watched Remus pour the memories into the pensieve. "Sure Harry," Ron answered. Turning to Hermione Harry asked, "Hermione are you coming?" Glancing between the professors she shook her head no. "I trust Professor Lupin and I'll trust you to verify them Harry." Nodding Harry and Ron stepped up to the pensieve.

To this day she never knew what Harry and Ron viewed but she knew whatever they had seen had convinced them that Severus Snape was still part of the order.

Bringing herself back to the present she glanced sideways at the figure who had come to stand next to her drying the dishes she had just washed. Smiling to herself she continued her task as she let her mind wonder back to when Professor Snape's 'care packages' showed up.

It had been another three months since the visit with the two professors. She had since gone through the books at Grimmauld Place and now took to reading and re-reading her notes trying to come up with solid leads. She felt the wards go. Grabbing her wand she made her way to the front hall where she found several hooded figures and once again Remus Lupin. Holding her wand out she asked, "What did Harry and I use to break Sirius out of the tower?" Smiling Remus answered, "Buckbeak of course." Smiling Hermione stepped forward to embrace her old professor. "I see you've brought guests again," Hermione said motioning behind him. "Will they be received the same way as your previous guest?" she asked. Grimacing she watched as Remus shook his head in the affirmative. Hearing Ron and Harry coming down the steps Hermione turned to her old professor, "Maybe we should move into the family room. I have a feeling the boys aren't going to react well to Professor Snape's care packages." "That's a good idea, Hermione," Remus answered. "I'll just head them off," Hermione said as she turned and hurried down the hall towards the steps.

Meeting them at the bottom of the steps Harry asked, "Is it Remus?" "Yes, but Harry he's not alone. There were six others with him." Stopping to look at his best friend's pensive face he asked, "Who are they?" Shaking her head she answered, "I don't know they were all hooded. I just don't want a repeat of the last time, you know." Smiling Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front room, "Relax Hermione after the shock of Snape I don't think there's anything else that would shock me."

Stepping into what Hermione dubbed 'the family room' she took quick notice that the hooded figures were no longer hooded. Standing behind the couch that the old professor was sitting on was Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and her sister, Astoria, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't even have time to think before she was pushed roughly from behind and Ron went for the side of the couch to get to them. Standing quickly Remus put himself between the Slytherins and the charging Ron. "Protego," Remus shouted and a shield came up between himself and Ron. Angrily Ron jabbed the field, "You think that will be enough to keep me from those snakes? It's one thing to bring that slimy git Snape here but to bring them? They have no redeeming qualities what-so-ever."

Grabbing Ron's shoulder Harry tried pulling him back, "Ron, calm down. I'm sure that Remus didn't just blindly trust them…right?" he asked looking at Remus.

"Of course not. Each of these individuals went through extensive questioning and they are each here for their own reasons. Myself and Severus are the only ones in the order who know what those reasons are. Please take my word that you can trust each and every one of them."

"Well that's not bloody likely," Ron snarled shaking Harry off as he noticed nobody standing at the opposite end of the couch without a shield charm to protect that side. Hermione noticed where his thoughts had turned and was thankful that she was closer. Seeing him start to maneuver away from Harry she rushed to that side and put herself between Ron and Draco who was standing on that side. "Protego," she exclaimed. "Hermione you can't be serious. These are the people who did nothing but bully you since day one."

Hands on her hips she stared him down, "Ron I know exactly who they are. However, I grew up in the muggle world learning about war. It's devastating and people die so I'm sorry if I feel that it's time to put petty school yard differences aside and work together. If they're willing to work with us then I'm willing to at least listen to them."

"Very eloquently put Granger," sneered a voice behind her.

Whirling around she held her wand at his throat, "Don't push me Malfoy or I'll let the charm down and stand aside as he kicks your arse all the way back to daddy."

Glaring down at her Draco snarled, "Don't talk about my father." However he wisely backed up a few paces. Satisfied she turned back to Ron, "Now can we put our shields down, sit, and discuss this like adults?" she asked.

Huffing Ron turned and stalked to a chair in the far corner and threw himself down like a child in a tantrum. Rolling her eyes she let her charm down and took a seat on the love seat across from the couch where Remus had planted himself. Harry she noted had stuck himself in the corner next to Ron. She assumed to jump him if he so much as moved a muscle towards the Slytherins again. "Ok well back to the situation at hand. As I said they have passed all methods of ferreting out the truth that the order has. I've spoken to each and every one on several occasions and each one has their own reasons to defect from the other side. They have all worked for the last several months collecting as much information from the other side as they could. We've managed to beat the death eaters to several locations and saved a good many muggles who would've been harmed in one of the death eater raids. Unfortunately it's led to them no longer being safe." Remus stated.

"Why is it no longer safe?" Harry asked

"Because," Hermione said sitting up straighter, "They can only have so many raids being stopped by the order before he comes to suspect that there are traitors."

Nodding Remus continued, "Exactly so we got a good 8 months of spying from them but then we had to get them out. We also unfortunately will have to allow some of the raids or else Severus could be compromised as well." Seeing the face that Hermione made Remus rushed on, "Believe me we don't want that to happen but sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good."

Smiling weakly Hermione replied, "I understand that professor."

"So why are they here?" Ron asked angrily. "There wasn't any other safe house that would take on the den of snakes."

"They are here to help you," hearing Ron scoff Remus sighed as he patiently went on. "While they filtered information to us about the whereabouts of death eaters they were also busy stealing if you will from their ancestral homes."

"Stealing what?" asked Harry.

"Well Hermione needs books so they've been stealing them," Remus answered as each of the slytherins pulled several items out of their cloaks. Placing them down Hermione watched in awe as Draco waved his wand and then quite suddenly 12 rather large trunks filled the room behind the couch. "They are all filled with any book that mentions the founders of Hogwarts, horcruxes, or the Dark Lord himself. Taken from the ancestral houses of Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, and Malfoy," said Draco as he turned to address Hermione with a smirk. "Hopefully you can find something in one of them."

Giving Draco a baleful look she simply lifted her wand and with a flourish each trunk disappeared. "Where did they go?" asked Blaise as he stumbled after the trunk he was leaning on disappeared.

"I moved them to the library upstairs," Hermione answered.

Standing Ron clapped his hands together, "Right, okay, well if you're done dropping them by I guess you'll be on your way."

"Not just yet Ron. The order feels that this is the best place for them to reside," Remus paused as Ron huffed and sat back down, "I'll be setting up a dueling space in the attic and a potions lab in the basement. Each of you has different skills that need to be utilized. Hermione will of course head up the research however Daphne, Astoria, and Blaise can be of help to you here. Blaise will be able to go back and forth between here and Hogwarts to utilize that library as well. We need every one of you to hone your skills in defense. Harry and Ron that's where Draco and Theo can be of use to you. We also need potions made. Hermione; Draco, Theo, and Pansy will be able to help you with that. Hermione's right this is a war and we need all of you to work together," Remus finished glancing at each person in turn.

Stepping forward Daphne cleared her throat, "I think I can speak for each of us on this side of the room that if we weren't willing to put differences aside that we wouldn't be here. We all want one common goal and that's to stop the Dark Lord."

Glancing at both Harry and Ron Hermione decided to take the first step. Rising she started across the room addressing Daphne as she went, "I'll be more then willing to have your help researching," she was about five feet from the Slytherin side when she heard a commotion behind her. Turning quickly she was confronted with Ron barreling towards her with Harry trying to grab his friend, "Hermione you're insane," as he tried grabbing for her. Before she could move though she felt herself being pulled back against someone as Ron rushed past where she was standing. "Ron!" she exclaimed as he turned and brandished his wand. "Let her go you Ferret," he yelled as Hermione suddenly noticed just who had pulled her out of Ron's way. Harry had reached them by that point and stood between Ron and herself and Draco. "Ron, that's enough. You're my best friend but if you don't stop acting like an idiot I'm going to have Remus take you back to the Burrow," Harry threatened. Lowering his wand Ron focused on the boy in front of him, "Are you serious Harry? You're just going to let them stay here?" realizing that Harry wasn't going to falter Ron threw his hands up in the air, "Fine whatever just keep them away from me," he yelled stomping out of the room.

Letting his breath out Harry turned to Hermione, "Are you okay? If Malfoy wouldn't have grabbed you, you would've probably been flattened by Ron."

Noticing that Draco still had her by the arm Hermione shook out of his grasp and hugged Harry, "I'm fine. I think the best thing you could do is try and talk some sense into him."

Nodding his head Harry disengaged himself from Hermione, "Your right. Can you show them to the available rooms? Thanks," he said as she nodded her head. "Remus, I appreciate everything that the order has done for us. We'll do everything in our power to work together to put an end to this war," he said as he hugged his godfather's best friend good-bye. "I know you will Harry," Remus answered as he watched a boy of 17 walk out the door with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Turning he addressed his former pupils, "I will be sending a list of the potions that we will require tomorrow. I'll trust Hermione to show you to the available rooms and each of you to settle in. I'm trusting all of you to work together," he said as he hugged Hermione good-bye and then left the room.

Taking a breath she turned and plastered a smile on her face, "Well if you want to follow me I'll give you a tour of the house and then you can get settled into one of the rooms upstairs," moving to the hallway she didn't even look back to make sure they were following her. "There are 6 levels to the house in all. Currently we're on the third. The kitchen is down these stairs," she said indicating the steps to her right. The library and bedrooms are up these steps," she said as she climbed the steps to her left. Passing the first door on the left she indicated, "That's the library." and pointing to the door to the right, "Bathroom." Coming to the second doors on both the right and left she pointed out the one on the left, "This one is mine." Pointing to the one on the right she said, "This one is empty."

"I'll take that one," voiced Draco as he opened the door and then promptly shut it in her face.

Raising her eyebrows she turned back, "Well there are two more bedrooms after mine and at the end of the hall is Ron and Harry's room. Ginny used to stay in the one directly across from them so I'd say leave that one unoccupied for now. You'll also find the steps for the fifth level of the house. There are rooms up there but if we're going to turn into a safe house we may want to keep those open. Blaise and Theo you could take the one next to Malfoy's. Daphne if you and your sister want to share the one next to mine. And Pansy you could either take Ginny's vacant one or share with me," Hermione said pointing down the hall as each Slytherin walked to their designated room. Turning she noticed that Pansy hadn't walked past her.

"Ummm….if you don't mind sharing Granger I'd room with you," the black haired girl said biting her lip as she stared at the floor.

"Alright but there's one rule. My name is Hermione," she answered giving the girl a smile.

Lifting her head Pansy stared at her for what felt like minutes before she returned her smile, "Alright Hermione."

"What are you smiling about?" asked her drying partner as Hermione came back to the present as she wiped down the counters. "I was just thinking about the day that Remus brought you all here. You know I never did thank-you for pulling me out of the way of Ron. He probably would've mowed me down if you hadn't," she said as she turned drying her hands on the towel that he held. "Hey I was using that for the dishes!" Draco exclaimed pulling it out of her reach. Shrugging her shoulders she moved to the table. "What brings you here? Usually Pansy or Daphne help me."

Throwing the towel on the counter Draco walked to the table and sat across from her. "I was coming up from the lab after stirring the poly juice potion and saw you. We've been here for over a year and every night you wash them the muggle way. Why?"

Smiling Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Because you've been here for over a year and we're no closer to finding these dam horcruxes then when you first got here. Because every week when we send people out on missions those of us who've stayed behind have to wait to see who lives or dies that week. Because I don't see any end in sight and I need something to make me feel like a normal person." Studying the blond across from her she asked, "Do you ever regret coming to our side?"

Glancing up Draco watched the witch across him, "Surprisingly no."

"How can you be so sure after the last mission you went on?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about dueling my father?" he asked as his whole face turned to ice.

"I'm sorry it's really none of my business," Hermione said as she started to rise.

Grabbing her hand Draco pulled her back down, "You know we've been here for so long but I don't think we've ever had a proper conversation. I know you've won over the rest of them but I'm not made that way. If you show weakness people can use it against you so I keep to myself."

Shaking her head Hermione replied, "It's true I know every single reason that the others are here but I don't know yours. You think their reasons are weaknesses? I think it's quite the opposite. They use their reasons as the strength to keep going."

"You want to know my reasons? Okay I was 15 years old when the dark lord took up residence in my home. Given a task at 16 that would've surely gotten me killed, which was the point, to punish my parents. I watched as that mad man tortured my mother and basically anyone that got in his way. Once he killed my mother what other reason did I have to stay there?" he asked angrily.

Entranced by his stare she could only whisper, "I'm sorry about your mother, Draco."

Scoffing he let go of her hand and sat back, "Do you think I want your pity?"

"No, I'm sure you don't," she replied. "But I'm not heartless. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask doesn't mean I'll answer," he said smarmily.

Rolling her eyes she sat forward, "You couldn't kill Dumbledore but I've seen you not even hesitate when we're on missions. What's the difference for you?"

"The difference is that they deserve it. I'm assuming you're not upset that I stopped that death eater from cursing you?" he asked raising his eyebrow referring to one particular mission when she had ended up on the opposite end of a death eater wand.

"Well of course I'm not upset. It's just that usually the order stuns but I notice when I go out with you, Blaise, or Theo neither of you hesitate in the killing curse. I just don't think I could do that even if they deserve it."

He shrugged his shoulder reclining in his seat, "What can I say you can take the boy out of the dark arts but you can't take the dark arts out of the boy," he said smirking.

Rolling her eyes she started to stand saying goodnight when she felt the wards go. Before she could react Draco was around the table and going for the door asking as he went if they were expecting company tonight. Running after him she answered with a ,"No."

Rushing to the top of the stairs they were met with Theo, Harry, and Ron who had just come down from the bedrooms while Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne were still at the top of the steps. "Could it just be Blaise coming back from Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Coming up behind Draco Hermione answered, "No, the wards except him they wouldn't have gone off for him." "What about Ginny, Luna, or Neville?" Ron asked. Stepping around Draco to stand by Harry's side Hermione answered, "No they've all been here in the last few months the wards would recognize them."

Nodding his head Harry turned and started down the hall towards the front of the house with his wand out. Hermione went to follow only to be pulled back by Draco as Ron and Theo stepped in front of her to follow Harry second. "Seriously Malfoy," she hissed shaking him off as she followed behind Ron and Theo. "Just want to make sure I don't have to curse another death eater Granger," Draco smirked following her down the hall. Harry came to the door of the family room and peaked in. Motioning for the others to follow he entered and threw up a shield charm before approaching the body laying on the floor. The boys surrounded the figure and Hermione had to push her way through to stand in between Draco and Theo. "What is it?" Ron asked.

Rolling his eyes Theo glanced at the red-head next to him, "Sometimes you can be so thick Ron. Obviously it's a person."

"I know it's a person Theo I meant who do you think it is."

"Sure thing Ron," Theo laughed as Ron shoved him in the shoulder sending him crashing into Hermione who was then sent into Draco. Catching her by the arm Draco kept her upright, "Do you mind Weasley?"

"Shut up Ferret," Ron answered giving him the finger.

"Okay if you children are done fooling around let's get back to the situation please," Harry interrupted. Pulling away from Draco Hermione went to kneel by the person, "What the hell are you doing Granger don't touch him," Draco said stepping forward to grab her. Shaking him off Hermione reached over to pull the hood back, "Well I don't see any of you manly men getting down here to see what we're dealing with," she said as she pulled the cloak away. Gasping she stumbled back and landed on her butt knocking into Draco's legs. Draco froze as the others quickly stepped up closer to get a better look.

"What the hell," Harry whispered. "Blimey Malfoy he looks just like you when you started Hogwarts," Ron said leaning closer. "Maybe it is," Theo suggested. "No, his hair isn't as blond," Hermione answered as she got back up on her knees and leaned closer to inspect the boy on the ground. "His facial features are a little bit different too," she said as she started to remove the boys filthy cloak. As she moved his arms out of the heavy garment she got a better look at him he truly was filthy, "He looks to be around 9 or 10 maybe. He doesn't look hurt. Theo can you check him?" she asked since Theo was the only one qualified in healing. "Sure Hermione," he said moving to the other side and knelt down to perform the spells. After a few minutes Theo concluded that he wasn't hurt but was severely malnourished. "Maybe we should call the order," Harry suggested. "For what Potter a kid? They have more important things going on right now," Draco answered. "Well what do you suggest Malfoy?" Harry asked glaring at the blond.

"I say we put him on the couch and wait for him to wake up. Maybe get him a bath, because he smells a little ripe, once he does. He's just a kid and we have 8 grown wizards in the house. I think we can handle it." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hermione what do you think," Harry asked. Glancing up at Harry and then behind her at Draco she answered, "I agree with Malfoy. I can charm the couch to act like a sticking spell so that even once he wakes he won't be able to move. Then we could find out how he came to land in our family room. Obviously once he wakes if things seem off we'll alert the order."

Huffing Harry threw up his hands, "Fine move him up there. I'm going to tell the girls what's going on," as he stalked out of the room. "Good one Hermione," Ron said laughing. "Well what was I supposed to do lie? I'm sorry if I don't agree with him every time," she said as she stood up. Using her wand she levitated the boy to the couch and charmed it so he was stuck to it. "Theo could you grab me some warm water and Ron could you grab a wash rag from the bathroom?" she asked as she sat beside the boy and started lifting his shirt over his head. "Sure." they both answered running from the room.

"What do you want me to do Granger?" Malfoy asked walking up to the end of the couch. "Granger? Did you here me?" he asked when she didn't answer him. Stepping up closer he leaned over to look at her face. She was looking like she had seen a ghost and was staring at something in her hand. Looking down he noticed her holding what looked like a pendent that was around the boys neck. "Granger what is that?" he asked snapping her out of her stupor.

Looking up at Draco she answered, "It's my time turner."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat watching her best friend of 7 years pace the room. Sighing she glanced around the room at Ron standing by the counter eating a cookie dropping crumbs on her clean counter, Daphne and Astoria at the opposite end of the table conversing in low voices, Pansy sitting next to her chewing on her thumb nail, and Draco standing against the wall by the door. They were all waiting. Waiting for Theo to come down from examining the boy upstairs. He was attempting for the first time a spell that could tell him the parents and the possible birth date of the boy. Focusing in on Harry Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry will you stop that incessant pacing? You're going to wear a hole in the tile."

Mid stride Harry stopped and looked at her, "I have to pace Hermione because if I don't I'll end up doing what I want to do which is yell," he finished with a half shout.

Scoffing from the door Draco sneered, "Yes Potter I can see how well you're refraining from yelling."

In three strides Harry was across the room and had his wand pointed at Draco's throat. "Harry!" everyone was now on their feet. "If you're going to point that thing at me Potter you better be able to use it," Draco sneered. Hermione reached the pair first, "Quiet Draco," she chastised as she turned to Harry. "Harry put that wand away now," she demanded. "No, not until Malfoy here explains why some kid who has a disturbing resemblance to his old pratty self just shows up in my house with your time turner around his neck."

Placing a restraining arm on Harry she gently pulled him away, "Harry if Malfoy knew I'm sure he would've told us. Just calm down. Once Theo comes down and the boy wakes up we'll get some answers. If you're not satisfied then we'll call Remus, " she said steering Harry to a chair at the table.

"Here Potter drink this it'll help the nerves," Pansy said pushing a mug into his hands. Taking a sip Harry promptly spit it out, "That's not tea Parkinson it's pure fire whiskey." "Well yeah I never said it was tea," she retorted plopping herself down. Shaking his head he took another sip of the mug.

Smiling Hermione turned towards the doorway just as Theo appeared looking apprehensive. Seeing him first she made her way to him, "Theo what's wrong." Glancing around Theo pinned his gaze on Draco. "I uh need to talk to you and Draco…alone." Making his way to his friend Draco stopped in front of him, "Why what's wrong?" As the others were alerted to the commotion at the door they made their way over as well. "What is it Theo? Did you find something?" Harry asked.

"Uhhh…..yeah but uhhh I really think I need to talk to Draco and Hermione for a minute," Theo responded.

"Nonsense," Astoria said stepping forward and pulling Theo farther into the kitchen. "We're all friends here. We all trust each other so whatever you have to say to them you can say with all of us present."

Hesitating Theo glanced back at Draco who still stood at the door. Taking his simple nod as consent he then glanced at Hermione who had walked over to stand at the counter. "Go ahead. I have nothing to hide.," she said simply as she leaned against the counter.

"Well I uh did a few diagnostics. The boy is healthy. I do believe he's been hit with a hex or two in his time. He has a few old scars. He's also malnourished which is I believe why he collapsed after appearing. The sheer force of his body spinning through time combined with that just made his body collapse. I've hooked up pepper up potion and a nutrient restorative muggle style with an IV." Theo said pausing to take a breath.

"Wait. Did you say this boy spun through time?" Daphne asked.

Nodding his head Theo once again continued, "Yes Daph through time. The boy is ten years old but he won't be born for another year and 3 months. If my calculations are correct he'll be conceived in about six months or so." he finished glancing again up at Hermione.

"Okay so were you able to determine who his parents are. Obviously we know Malfoy is the father but who's his mother," Ron asked from his place at the head of the table.

"Well uhhhh…..that's the thing….I did the spell three times just to make sure. As you said Ron Draco is the father…." Theo said once again hesitating. "Oh for merlin's sake Nott just spit it out. Which bird did I apparently knock up," Draco cut in rudely from the door. "Gosh Malfoy could you be anymore uncouth?" Hermione spoke up rolling her eyes. Shrugging his shoulders Draco leaned against the wall smirking, "Probably."

"Anyway refocusing on the situation at hand. Theo just spit it out who's the mother?" asked Pansy thumping her hand on the table.

"Hermione"

Believing him to be asking her a question Hermione answered, "What Theo? Why don't you just tell us who the mother is?"

Clearing his throat Theo responded, "I did," as he focused on her he could see when what he had said started to set in. He watched as she seemed to freeze like a deer, then turned an odd shade of gray, and then her eyes started to roll. He was up and over the table just in time to catch her as she fainted.

Once he settled her to the ground he focused on the scuffle by the door. Ron and Draco were currently rolling around the floor with Ron yelling, "I'm going to kill you. You're dead." Harry, Daphne, and Pansy were currently trying to break them apart. Feeling movement at his side he turned to see Astoria lifting Hermione's head to put a dishrag under it. "I think they could use your help over there," she said smiling at him. "Yeah I don't really want to get hit tonight though so I'm good," he said as she laughed.

"Oh my god Hermione is she okay," screeched Pansy as she finally noticed that she was laying on the floor. That probably worked better at separating the boys then any hex would've been as they stopped fighting long enough for Harry to haul Ron off of Draco.

"She just fainted Pans," Astoria said standing as Pansy knelt on the floor next to the Gryffindor. Standing as well Theo made his way to Draco, "You want me to heal that," he asked indicating the cut above his slowly swelling eye. "In a minute. Are you positive you did that spell right?" he asked. Raising his eyebrow Theo cocked his head to the side, "You doubting my abilities?" Huffing Draco shifted his gaze to Hermione still lying on the floor, "No I just had to ask to make myself feel better. I mean seriously she's a freaking Gryffindor," Draco said irritably. Raising his wand Theo fixed Draco's eye, "She's a freaking Gryffindor? That's all you've got. You don't even seem surprised," Theo noted. Shifting his gaze back to Theo he smirked as he walked away and pushed through the crowd till he was next to Hermione. "Get out of the way let the future mother of my child breathe," he said as he stooped and picked her up. Hearing a commotion he turned to see Harry and Pansy holding Ron back. "Really Malfoy," Harry yelled.

"I'm taking Granger upstairs," he said as he glided out of the kitchen. Once he was gone Harry let Ron go but Pansy kept a restraining arm on him. "You're just going to let him walk out of here with her," Ron said stomping his foot looking at Harry. "Well what do you want me to do Ron obviously there is something going on with them or there will be. The proof landed in my family room 2 hours ago," Harry responded exasperatingly.

"Harry she's fraternizing with the enemy," Ron nearly yelled. Hearing the intake of breath Harry and Ron both turned towards the witch who had been clutching Ron's arm. "Fraternizing with the enemy? So now I'm the enemy?" Pansy asked as tears filled her eyes. Sighing Ron turned to Pansy, "Of course not. I was referring to Malfoy." Letting his arm go Pansy backed away slowly, "No, I get it. Anyone who isn't a Gryffindor will always be looked upon as the enemy. Well don't you worry Ronald Weasley this enemy is done fraternizing with you," as she whirled and ran from the room.

"Nice," Daphne said as she too raced from the room calling Pansy's name.

Turning to Theo Astoria rose to her tiptoes, "I'll see you later Theo," she said kissing his cheek as she walked around the table towards Ron. Punching him in the gut and watching as he doubled over she smiled serenely, "I don't think I need to tell you that that was for Pansy," she said patting him on the head as she too walked out the kitchen.

Theo didn't want to look. He knew once he did he'd be a goner but he just had to. Glancing at Harry he saw the other watching him. As soon as they made eye contact the laughter burst out of both of them. Breathing heavily Ron looked up, "Oh yeah laugh it up schmucks. You're just lucky your girlfriend doesn't live in this dam house," he snarled at Harry as he stalked out the door.

Calming down Theo wiped the tears away, "Did you know about that," he asked indicating Ron and Pansy. Shaking his head Harry responded, "That would be a no. Did you know about Malfoy and Hermione," Harry countered. Shaking his head no Theo answered, "I don't actually think there is anything going on with them, at least, yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Laying the still unconscious Hermione down on the love seat Draco turned walking to the unconscious boy laying on the couch. Standing above him he took the opportunity to study him. While he was the spitting image of himself when he was younger he could now see the resemblance to Hermione as well. The boy's hair wasn't as blonde as his it was mixed with a smattering of light brown streaks too. The boy's nose was certainly not his and had to have come from Granger. Hearing rustling coming from behind him Draco turned around to see Hermione slowly opening her eyes. As she turned her head and caught sight of him she sat up quickly groaning in the process as she clutched her head.

Walking to the opposite end of the couch Draco laughed as he sat down, "Careful there Granger. To much blood to the brain could cause a hemorrhage."

Glancing up at him then to the other side of the couch she glared back at him, "Shut up Malfoy. I was hoping it was a dream."

Leaning back against the couch Draco flung one arm over the back as he smiled wide at Hermione, "Nope no dream Granger. Looks like the two of us are going to be getting it on in another six months."

Rolling her eyes at his lewd comment she stood up, "I'm going to ignore that," she said placing her hands on her hips as she looked around the room. "What we need are answers."

"Well you're going to have to be content sitting back and waiting like the rest of us till the kid here wakes up," Draco replied watching her shake her head at him and walk across the room and kneel down next to a pile of filthy clothes.

"One thing you should learn Malfoy is that I'm not a sit around kind of person. He traveled through time so don't you think he would have something with him? Did Theo say if he found anything on him when he was cleaning him up?" she asked as she picked up the kids shirt and shook it out.

"Well between you fainting and Weasley attempting to beat the shit out of me I didn't really get a chance to ask any questions. You know I was trying to avoid having your little boyfriend rearrange my face," he said snidely.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said distracted as she picked up his pants and let them unravel as a small purple beaded bag fell to the floor. Sucking in air she crawled to where the bag had fallen and picked it up in wonder.

"What's that you've got there? Looks like you found something," Draco asked sitting forward.

Settling herself Indian style on the floor Hermione pulled the drawstrings apart, "It's my bag. It has an extension charm on it. I just figured out how to do it this past summer," she said as she started pulling books out of the bag.

"Is there anything in it?"

Shaking her head she replied, "I don't know yet. All I'm finding are text books or books from the libraries that we have upstairs." As she placed them in two piles next to her she glanced up at Draco who was looking like he wanted to come closer but was afraid to show a reaction. Rolling her eyes she pulled out the next book which was smaller than the others to find her copy of Tales of Beedle and the Bard. Inhaling she ran her hand down the front and then flipped through it, "Malfoy, I think I may have found something."

Moving from the couch to the floor in front of her he held out his hand as she handed the book to him. Reading the title he shrugged, "It's just a book of children's fairy tales. You have the same book upstairs so what?" he asked handing it back to her.

Sighing she flipped to the highlighted page, "Well I'm pretty sure this is the same book from upstairs. Except in my copy nothing is highlighted. Why do you think he highlighted the story of The Three Brothers?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulders he leaned back on his hands, "Who knows Granger."

Placing the book to the side she reached into the bag again and pulled out something small and round. Holding it out she showed Draco, "It's Harry's snitch." Placing it to the side she reached in again to pull out Ron's deluminator. "This is creepy," she said to herself as she plunged back in and pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak. Breathing deeply she glanced at Draco before plunging back in and pulling at several fangs, "I'm starting to freak a little here," she said placing them to the side. Picking one up Draco asked, "What the hell are these?" "They're Basilisk fangs. My research found that basilisk venom is one of the ways to destroy a horcrux. He must've figured that out too," she answered glancing at the little boy laying on the couch.

Once again feeling around the bag she clamped down on another object and pulled it out. "It's a wand," she said holding it up in front of Draco. She was taken back when he scooted back and yelled, "Oi where the hell did that come from?" Squinting at him she asked, "Do you know who's wand this is, Malfoy?" "Yes and put it down before it does something to you," he exclaimed grabbing it out of her hand. Quickly he laid it on the floor, "Don't touch it again. It's my aunt's wand." "Your aunts wand? Do you mean Bellatrix?" she asked watching him nod. "How in merlin's sake did a ten year old get her wand?" she said staring at the innocent looking boy laying on the couch. Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I don't know but I think I'm starting to freak a little here too," as he watched her plunge back into the bag and pull out a small box.

"What's that?" Draco asked sitting up straighter. Shaking her head she answered, "It's a jewelry box." Opening it she found a gold ring with four small diamonds surrounding a larger diamond in the middle. "With a truly gorgeous ring," she said handing the box to him. When he didn't take the box Hermione looked up to find Draco staring at the ring like he had seen a ghost. "Malfoy what's wrong?"

Shaking himself he looked from her to the box to the boy and back to her face before he took a deep breath and whispered, "That's my mother's ring." Reaching to the necklace he wore around his neck he pulled it out from under his shirt to reveal at the end of the chain the same ring currently sitting in the jewelry box. "It was the only thing Snape could get before the death eaters took her."

"Draco, I'm," before she could finish what she was going to say he had jumped up and started pacing.

"Don't don't even say you're sorry Granger or I'll put my fist through something. If this kid has all this shit then where are we? What the hell happened to us?," he said agitated.

"I don't know," she whispered as she placed the box down and went back to the bag. Reaching in she found another smaller book and pulled it out. "Oh god," she said staring at the leather bound book with the letter H engraved into it. Turning Draco asked, "What? What is it now?" Holding the book up so he could see she replied, "It's my journal. I have the same sort of extension charm on it as the bag. There's no last page you just keep writing and writing. " Flipping through it she was surprised when a piece of loose leaf paper fell into her lap. Placing the journal aside she opened the letter. As she read her hands started to shake and after a few sentences she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Draco you should come sit down. I found a letter." Waiting till the agitated blonde was once again sitting in front of her she cleared her throat and started to read the letter from the beginning.

"_To Whom It May Concern,_

_If you are reading this then I'm more then likely dead. My name is Damon Richard Malfoy and my parents were Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy. In my world they are dead. Everyone is dead. I attempted to come back through time to change that future. I'm hoping that the information that you will find enclosed in this bag and journal will help you make a better world. The journal was my mother's. If you read the journal from the beginning you will know my mother by the end, even if you've never met her. My mother was a truly remarkable witch. I took over her journal when she died. Amongst my entries you will find my research. Once I reached Hogwarts I found everything I needed to figure out the rest of the horcruxes. Enclosed are the names and locations of everything you need. In my future the order eventually found one and I found another. However, even if we could've gotten the last one it didn't matter because Harry Potter was already dead. Harry needs to be protected at all costs, he quite simply is the key to it all. I must also warn you of possible traitors amongst your ranks. The first came when I was five years old. _

"What's the matter. Why did you stop?" Draco demanded. Taking a deep breath Hermione wiped the tears and continued: _Lavender Brown was deeply upset at Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy. She sold out Grimmauld Place and death eaters attacked. We lost Teddy's parents Remus and Tonks Lupin, grandma Molly, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Luna, and Uncle Fred in that attack. _Taking a deep breath Hermione looked up at Draco. "Are you ok?" he asked. Nodding she answered, "There's more to the letter." "Granger, Hermione if you don't want to read it you don't have to," he whispered. Shaking her head she answered, "It's okay. We have to know."

_The second traitor surfaced after the Gringrott's break-in. During the fighting Aunt Astoria and Uncle Neville went missing. I honestly don't blame what Aunt Daphne did. She was only trying to save her sister and her husband. She went to the Dark Lord and gave up every safe house we had to get them back. As soon as she gave up the information though I've heard rumors that all three were excuted anyway. The first safe house they attacked housed me and my father. They took him out first. They knew keeping him alive would be a mistake. Now they're going to wish that they had killed me instead because with the information I have you'll be able to destroy them and pay them back for taking everything that I loved away from me. Please use this information wisely. With hope. Damon Malfoy._

By the time she finished the letter she had tears streaming down her face as she set the letter down she looked up at Malfoy. "He's just a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with all this," she whispered looking at the child laying on the couch.

Shaking his head Draco scooted forward and wrapped his arm around the crying girl, "First you need to stop crying, I really hate when girls cry. Second, this" as he picked up the letter, "will never happen. We'll call the order tomorrow and go through this one by one. We'll get every horcrux and finally rid our world of that demented fuck. Because again this," as he waved the letter, "will never happen. I mean imagine a world that has Pansy married to the Weasel and Daphne married to Longbottom. I mean seriously," he exclaimed.

Chuckling Hermione pulled away wiping her face with the back of her hands, "That's not very nice. Besides we may not be able to stop that from happening anyway. I've been wondering why Neville's been coming here after missions instead of at the Burrow where he was." "Oh don't tell me that," Draco groaned making a face of disgust.

"Well I don't want to totally gross you out but since I room with Pansy I should tell you that most nights she disappears for hours at a time after everyone's in bed. Only to return right before sunrise." Sticking his fingers in his ears Draco started singing, "Lalalalalalala. I'm not listening Granger."

Laughing Hermione pulled his fingers out, "Anyway, it's getting late I think I'm going to stay here, sleep on the love seat just in case he wakes up. Would you mind letting Harry know what we've found?" she asked as she carefully put everything back into the bag.

Standing he held out his hand, which she took hesitatingly, and helped her to her feet. "No, you'll never get any sleep laying on that. Help me move these things that Nott has on him," he said indicating the IV coming out of Damon's arm, "up to my room to the spare bed."

Opening her mouth to say something she thought better of it as she simply nodded her head, "Okay."

Moving him was not a simple feat. While Draco levitated him Hermione had the IV stand and bags of potion in her hand. She couldn't go far due to the fact that it was hooked into his arm. Eventually they made it up the steps and into Draco's room. Using her wand to turn down the sheets she placed the IV stand next to the bed as Draco slowly lowered Damon to the bed. Sighing she moved to pull the sheets up and sat next to him on the bed. Nodding her head in acknowledgement when she heard Draco mention that he was going to find Harry.

Draco had been gone for thirty minutes. Stepping back in his room he was surprised to find Hermione in the exact same spot he had left her in. Steadily she was stroking Damon's hair as she hummed quietly to herself. "Granger," he whispered trying not to startle her.

Jumping slightly Hermione turned to face Draco, "Sorry, I know it's late and you probably want to get some sleep," she said as she moved off the bed tucking the covers a little farther around the sleeping boy.

Going on impulse he grabbed her hand as she went to walk by, "You can stay here with him if you want. Use my bed and I'll sleep on the chair," he said indicating the armchair in the corner of his room.

The surprise at his suggestion was evident on her face, "Umm….if you don't mind I would like to stay with him." Shrugging his shoulders he motioned towards the bed as she turned and summoned her pajamas from her room across the hall. Grabbing clothes from his dresser he told her to get comfortable as he was going to change in the bathroom before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Changing quickly she pulled back the covers and climbed in not wanting to be caught standing in her pajamas when he came back. She had just turned to her side and had gotten comfortable when he came back in closing the door once again behind him. Watching him he grabbed the quilt from the end of his bed and went to make himself comfortable in the chair. "Night Granger," he said as he spread the quilt and covered himself. Feeling immensely guilty Hermione sat up sighing, "Malfoy I don't see why we can't just share the bed. It's utter nonsense for you to try and sleep in that chair."

Freezing Draco opened one eye and watched the witch sitting in his bed. "You sure about that Granger?"

Rolling her eyes she pulled the cover back, "I think I can maintain my oh so growing urge to jump you Malfoy," she said dryly.

Rising he threw the quilt to the side, "Well when you put it like that. Who can resist jumping in bed with you Granger?" as he climbed into bed next to her. Laying back down she pulled the covers up. "Well apparently you couldn't," she said cryptically. A full thirty seconds after she said it she heard him chuckling softly. "Touche Granger. I guess I couldn't since the proof is laying five feet to your left."

Emboldened by the dark Hermione turned to her side to face Draco and asked, "Do you think we really loved each other?" Smiling in the dark Draco answered, "I'm sure we did," before he turned away from her and whispered, "Goodnight Granger." Smiling sadly Hermione turned back so her back was facing the Slytherin and she could see her son laying in the bed next to her, "Goodnight Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was directly in his face. 'Why was the sun in his face', he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Feeling a weight on him he looked down to find Hermione had moved during the night. The witch was currently laying half way on top of him with one of her arms around his middle and her leg thrown over his legs. 'Shit, somehow she'll blame this on me,' he thought as he tried moving his arm out from around her. Sensing the movement she whimpered and clung tighter. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head hearing the sound that came from her as his lower anatomy started to catch up with the situation. How in the hell was he supposed to get out of this with all body parts in tack? Just as he was going to just move out from under her quickly his door banged open, "Malfoy we have a problem. Hermione and the kid…" trailing off Harry Potter stood in his doorway eyes widening taking in the sight in front of him.

Raising his eyebrows Draco laid back, "Are right here, Potter. Next time you might want to knock," he said smirking at the still flabbergasted teen in his doorway.

Shaking his head Harry quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled it closed as he whispered, "You're lucky I wasn't Ron."

Rolling his eyes Draco thought, 'that's true' just as the girl wrapped around him started to move again. Slowly Hermione stretched her legs and rolled farther to her stomach. Freezing at the sharp intake of breath, she realized that she was nearly laying on top of someone. Feeling with her legs she realized she had her leg nearly wrapped around someone and using her hands she slowly moved them across a rock hard chest. Slowly raising her head she opened her eyes to look into the steely grey ones of Draco Malfoy. Using his chest as leverage she pushed herself up and away from him, "Oh god Malfoy I'm sorry. I don't usually move in my sleep. I mean I've shared with Ginny, Pansy, even Ron and Harry and I've never moved. Sorry," she said again as she slid from the bed to stand up.

Rolling his eyes Draco paused to make sure that his down south problem wasn't noticeable before standing up as well. "It's fine Granger," he said reaching for his shirt.

Clearing her throat Hermione realized she was staring and quickly turned around. 'He truly was in amazing shape,' she thought as she moved to the other bed to look at her son. Taking a step back she gasped when she saw two blue eyes staring at her. From behind her she could hear Malfoy saying, "Relax Granger it's nothing to get all sensitive about." Moving to the bed she slowly sat down as the boy watched her. "Hi," she whispered.

After sliding his shirt in place Draco couldn't figure out why Hermione wasn't yelling about the situation when he looked over to see her slowly lowering herself to the spare bed. Moving quickly he was around the beds and standing at the other side just as he heard the boy whisper, "Mum". Noticing Draco the boy slowly looked up at him, "Dad," he breathed out. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and asked, "Is this heaven?" as he opened his eyes. Glancing at Hermione he saw she was smiling. Taking his hand she replied, "No, this is Grimmauld Place."

Swallowing he asked, "Grimmauld Place? You mean I made it?" Nodding his head Draco answered, "Yeah you made it. We found everything last night. Potter's calling a meeting for the rest of the order as we speak." Starting to shake Damon shut his eyes as a tear escaped down his cheek. Glancing up at Draco Hermione saw he was staring at the young boy. Suddenly he looked over at Hermione and locked eyes with her. Raising his eyebrows he silently indicated that he had no idea how to handle a crying kid. Rolling her eyes Hermione moved closer to the boy shifting on the bed so that she now had him wrapped in her arms, "Ssshhh…..sshhhhh….you did a great job. You made it back to us so we have a chance now. "

Re-opening his eyes he slowly put his arms around his mother for the first time in 3 years and looked up at his father standing awkwardly by the bed. "I…just never thought I'd get to see you again….after…." he said trailing off not wanting to bring up the fact that in his world they were both dead.

Not doing well with the emotion Draco quickly turned striding for the door. "I'm going to get Theo so he can remove that IQ thing in his arm and then check that Potter is indeed calling a meeting. Why don't you get dressed Granger and then help the kid change. I have some clothes in the bottom drawer you can shrink for him." he said glancing back once before walking out the door.

Sighing Hermione extracted herself from Damon and sat back, "Sorry about Malfoy. He can be a bit rude," hesitating she studied his impassive face, "although I'm sure you know that." Nodding Damon gave her a slight smile, "He wasn't always. After he came back from Malfoy Manor he changed though. The last year before he…uh….anyway I got used to that change so I'm fine."

Hearing a knock at the door they both turned as Theo opened the door and poked his head around, "Draco said you were up. He mentioned wanting that IQ thing out of your arm so I'm just assuming he meant your IV," he said chuckling as he leaned against the doorframe. Standing from the bed Hermione motioned for Theo to come in, "Yes, we were hoping you could remove the IV so that maybe Damon could get cleaned up a bit better." Smiling down at his patient Theo extended his hand, "Hello, Damon I'm Theo." Taking the hand Damon shook it smiling, "I know who you are Uncle Theo," he said laughing. Laughing Theo flopped on the bed, "Of course sorry didn't really think about that."

Clearing her throat Hermione moved towards the door, "Damon, I'm just going to grab a quick shower and change. I'll be back and then I'm sure you'd like to take a proper shower."

Smiling up at his mother Damon answered, "I'll wait right here."

After Hermione left Damon watched as Theo removed the needle from his arm. "I'm just going to check your vitals," Theo said as he moved his wand over him. After a few minutes of concentration Theo sat back smiling, "Well it seems you'll live. I think a few decent meals and you'll be as good as new." Rising from the bed Theo asked, "Do you have any questions for me?"

Hesitating Damon finally asked, "My mother. She should be showing by now right? Don't they usually show at 6 months?"

Narrowing his eyes Theo slowly sat back down, "I'm not sure what you mean, Damon. Your mom isn't pregnant yet."

Taking a minute to digest what his Uncle just said Damon sat back farther against the head rest and closed his eyes, "Damn, how far off am I?"

"Well if my calculations are correct you should've been conceived in six more months," Theo answered.

Eyes flying open Damon exclaimed, "Six more months! Damn damn damn! According to the timeline they don't even like each other right now. I was supposed to show up when she was already six months pregnant with me not six months before. I can't believe I screwed up so much."

Reaching out Theo grabbed Damon's flailing arms, "Whoa! Calm down. What's the big deal?"

Glaring at Theo Damon pulled away, "The big deal? The big deal is that you don't screw with time like that. I was supposed to show up after they were already in love and after I was already conceived. If I'm this far off I've changed to much. Nothing will happen that leads up to the point of them getting together. If those things don't happen then there's no guarantee that they'll end up together or that," he stopped taking a breath, "or that I'll come into existence."

Eyes wide Theo processed what he was just told. "Well shit I can see how you not coming into existence would be a tad bit of a problem for you," he said. Standing he began to pace, "Ok it's not a big deal. We'll just tell them that they don't have to necessarily like each other but they have to at least have sex. That way you'll at least be born," he said as he stopped in front of Damon smiling. His smile slowly slid off his face when he saw the look on Damon's face.

"Right that will work Uncle Theo," he said sarcastically. "Do you even know my parents?" he asked.

Running his hands through his hair Theo let out a quick breath, "You're right. You're screwed."

Flopping down Damon screamed into his pillow. He couldn't believe how bad he had screwed up.


	6. Chapter 6

Within an hour of his mother coming back for him Damon had found himself rushed into the bathroom where he took a long hot shower, had been given his father's shrunken clothes, and was now currently sitting at the long wooden table eating a huge breakfast prepared by Molly Weasley. According to his mother they were just waiting for a few more Order members to arrive. Glancing sideways he discreetly watched his mother as she went from reading her journal to watching his father out of the corner of her eye. His father was standing along the wall in deep discussion with Uncle Blaise who had just returned from Hogwarts. Looking around the room he noted a few faces in which he didn't know. 'They must've died before I was born' he thought as he shoveled more eggs into his mouth. There was one in particular that had flaming red hair and stood with a beautiful dark haired girl. He hadn't been formally introduced but he suspected that this was Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur. He new that they had both died when he was only a few months old. Glancing around at the faces he wondered who would die and who would live this time around. Sighing he went back to his breakfast just as Harry stood up at the head of the table and called the meeting to order.

"So I called everyone here because as I'm sure you've all noticed we have a young visitor," Harry said indicating Damon who gave a small wave. "Now we have been able to ascertain that he is in fact Hermione and Malfoy's son from the future," at this revelation Damon could here the murmuring start around the room. Clearing his throat Harry continued, "Damon has used a time turner to return to us from a very bleak future. With him he has brought everything we need to once and for all defeat him." At this Hermione stood up with her journal in hand, "I've been reading over all of Damon's research and according to this we have three more that we need to destroy. Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadiem, and Nagini, the snake. The locations are in here as well but I haven't had enough time to really read all the finer details. We wanted to call everyone together to discuss how to properly go about this," she said glancing around at everyone.

Clearing his throat was Remus Lupin, "Well I think we should gather all the research and go at this one horcrux at a time."

Standing a gruff looking man in a trench coat that Damon didn't know spoke up, "Have you all forgotten Mad-eye?" he asked looking around everyone, "Constant vigilance! I'm not going to go rushing into battle because some kid says so."

Stepping forward Draco glared, "Watch it Dawlish. That kid happens to be my kid," he threatened.

Snorting Dawlish replied, "Exactly. Malfoy's kid comes here from the future with some crap written in a book and we're just supposed to rush off. Did we check this out properly? He could be sending us all into our deaths," he said pointing a finger towards him.

Pulling his wand Draco started for Dawlish only to be pulled back by Blaise and Theo. Damon didn't know what happened but the whole room erupted into chaos with people yelling and arguing. Before he knew what he was doing he stood and climbed on top of the table. Glancing around the arguing room he held out his hand aimed at the wall clock and proceeded to blow it up. With a loud bang the room went silent as all eyes focused on the small boy on top of the table, "Well now that I have everyone's attention let me clear up any confusion as to what my intentions are," he said glaring at the man named Dawlish, "Dawlish right?" pausing as the man nodded, "Well Dawlish I don't know you because I'm assuming you died before I was born." Pointing towards Bill and Fleur he continued, "I don't know them either because they were killed when I was four months old. The death eaters found Shell Cottage after your father disappeared." Pausing he looked around the room and found Minerva McGonagall pointing at her he told her, "You die when I'm two. Along with Professor's Sprout and Flitwick when they demolish Hogwarts." Pointing at Snape, "And you you die when I'm three. He finally figures out where your real loyalty lies". Pointing at Remus and Tonks, Molly, Ron, Fred, Ginny and Luna, "You all die when they take this place. When I'm five and you're kid," pointing at Ron, "is two." Pointing at Ginny, "And your kid is four." Pointing at Luna, "And your's is two months." Pointing at Remus and Tonk's he whispers, "And Teddy is seven." Pointing at Blaise he says, "A month after Aunt Luna dies you're dead leaving Lillyann an orphan." Focusing in on Harry he tells him, "And you die at the battle of Malfoy Manor along with my mother when I'm seven." Turning he stares at his father, "After we take Gringott's Aunt Astoria, Aunt Daphne, and Uncle Neville all disappear. We're not sure if they're alive or not but we know that the death eaters have the locations of every safe house we have ever had because one by one they pick them all off killing more and more of you. They start with my father." Tearing his gaze away from his father he glanced around the room, "Do I need to continue?" Placing his gaze back on the man named Dawlish, "Have I proven what my intentions are now? My intentions in case you missed it Auror Dawlish is for that future to NOT happen," he finished as he felt the tears flowing. Bringing his hand up to his face in wonder he didn't even realize that he had started crying.

"Damon," he heard as he turned towards the voice to find his mother with tears streaming down her face too. "Come down," she said holding out her hand. Stepping over to her he let her take his hand and help him down to the chair where she then lifted him into her arms. Burying his head into her shoulder he wrapped his legs around her like he used to do, when she was alive. "He doesn't need to be here for this," she said firmly looking around for anyone who dared disagree with her. "Theo, I want a calming draught brought up to Draco's room," she said before walking out of the room. Theo following behind.

Draco seemed to come to life as soon as Hermione walked out because before Blaise could grab him he was in front of Dawlish. "I could hex you for what you just made a ten year old do but I won't stoop that low. I hope you got all your fuckin questions answered because we won't be doing that again," he snarled as he turned and stalked from the room too. You could hear a pin drop until Ron, "Wow, we didn't need Theo to perform that spell because after that I could totally tell that was Hermione and Malfoy's kid."

Pushing the door open to Draco's room Hermione strode in and sat on Damon's bed with him still wrapped around her. "Damon, I'm sorry that you had to go through that down there," she whispered. Slowly he detached himself and pulled away, "It's okay. I know you think I'm to little for all this but I've been dealing with it my whole life. Watching people die." Before she could say anything Theo sailed through the door holding a calming drought, "Here you go bud. Drink this down," he said handing Damon the flask. Hesitating Damon glanced at his mother and knew that he wasn't going to get out of drinking the potion by the look on her face. Handing the empty flask back to Theo Damon crawled off his mom to lay under the covers, "Those make me sleepy," he said, "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep." Smiling Hermione pulled her legs up under her as she turned towards him, "Of course. Now might be a good time to talk about how dangerous it was for you to use a time turner and how exactly you blew up that clock without using a wand," she said sternly.

Watching the exchange between mother and son Theo smiled as he slowly walked out of the room. In the hall he was met by Draco who was hovering. "Is he okay?" Draco asked. Shrugging his shoulders Theo answered, "As well as can be expected." Watching one of his best friends, as he seemed to battle with going into the room, he grinned, "You know it wouldn't kill you to go see for yourself." Glancing at Theo Draco slowly backed away down the hall, "No, that's okay Granger got it," he said as he turned and headed towards the steps. Rolling his eyes Theo decided right then and there that his best friend needed to know a few things. Walking towards Draco he stopped at the door to the library, "I need to talk to you about a few things Draco." Stopping just at the top of the stairs Draco looked back at Theo, "What about?" Motioning for Draco to follow him into the room Theo answered, "Just a few things."

"Shut the door," Theo said as he picked his way across the room to sit on the empty spot on the desk. Glancing around he asked, "How in merlin's beard does Granger get anything done with this mess in here?" as he watched Draco slam a lid down on one of the trunks sitting haphazardly around the room. Shrugging his shoulders Draco answered, "You know Granger. I'm sure she has a method to this mess." Taking a deep breath Theo looked up at Draco, "Ok so there are a few things you need to know about. Damon didn't want me to tell you, something about screwing with the time even more, but I feel you need to know. He screwed up by being here six months before his conception. He was supposed to show up when Hermione was already six months pregnant."

"So what does that matter? He came back here to warn us, which he did, so who cares when he comes?" Draco asked clearly confused.

"Well that's what I said but apparently it's a big deal because now your future isn't going to be what it was supposed to be. By him being here during the time that you and Hermione were supposed to go through whatever you go through to become an item it screws up the events. Those events won't happen now," Theo explained.

Shrugging his shoulders Draco still didn't get it, "Again I say so what. Granger and I don't fall in love big deal. I don't even understand how that happened anyway. I certainly don't understand how we had a kid. I mean I'm not exactly the fatherly type if you know what I mean and for us to bring a kid into this war was just irresponsible anyway."

Jumping down from the desk Theo started to pace, "No, man you're not understanding. Okay so if you guys don't fall in love then the day that Damon is conceived doesn't happen," turning to stare at Draco, "that means he won't exist. Are you getting it now? I've done some calculations and if you guys don't, well you know, on November 20th, he isn't born. If he isn't born then how does he come back to warn us?" Theo asked throwing his hands in the air.

Furrowing his brow Draco scratched his head thinking through the situation. Shaking his head, "Man, Theo, you're giving me a headache. I don't know enough about time travel to know what the ramifications would be but I mean that seems logical. How does he come to be if we don't do 'that'," he said gesturing in the air, "Do you think he'd just like disappear or something?" he asked wide eyed.

Hopping back up on the desk Theo answered, "I don't know dude but do you seriously want to risk that. You and Hermione are going to have to do this, man."

Crossing his arms Draco gave Theo a petulant look, "Well you can be the one to tell Granger that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Granger you've been gone for an hour and Potter's getting antsy," Draco announced as he walked into his room and promptly stopped short. Laying on the bed was Granger and Damon wrapped around each other sleeping. He had his head on her shoulder and she had her arms around the sleeping boy. In that moment Draco realized that this was supposed to be his family and he felt a pain go through his chest. Rubbing his chest he slowly approached the bed as he studied mother and son. He had to admit while she slept she was quite pretty. 'It probably had to do with the fact that her know it all mouth wasn't flapping,' he thought. Having them together like this Draco could also see more of a resemblance to her as well. He noted how they had the same chin and arch of the brow. They looked utterly peaceful.

"Granger," he whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. Watching as she slowly opened her eyes and focused on him he smirked down at her, "Time to get up. We have horcruxes to catch."

Feeling a pressure on her shoulder she slowly turned her head to find Damon sleeping. Shifting to her side she used her free hand to lift his head as she slid her other arm out from under him and then laid his head gently back on the pillow. Sliding back she stood up facing Damon and readjusted the covers before turning around to find Draco still standing at the side of the bed with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are we going?" she asked motioning for him to turn around and move.

Instantly his face twisted into a sneer, "You're the one who fell asleep Granger so no need to act like a bitch," he said whirling and stalking out the door.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah sure. I can see how we would end up together," she said quietly as she too walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

Pushing open the kitchen door Hermione was expecting the room full of people that she had left behind when she carried Damon from the room. However, she was surprised to find a few members of Harry's old DA and her housemates. Smiling at Harry, who was seated at the head of the table, she apologized for taking so long as she took a seat on his left. "It's okay Hermione," said Ginny who was seated across from her on Harry's right, "Is Damon okay?"

"Oh yes Theo gave him a calming draught and he's asleep now. Where did everyone go?" she asked addressing Harry.

Sliding her journal to her Harry answered, "Remus and I decided that it would be best if you read through the journal and put all the information we need together. With the death eaters attacking all the time the order can't really focus on this so we thought it best if just a few of us took this on while the others stayed focus on the fighting. Remus thought that if the order disappears from sight that he may get suspicious."

Nodding Hermione took the book and flipped it over to the section that she had been reading earlier before Damon's outburst. "Okay," she said glancing down the table at Ron, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, Blaise, Bill, the twins George and Fred, Pansy, and Draco who wasn't sitting at the large table but instead chose to stand by the door leading down to the potion lab. "The first one he writes about is Hufflepuffs cup. It's at Gringott's. Apparently we did eventually find this one after some sort of fight at Malfoy Manor. He doesn't go into great detail about how we came to be there but I know this is where Harry and I both die. From what he writes Bellatrix was upset because they found the sword of Gryffindor in my bag and she wanted to know what else we had stolen from her vault," she paused to look at Harry, "Remember Professor Snape said that he was forced to put the sword into her vault but put a fake one in there while giving us the real one?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes it's upstairs in my room."

Turning back to her journal Hermione continued, "Well because of Bellatrix's uproar apparently Draco wanted to know why and so they planned a break-in at Gringott's, which is where he found the cup, in the Lestrange vault," she said now glancing at Draco.

"The Lestrange vault? That's an old pureblood family. That vault will have the best security and Gringott's is impenetrable," Daphne spoke up.

"Well apparently not. In the future Draco gets in there so we just have to know how he did that. Doesn't it tell you in the journal?" Astoria asked.

Shaking her head no Hermione answered, "No, he just wrote about the horcux and that we did get it in his future. He's just a kid I'm sure he wasn't privy to the plans that the order or his father were making."

Clearing his throat Bill spoke up from the opposite end of the table, "I used to work for Gringott's as a curse breaker. I'm thinking that through a few of my old contacts I may be able to lower security and maybe get a goblin on our side. It could take me awhile though goblins aren't known to be helpful to wizards. I'll have to figure out the best approach."

"Okay Bill. See what you can come up with then," Harry said as Bill stood to leave. "Alright so Bill could maybe get us past security but we can't just walk in there looking like ourselves."

"Plus I don't think it wise for all of us to attempt this. I think going at this with less would help us stay unnoticeable," said Blaise.

"You're right. We don't know if he'll feel us killing these horcruxes that's why we've waited on destroying the locket. So once Bill gets back to us we'll set up a team to go in," Harry said.

"We still haven't figured out how we're just going to waltz into Gringott's though," Pansy reminded everyone.

Stepping forward Draco walked over to where Hermione was and picked up her bag. Digging through it he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "We don't have to figure out anything my brilliant kid did," he said smirking.

"Who's is that?" asked Blaise.

Smiling now Hermione answered, "It's Bellatrix's. Damon brought it back with him."

Pulling a piece of hair that was tied around the wand off Draco held it up, "So who wants to change into Bellatrix?"

"It should be someone who knows how she acts. Someone who has seen her in action," Neville spoke up.

Nodding Hermione volunteered, "I've seen her at the Department of Mysteries in fifth year and again at Hogwarts in sixth year plus a few times while out on missions. I think I could pretend to be her long enough to get into the vault."

"Hermione I don't think that's a good idea," Ginny began as she was cut off by Draco. "No I think Granger can do it. None of you other girls have seen her really and I'm sure none of the guys want to play her. I can teach her enough to get by too," he said taking a look around the table from where he stood behind Hermione.

Taking a deep breath Harry studied his best friend, "Hermione, if you think you can do this then take her wand and work on using it. It has to work for you for this to work properly," looking around at everyone else Harry started to formulate a plan, "okay Hermione will play Bellatrix, Draco will accompany her as her companion, Pansy we'll need you to transfigure him to look different, Ron and I will go under my invisibility cloak. Hermione as soon as you get that wand working for you and Bill is able to get things set up we'll go. Any questions?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, why do I have to hide under the stupid cloak with you? Why can't I play the companion?" Ron grumbled.

Rolling his eyes Draco stared at the ginger idiot, "Seriously Weasel. You want a reason? Maybe because you have no idea how a pure pureblood acts in public," he sneered.

Jumping to his feet Ron pulled his wand, "Listen here you wanker. I'm just as much a pureblood as you are."

Sliding her chair back noisily Hermione stood so that she was now in the path of Ron's wand, "Honestly Ronald. He wasn't trying to be insulting but he is right. We're talking about a deeply rooted pure blood family with traditions and ways about them that we could only guess at. Draco knows them and you don't," she said firmly.

Without even acknowledging her Ron simply whirled and left the room. "Looks like you need to have another chat with him Harry," said George. "Yeah, every few months he seems like he doesn't remember we're all on the same side," said Fred.

Sighing Harry stood. "Alright I think the best thing to do is to continue putting everything together Hermione. Once you get through the journal we'll set the other missions up for the other horcruxes. I'm going to deal with him," he said striding from the room.

"I swear if that git of a brother keeps Harry all night I'm going to lose it," Ginny grumbled. "Harry and I have things to catch up on," she said winking at Hermione as she flounced from the room.

"Well we're off," said the twins together as they followed their sister from the room.

"Neville I found that book on plants," Daphne said, "If you have a minute it's up in my room." "Oh yeah sure Daph," Neville said following her from the room. Watching her sister walk out with Neville Astoria remarked, "Could they be anymore obvious?" as she left with a chuckling Theo behind her.

"Luna, I'll walk you out," Blaise said coming around to pull her chair out for her. Smiling Luna let Blaise help her up, "Thank you Blaise it would be a shame to have the Wrackspurts confuse my way," she said serenely as Blaise led her from the room.

Rolling her eyes Pansy pushed her chair back roughly and stood, "Well now that I know that everyone but me is going to get some I'm going upstairs to beat some sense into that Weasel," she hissed stomping from the room.

Sensing Draco still standing behind her Hermione slowly turned around to find him staring at the kitchen door disgusted. "I told you we may be to late to stop it," she said smirking.

Blinking he focused on the girl in front of him, "I think I may lose my breakfast."

Smiling Hermione patted him on the chest as she went to move past him, "Face it Malfoy they're written in the stars."

Before she got more than a step away he had grabbed her hand and whirled her back around bringing her crashing against him. Eyes wide she stared at him, "Well Granger it also says that we're written in the stars. Do you think we should go practice as well?" he said smirking down at her. Glaring up at him she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, "Don't be absurd Malfoy."

"Who said I was being absurd," he whispered as he lowered his head until their lips were just faintly touching. Waiting he watched her internal battle before she sighed, shut her eyes, and leaned the millimeter needed to connect their lips.

Within seconds it went from an innocent first kiss to something entirely different. It was like fireworks going off and before she realized it she had reached up to encircle her arms around his neck as he slowly turned and moved her back until she felt the kitchen table digging into her back. He slid his hands down her side making her shiver as he reached her waist. Cupping the back of her thighs he slowly lifted her till she was seated on the table. Opening her legs he stepped in between them as she wrapped them around him never once breaking their kissing. Pulling her shirt from her waistband he slowly traced the edge of skin above her jeans sending more shivers down her back. Breaking the kiss he peppered kisses down the side of her face to her neck and as he nibbled on her collarbone she made a noise that sounded like a kitten. The sound went straight to his lower half. Groaning Draco pulled her hands out from under his shirt, 'how did they get there', he thought as he took a few steps back from her. Panting she looked up at him with wide eyes. Swallowing hard he simply walked around the table and strode from the room.

"What the hell was that?" she mumbled as her heart was still beating wildly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bombarda!" exclaimed Draco as he watched the practice dummy explode into pieces. Huffing he grabbed a towel off the rack and wiped the sweat from his face. "You okay man?" Blaise asked from his place on the other side of the room, "That's the third dummy you've blown up today". Sighing Draco walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Am I okay? Sure why wouldn't I be okay? Less than 24 hours ago my kid from the future shows up to warn us about a horrible future where everyone dies. Not to mention said kid is the product of me loving Granger! I'm just great thanks for asking Blaise," Draco responded sarcastically as he plopped down on the couch, "Oh and did I mention the mind-blowing kiss I shared with the Gryffindor just this morning?"

"You kissed her?" Blaise exclaimed now abandoning his own training as he strode across the room to plop down on the couch. "How did that happen?"

Rolling his eyes Draco glared at one of his best friends, "That's what you focus on?"

Shrugging his shoulders Blaise responded, "Well that's the easiest thing to focus on. I certainly don't want to think of the possibility of everyone dying. So how did it happen?" he asked like a school girl waiting for a bit of gossip.

Rubbing his head Draco started to talk, "It started earlier when I walked into my room and she was laying on the bed sleeping with my kid. It was like a punch to the gut that that could be my future, you know?" watching as Blaise nodded, "I of course was a prat to her I think I called her a bitch or something. I didn't mean it of course its just I don't know how to react to this. Being in a relationship having a kid they're weaknesses that can be used against you. Why would future me do it?"

Sighing Blaise sat back and interrupted, "First of all you deserve to be happy Draco. Keeping yourself from people will only end up making you miserable. Obviously you figure that out because you let Hermione in. Claiming her as a weakness to be used against you is nonsense in my eyes. What about me, Theo, Pansy, Daph, and Astoria? We're a weakness for you too yet you love us. Let this happen Draco you out of all of us deserve some happiness in your life."

Closing his eyes Draco leaned his head back against the couch, "That's just it man she's like the virginal princess and I'm pure evil."

"No," Blaise said loudly, "You are not pure evil. The Dark Lord, Bellatrix, maybe even your father are evil. You are not. You're a good man and a good friend. I reckon if you let yourself you could be a good husband and a good father."

Opening his eyes Draco focused on the boy who he knew since diapers. "Granger doesn't see me that way. Just last night she asked me how we can go around throwing the killing curse because and I quote, 'even if they deserve it I just don't think I could,' there's no way she'll be able to see past what we were made to become because of our parents."

Rolling his eyes Blaise snorted, "I don't think you give Hermione credit Draco. She was the first one in this house to extend herself to us. A bunch of Slytherins who for years made fun of her and her friends and she went out of her way to get to know us and make us comfortable. You're the only one she hasn't because you have walls that you need to let down. I think she's afraid to say much to you because she's afraid you'll snap or something. You need to have a conversation with her. See what she's thinking. Maybe explain about what kind of childhood you had I think she'd understand."

Shrugging Draco responded, "Maybe. I do know that my kids won't ever be subjected to what I was. What we all were."

"None of our kids will be," Blaise whispered, "Now you haven't told me any details about this kiss," he said with a big smile.

Groaning Draco once again plopped his head against the couch, "I screwed that one up too. In the kitchen after everyone left, by the way you are going to tell me about what is going on with you and Lovegood," he said watching as Blaise turned slightly red, "Anyway she said something about fate and I said that according to fate we're supposed to be together and that maybe we should practice," stopping as Blaise groaned, "Oh no it was way more smooth then how I'm telling it. Anyway I gave her the option and she leaned in and it was like…rockets or those whiz bangs the Weasley twins set off. Before I knew it I had her up against the table and she was kissing me back and then she made this sound…..I can't even describe it and it brought me back to earth. That this was Granger who I was ready to just fuck right there on the table. I pulled away and just left," he finished with a sigh.

"You just left? You didn't say anything to her?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Shaking his head Draco answered, "No I just left her on the kitchen table. If I would've said anything I know I would've said something stupid so I just left. I told you Blaise I don't know how to do this," he exclaimed, "I've never attempted a serious type of relationship especially with someone like Granger."

"Okay first of all you have to have a conversation with her. She's probably just as scared of all of this as you are. Second, you need to think about your mother. Wait," he said holding up his hand as Draco opened his mouth to interrupt, "Think about the relationship between your mother and father. I remember when we were kids and you would tell me about how your father treated her and how wrong it was. So you need to treat Hermione how your mother should've been treated. Just because you had no examples growing up doesn't mean you don't know how a woman should be treated. Leaving her in the kitchen after what you just described is not the way and you know it," Blaise finished sternly.

"I never really thought of that," Draco responded quietly. "Look I'll fix it okay. Let's change the subject. Tell me what's going on with you and Lovegood."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise said turning as red as a tomato.

Rolling his eyes Draco snorted, "Sure you don't that's why your face is about the equivalent of ten Weasley heads put together."

Sighing Blaise started talking about the day he realized he had a thing for Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

Sighing Hermione threw her journal onto her desk as she rubbed her eyes. She had been in the library for hours now reading. Folding her arms on the desk she laid her head on top. She didn't know what to do. She realized she was totally in love with Draco Malfoy, 'at least the one that was described to her in her journal' she thought. The one she knew at this point in time was certainly not the person described in those pages. "But he could have the potential to become that person," she said out loud. Groaning she sat back and shut her eyes thinking about the entry that came right after they had made love for the first time:

_8/1/12_

_I can't even put into words what Draco and I just shared. Well last night as it's the next day. Anyway I decided two days ago when he came back from his mission hurt that it was time. This war is getting out of control with no end in sight. Seeing him hurt even though I knew Theo could heal him I realized that I loved him. I love Draco Malfoy, I know crazy right? I know I wanted to wait till marriage but I think I'm okay. I know that I truly love him and even if after this war we don't stay together at this moment I'm okay with giving him my virginity. Who would've thought when I met the arrogant prat at 11 years old that he would one day be someone that I would be this close to! _

_I didn't even tell him either. Since we are already sharing a room due to Ron basically moving into mine and Pansy's, I swiped some of Daphne's scented candles, put on my favorite blue underwear, and climbed into his bed and waited. When he walked through the door later that evening I could tell he was in a mood about something but when he saw me….oh his face was priceless. It was magical, which is so cliché! Afterwards he wrapped the covers around us and we laid together talking. He told me that Theo knew what the curse was that he had been hit with and had finally told him. Apparently it was a curse that Lucius Malfoy had made up. I can't imagine my own father wanting to harm me. I said as much and he responded that 'when we have kids they would never feel the end of either of our wands.' I think I literally stopped breathing! Which took us into that discussion and he told me that he loved me and could see a future after this war was over. I knew right then that I had made the right decision._

Opening her eyes she stared at the opposite wall. 'Well what was she supposed to do with that?' she thought. It had taken them almost three months to get to that night with a lot of getting to know each other in between according to her journal. After reading what she had written in her journal she knew she could love him but it had taken a lot to get there. Several of the journal entries at the beginning described bickering and fighting between them. They had six months. She knew what could happen to Damon if they didn't conceive him in time. She wasn't labeled the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Professor McGonagall had trusted her at 13 with a time turner she knew how it worked. She wondered if Draco knew. 'Well I'm not telling him,' she thought.

Jumping slightly at the knock on the door she swiveled her chair back to her desk as she called for whomever it was to come in. Smiling when she saw the dark haired Pansy coming through the door with a plate she sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to face Draco or even Damon at the moment after everything she had read in the journal. "Hey Pans," she said with a sigh.

Placing the plate down in front of Hermione Pansy pulled up a wing back chair in front of the desk and sat down. "You didn't come down for lunch or dinner. Thought you'd be hungry," she said indicating the plate of food. Glancing at the journal discarded on the desk she asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Shrugging Hermione picked up the sandwich, "It's an interruption much needed. I wasn't actually working on anything with the horcruxes."

Smiling Pansy gave her a knowing look, "Ahhh so you're reading the part having to do with you and a certain blonde haired best friend of mine?"

"I thought I was your new best friend," she said glancing over the top of her sandwich.

Shaking her head Pansy laughed, "Oh no don't you try distracting me Granger, spill. What did you find out."

Swallowing the bite she had just taken Hermione stared at the Slytherin girl across from her. "I learned that I could love him," she whispered, "That I did love him very much and he loved me."

Squinting at Hermione Pansy asked, "So what's the problem? This past year I'd like to think that I've come to know you and there's a huge but in there somewhere."

Chuckling Hermione nodded, "Yes there is a huge but. Everything in this book that caused us to fall in love and eventually have Damon will not happen now. We're not going to have those arguments or talks to get to know each other. So how do we get there? What if knowing all this prevents it?"

Studying the girl across the desk Pansy asked, "Don't you mean what if Draco decides that he doesn't want to pursue this knowing what will be the result? I told you Hermione I know you. That's what has you holed up in this library for hours."

Chewing her lip she took a deep breath, "Yeah okay. So what if? You know him so well tell me what to do."

"You have a conversation with him Hermione," she said exasperatedly, "Smartest witch of our age my butt," she muttered rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'm right here!" Hermione exclaimed, "Have a conversation. That's easier said then done."

"Trust me his bark is much worse then his bite," Pansy stated as Hermione finished her sandwich. Pushing the plate away Hermione glanced up at Pansy, "So did you have your chat with Ron?"

Grimacing Pansy pulled her feet up under her on the chair, "Oh yes we had a chat. It seems that my dim witted boyfriend is in love with another woman. You."

"I'm sorry….What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Pansy I swear I don't feel that way towards him. Maybe when we were in Hogwarts but not anymore. Harry and Ron are like my brothers."

"I know," Pansy said smiling, "Just wanted to check your reaction. Slytherin after all.

Huffing Hermione sat back in her chair, "That's not funny, Pans."

"Well I'm not to far off. He went off his rocker because of this whole thing with you and Draco. You're like a sister to him as well and he just hates Draco. Can't get past the past, you know so the thought of you and him just isn't sitting well," Pansy explained.

Furrowing her brow Hermione asked, "But what's the difference between Draco and Theo or Blaise? Ron seems fine with them."

Sighing Pansy answered, "Well I finally got him to admit the underlying issue with Draco. He's jealous. Or at least was. Growing up Draco was the worst teasing him for his families lack of material things. While Draco had everything he ever wanted. It took a while but I think I finally convinced him that Draco's life wasn't anything compared to his. Draco didn't grow up with the love that Ron's family had and that's more important then any material item Draco's father threw at him."

Nodding Hermione recalled one incident, "Yes I remember in 2nd year when Draco's father bought those broomsticks for the quid ditch team. He didn't shut up about it for at least two months."

"Yes well hopefully I have him convinced that he actually grew up with more and he'll stop being a prat to you and Draco."

"I hope so," Hermione said smiling. "Yeah," Pansy responded. Sitting in silence for a few minutes Hermione smirked over at her Slytherin friend and asked, "So did I tell you about kissing Draco this morning?"

"WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

Opening the door to the library Hermione cautiously looked up and down the hall before slipping out and heading for the steps. Pansy had left an hour ago after a thorough discussion on Draco's kissing abilities but Hermione had stayed behind to read some more of her journal. She had just finished up the last two entries before she had died and then spent her time trying to decide how to approach the situation with this Draco and Damon. She didn't know how to approach it so she was heading down to the kitchen for her nightly therapy. Even though she hadn't come down for dinner she knew her housemates and they knew her, she would clean up the mess. Stepping through the kitchen door she sighed in relief at the mess of dishes on the counter. Throwing her journal on the table behind her she stepped up to the sink and started filling it with water.

She was halfway through when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew he had just stepped into the room. 'Keep calm Hermione,' she thought as she continued to wash and rinse. Tensing as he came up beside her she watched out of the corner of her eye as he picked up a dish towel and started drying, as he had done the night before. Silently they finished the dishes together. As she wiped the counter down she heard him walk to the table and pull out a chair. Taking a deep breath she quietly turned around and leaned against the counter watching him as he stared at her journal. Sensing her eyes on him he glanced her way, "Have you read any of this?" he asked indicating her journal.

Clearing her throat she nodded, "I just finished up to the point where I die and Damon starts taking over. Before I came down I read my last entry."

Nodding Draco asked, "So you've read the stuff having to do with…..us?" Glancing at her he watched her shake her head yes. "So how much do you know about me?" he asked quietly.

"Everything," she whispered. Jumping as he stood abruptly, knocking over his chair, she watched as he began to pace, "Well that's just great, Granger."

Crossing her arms defensively she glared back, "What was I supposed to do Malfoy just skip that part? You're not curious as to how the hell we would've ended up together cuz I sure the hell was. And so what I know things about you big freaking deal. You would've eventually told me anyway."

Stopping his pacing he turned to glare at her, "Actually I don't know that I would've told you, Granger. This is all berserk and you're right I don't get how we would've ended up together. The only thing I can think of is lack of options."

Swallowing hard she willed herself not to cry at that comment. Walking to the table she picked up her journal and turned to him with a sad smile, "It actually started in this kitchen. Last night when you helped me, then again the next night and the next for at least two months we washed dishes and talked and fought and that's how it started." Looking up at him she bit her lip before continuing, "I know all your secrets so it's only fair that you know mine," she said handing him her journal. Backing away from him she whispered, "Despite what you think or feel right now we have six months to come to some sort of agreement or Damon doesn't exist," as she turned and hurried from the kitchen.

'Well of course she figured that out,' he thought as he looked at the journal he had clutched in his hand.

Stomping up the stairs Hermione was furious, 'What a complete jerk,' she thought. Shoving open the door to her room she stopped short at the sight of Ron and Pansy groping. "Granger," Pansy exclaimed, "Don't you knock?"

Shielding her eyes Hermione felt around for her quilt, "Pans it's my room too I shouldn't have to knock," she hissed grabbing the quilt and moving out of the room. Closing the door she turned and came face to face with Damon.

"Damon, it's late what are you still doing awake?" she asked.

"I was just about to sleep when I heard you out here. I haven't seen you all day," he said peering up at her.

Smiling she put her arm around him as she turned him around and steered him back into the room that he was sharing with Draco. "I've been busy going through my journal. We have to start getting these horcruxes," she said as she helped him into bed and pulled the covers back around him. "Go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning," she said kissing his forehead as she picked her quilt up and started for the door.

"You're not staying here?" he asked.

Turning back she smiled sadly at the little boy, "No, I'm not sure if you noticed but your father and I aren't the same as what you know us to be."

Nodding as he yawned, "I know I was to early. I should've came when you were already six months pregnant but I screwed up the time line. Will you…..will you still have me you think?" he asked shyly.

Biting her lip she nodded as she blinked back her tears, "I'll make sure of it," she whispered. Yawning again Damon smiled, "Okay," he said as he turned over and pulled the covers up farther.

Stepping out of the room Hermione pulled the door shut quietly as she took a deep breath. Pulling her quilt around her she headed down to her library to get some sleep.

It was late and Draco wasn't even half way through Hermione's journal. He couldn't believe the things written in here, it was like a window to everything Hermione. He thought back to the entry of his proposal and her subsequent pregnancy:

_12/26/12_

_It's Christmas! My first official Christmas with Draco and I wasn't sure how he was going to react to the news that I'm pregnant. That in 8 months we'll have either a little girl or boy. Before I could tell him though he insisted that I open his gift first. He handed me a huge box that I had to dig through until I found a small ring box. Inside was his mother's ring. I've of course seen it before but seeing it inside the box it was like seeing it for the first time. Before I could even take in what was happening he was on his knee! Everyone was there and they were all silent and staring at us as he asked me to marry him. As soon as I said yes it was utter chaos. Everyone was laughing and the girls shoved Draco out of the way to get a good look at the ring. After everyone calmed down I gave him my gift. He of course didn't get it since it was a muggle pregnancy test. Harry did though and I think he about choked on his tongue! After explaining what it was to everyone it was utter chaos again. The girls were squealing but I didn't take my eyes off Draco who seemed to be in shock. Blaise and Theo were congratulating him but he hadn't moved. Then all of a sudden he just moved. He pushed Pansy out of the way and was right in front of me smiling. He asked me if I was totally sure and as I shook my head yes he picked me up and spun me around._

_Later as we laid in bed he sat and talked to my stomach. This is going to be the most loved child ever. Everything that Draco didn't have as a child I know he'll make sure that his child will have despite the war going on. He's already informed me that I'm done going on missions! I can't really argue with him._

It was crazy for him to sit and read about himself like this. It was obvious though that he loved Granger and that she loved him. Pushing back from the table he stood with the journal and left the kitchen headed for bed. 'It's to late to try and sort this out,' he thought climbing the steps with his wand lit in front of him. Walking past the library he stopped and backtracked pausing in the doorway to look in on Hermione sleeping on the couch. Furrowing his brow he stepped into the room and knelt next to the couch shaking her, "Granger, why aren't you in your bed?" He had to lean close to her to hear her mumbling something about Pansy, Ron, and why should she knock on her own bedroom door. Straightening Draco looked down at the sleeping girl. The inevitable mother of his child. Before he thought on his decision he scooped her up and left the library striding down the hall towards his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione didn't know where she was. She had slowly awoken and realized that she was no longer on her hard lumpy library couch but instead laying on her side on a soft mattress with someone's hand softly grazing her stomach. Keeping her breath even so as not to alert anyone that she was awake she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at Draco Malfoy's dresser. Which meant that she was in his bed. Which meant that he was behind her. Which meant that it was HIS hand on her stomach. 'How in Merlin did I get here?' she thought. Before she could think of a way to extract herself she felt Malfoy shift behind her which brought his hand farther up where his thumb was slightly grazing the underside of her left breast. 'Oh sweet Merlin,' she thought as her breath hitched. Slowly she rolled to her back and then up onto her left side so she was now facing him and his hand was currently on her back instead. 'Much safer there,' she thought. Glancing over his head she noticed that Damon wasn't in bed.

Bringing her gaze back to the sleeping Slytherin Hermione found herself smiling. He looked like an angel while sleeping. Lifting her hand she trailed her fingers down his face pausing at his lips before proceeding to the arch in his neck and then down his chest. Slowly she left her hand go lower and lower tracing his smooth skin to just above his boxer shorts. Letting her hand linger she thought back to the Draco described in the journal. If she was truly honest with herself she would probably do anything to make that Draco real. 'As if that would happen,' she thought rolling her eyes as she looked up and found that Draco was not only awake but staring at her. Shifting back she snatched her hand away as she stared back. "Careful little Gryffindor," he whispered, "You're playing with fire."

Blinking Hermione shifted back a little more, "How did I get here?" she asked.

"I saw you in the library. Thought you'd like to sleep a little more comfortably. Was I wrong?," he asked raising his eyebrow. Shaking her head she sat up quickly, "Thank-you my back I'm sure will be grateful."

Reaching out as she went to get out of the bed he grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? Don't you think we should discuss things?" Turning back Hermione stared at him, "You want to discuss things in your bed?" Shrugging Draco let go of her arm and reclined against his pillows, "Well I'm here and you're here and we shouldn't be in danger of being overheard here."

Blinking Hermione stared, "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Folding his arms across his chest Draco sent her a glare, "What do you want me to do Granger? Ignore everything? Look we have to discuss this shit because it's not fair to our kid if we don't follow through and he's not born. So regardless of how you feel about me and how I feel about you we have to…agree….on things."

Rolling her eyes Hermione shifted back onto her side facing him, "But you have to promise not to yell, scream, or insult me. Frankly you have to be a totally different person."

"You're so funny, Granger," he hissed glaring down at her as she smiled up at him. Rolling his eyes he sighed, "Anyway, from what you said last night I take it you know about the ramifications of Damon's time travel?"

It was now Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Of course I do. Professor McGonagall trusted me at 13 with that time turner. Messing with timelines can have serious consequences."

"So what do you think will happen to Damon if we simply do not follow through?" he asked curiously.

Flopping onto her back she answered, "Well my theory would be that he would simply just disappear. He may even start to feel faint or sick right now if we don't start following the correct course."

After a few minutes of silence Draco announced, "Okay but if we're going to do this then we're going to do this correctly. We'll get married. I can't have a bastard, Granger."

Sputtering Hermione sat up and looked at him, "Married! I'm not going to force you into a loveless marriage, Malfoy."

Shaking his head Draco snorted, "Pureblood's enter into loveless marriages all the time Granger it's no skin off my back. And besides you don't understand I'm from an old pureblood family I physically can't have a bastard."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sighing he closed his eyes before answering, "I mean that some pureblood families resort to curses to keep bastards from surviving outside the womb. If we try it's most likely the baby will die a few days after being born."

Blinking as she tried to comprehend the disgusting traditions of purebloods Hermione flopped back down, "That's barbaric," she declared, "You never told me that. I mean in a few months….in my journal I would've wrote about that I'm sure but I didn't so…..I don't think you told me that," she stuttered.

Opening his eyes he stared down at her, "I've read up to the point where we get married. You didn't find it suspicious that I rushed the marriage after finding out you were pregnant. You wanted to wait till after he was born in August to have an end of the summer wedding but I persuaded you to get married on Easter instead."

Staring up at him she answered, "I never even questioned you. I remember that entry I just stupidly thought you were excited."

Pulling his gaze away from hers he focused on the opposite wall, "From what I read I was excited. I probably left out the part about the curse because I didn't want you to worry."

Closing her eyes Hermione laid there in the silence listening to the click of the wall clock before she finally came to a decision, "Okay Malfoy we'll do this. We'll get married and have him," she said opening her eyes to find Draco staring at her. Sitting up she turned to him and added, "But if we're going to do this we will do it correctly. Which means we actually try to get along and I will not tolerate cheating," she said sternly.

Nodding he replied, "I think I can handle that," pausing he studied the witch sitting on his bed, "I'm also sorry for what I said last night."

Furrowing her brow she looked at him quizzically, "You said an awful lot last night Malfoy. Which are you referring to?"

Rolling his eyes he responded, "When I said that it was just probably lack of options. Upon reading most of your journal I know now that that isn't true."

Smiling she laid back once more, "Well thank you Malfoy. I know that probably cost you a lot of pride to apologize."

Snorting he too laid back, "You have no idea," shifting he turned to her, "So what do you think of me in that book?"

Blushing she told him, "I'm not telling you." Smiling he persisted, "Why not? I just apologized you owe me something."

Turning onto her side to face him she answered, "I thought you apologized because you realized what a prat you were not so that you'd get something out of it."

Smirking he answered, "I'm a Slytherin remember. I don't do anything unless it benefits me."

Rolling her eyes she asked, "Well what did you think of me then?" Shaking his head he responded, "Oh no I asked first." Heaving a sigh she closed her eyes, "I thought you sounded…well…..perfect…..and if I'm totally honest…..I already….love that version of you," she whispered waiting for him to start laughing at her. When he didn't make a sound she slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her. Slowly he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before he slowly leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Scooting closer he waited for her to respond before deepening the kiss. Gradually he pushed her back so that he was half on top of her as she snaked her arms up around his neck. His hands were everywhere. In her hair, skimming down her sides, till they rested on the exposed skin from her shirt riding up. Before she knew it he had flipped onto his back and brought her with so that she was now on top of him. Pushing herself up so that she was straddling him Hermione stared at him before slowly reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. "Merlin," he muttered as he pulled her down and attacked her neck. Rolling them over again he slowly worked his mouth down to her left breast while his hand cupped her right. Arching at the contact his mouth had on her breast Hermione gasped as she dug her nails into his shoulder. After lavishing her other breast he slowly worked his way back up to her mouth to capture it in a mind blowing kiss. Pulling away he looked down at the wide eyed witch. "We should stop," he whispered. Swallowing she could only nod as he rolled off of her. Sitting up he turned his back on her after handing her her top. Rising he waited a few seconds before turning around as she was pulling her top back over her head. Watching her he slowly leaned back across the bed to give her another searing kiss before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. "You taught me how to love once before I think you can do it again," he whispered before standing and making his way towards the door. Giving her one last look he opened the door and shut it softly behind him.

Flopping back onto the bed Hermione rolled over to Draco's side of the bed and buried her head into his pillow. "We're going to have to hurry this wedding along," she muttered as she thought of the wedding night and finishing what they had just started. Smiling she sat up and stretched.


	11. Chapter 11

Striding into the upstairs dueling room Draco found Blaise, Theo, Neville, and Daphne practicing in separate corners. Stopping just inside the door Draco smirked before proceeding to the couch in the middle of the room. Flopping down he sighed loudly before announcing, "Well I talked to her and we're getting married."

Draco never really understood the muggle saying 'you could hear a pin drop' till that moment. Then it was like an explosion. Blaise was the first to come out of his stupor with a shouted, "What!" Then Theo who rushed over to sit next to Draco asked, "Did you tell her about the consequences?" Neville and Daphne were trying to catch up both asking, "Who are you marrying?"

Addressing Daphne and Neville first he answered, "I know it's hard for you Longbottom but do try to keep up. I'm marrying Granger."

Coming to stand in front of Draco, with Daphne behind him, Neville glared down at the blond, "Why? You can't tell me that you two are in love. Hermione's not going to marry some prat she doesn't love."

Smirking Draco answered, "Well it's a good thing that she does love me then."

"No way," Neville hissed whirling and marching from the room. Sighing Daphne frowned at Draco, "Do you have to antagonize him?" Shrugging his shoulders Draco answered, "He's a Gryffindor, of course I do."

"And you're supposedly marrying and having a kid with the biggest one in this house," Daphne reminded him mildly. Snorting Theo cut in, "She's got you there, mate. So tell us what the hell is going on?"

"We talked and came to the decision that we both want Damon to be born. As you all know Malfoy's like most pureblood families can't have bastards so we need to marry in order for Damon to exist," pausing as he looked at each of his friends wide eyed stares he added lamely, "She's fine with it."

Furrowing his brow Theo asked, "Are you okay with it?"

Shrugging his shoulders Draco responded, "I can be okay with it. I mean, she let me read some of her journal and it's obvious that we love….or loved each other. Why can't we eventually get there this time?"

Shaking his head Blaise cautioned, "I don't know Draco. Marriage is a huge step."

Throwing his hands in the air Draco glared at the dark-haired wizard, "You were the one just yesterday who told me to talk to her, which I did. You were the one who told me to let this happen to me because and I quote 'You deserve happiness' so I am. Now you're telling me it's not a good idea?"

"No I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that marriage is a huge step and to really think about what you're asking her to do let alone yourself. Entering into a loveless marriage, I know we were all conditioned for that from the time we could walk, but to actually go through with it. Plus she's not made that way," Blaise defended.

Standing abruptly Draco paced back and forth, "You don't think I don't know that," he exclaimed, "She's Hermione freakin Granger for Merlin's sake! You didn't read that journal though. I wasn't lying to Longbottom. She admitted downstairs that she was in love with that version of me. I thought about what you said yesterday Blaise and there's no reason for me to deny this. Reading that journal made me realize that I have it all right there waiting all I have to do is grab it. So I'm grabbing it," he stated stopping his pacing and staring at his three friends who were now all sitting on the couch watching him intently.

Sighing Theo was the first to rise and extend his hand, "Well then I guess congrats are in order. I'm glad you two have decided to have him I spent some time with him yesterday and the kid's brilliant," he said shaking Draco's hand and then moving to the side as Daphne came up behind him.

Hugging Draco she told him, "Personally if you're happy I'm happy. You know I like Hermione and I love you so if you want to give it a go it's up to you." Hugging her back Draco whispered in her ear, "Same goes for Longbottom," as he released her and gave her a wink as she turned a violent shade of red. Stuttering she stepped back declaring she had no idea what he was talking about. Chuckling Draco turned to Blaise and asked, "Well what about you?"

Shrugging Blaise responded, "Same as yesterday you deserve to be happy. From what you said you were happy in the future with her so I don't see why you wouldn't be this time around too."

Smiling Draco thanked them and then turned towards the door, "I'm glad you all took it well. I better go find Granger and see if she's told Potter and Weasley yet."

Following behind Draco Blaise told him, "I doubt she has I haven't heard anything explode yet." Daphne and Theo looked at each other, "I'm not missing this," Theo exclaimed as he followed his two best friends down the stairs. Ten seconds later they could hear Daphne bounding down the steps calling, "Wait for me!"

Walking into the kitchen Hermione was greeted by Ginny, Ron, and Harry who were sitting around the table together, "Hey sleepy head you missed breakfast," Ginny chastised as Hermione took a seat next to her across from Ron.

"Yeah, I was busy talking with Malfoy about everything," pausing she glanced around, "Where's Damon?" she asked.

"He's in the potions lab with Pansy and Astoria. Mum floo'd earlier and was hoping she could come by and make dinner. Personally I think she just wants to meet Damon properly," Ginny answered. Shrugging her shoulders Hermione responded, "She should. According to my journal he used to call her Grandma Molly. She was kind of his surrogate because my parents were gone and…well…Malfoy's parents are…..," she trialed off. "Evil," Ron supplied. Glancing up at him Hermione bit her lip, "Yeah that."

"So you've been reading your journal?" Harry asked.

Breathing deeply Hermione answered, "Yeah and there's something I need to talk with you guys about."

"This sounds serious," Ginny commented as she shifted her chair to face Hermione better.

Smiling at Ginny Hermione responded, "Yeah it kind of is. So I spent all of yesterday reading the first part of my journal. The part about how Draco and I end up together. It was very enlightening," she said glancing up at her three best friends as Harry snorted, "I'll bet," he said sarcastically.

"Yes well anyway, the problem is that none of that will happen now. Damon altered the timelines so everything that was supposed to happen to make us fall in love won't happen now."

Nodding Harry looked concerned, "So what does that mean for Damon?"

Clearing her throat she answered, "Well my theory is that if Draco and I don't conceive him when we're supposed to he simply will disappear. I'm also concerned that if we don't start following that course he could start feeling sick or weak until we get on that course. Am I making any sense?" she asked desperately.

"I'm following…it's kind of like that muggle movie….Back to the Past or something," Harry answered. "Back to the Future," Hermione supplied, "But yes essentially that's what it's like," glancing at Ginny and Ron who both nodded she continued, "So anyway Draco and I spent the morning deciding what to do about this. Neither one of us want to see him disappear, you know."

"So what have you decided?" Ron asked cautiously.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed a loud voice. Bewildered everyone turned towards the door, "Was that Neville?" Ginny asked. "I think so," Harry answered. Hearing loud stomping coming from the stairs they were all surprised when the normally calm Neville came storming into the kitchen and focused his glare on Hermione, "There you are. Marriage! Are you out of your freakin mind?" he raged.

Sighing Hermione rolled her eyes, "I see you've spoken to Draco. And he conveniently left out parts of the situation."

Eyes wide Neville continued to rant, "It's true then? You're going to marry that git?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Harry called loudly standing up, "Hermione isn't marrying anyone, Neville. Come sit down and tell us what Malfoy told you," he said indicating the open seat next to him.

Shaking his head Neville stared at Harry then at Hermione, who was studying her hands in her lap, "No Harry I think he was telling some sort of the truth. They're getting married."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Tell him it's not true Hermione," Harry demanded. Raising her head she looked first at Ginny then at Harry who was clenching his jaw, "I'm sorry Harry but it's true," she said calmly.

Closing his eyes Harry took a deep breath before re-opening his eyes, "Explain this to me, Hermione."

"Well I was about to till Neville came storming in here like a banshee," she declared turning and glaring at the boy behind her, "Anyway, as I was saying Draco and I don't want Damon to disappear so we're going to have him."

"Well that's fine Hermione but you don't have to marry him to have his kid," Harry interrupted. "Actually, she does," Ron cut in speaking for the first time since Neville's outburst. Turning to Ron Harry stared at him quizzically, "What are you talking about? You can't be okay with this?"

Sighing Ron glanced at Harry before focusing on Hermione, "Of course I'm not okay with this but it's her life. I promised Pansy I'd stay out of it so that's what I intend to do," turning his attention back to Harry he continued, "And as far as them marrying, some old pureblood families put in place a curse that prevents bastards in the family. Pansy told me about it before we…..well anyway she just told me about it. So they have to marry or else he won't survive."

"You can't just break the dam curse somehow?" Harry asked exasperated.

"I'm sure you can. He's probably just sitting up there having a good laugh at Hermione's expense," Neville retorted.

"Well that's where you're wrong, Longbottom," drawled Draco as he stepped through the kitchen door flanked by Theo and Blaise, Daphne sneaking in behind them and taking a seat at the other end of the table. Presumably to watch the show. Whirling around Neville glared at the blonde, "Please, you've hated her for years. Wished her dead for Merlin's sake. What's changed that you're willing to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"That's really none of your concern, Longbottom," Draco sneered. Seeing Neville fingering his wand Hermione jumped up from her seat placing herself between Neville and Draco. "He's right Neville. I thank you for your concern but the decision is mine and I want to do this. I want Damon," turning to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, "I want my son. It's as simple as that and if I have to marry Draco then I will. I just hope you can at least pretend to be happy for me," she declared.

"I just don't want you to regret this, Hermione," Neville implored. Nodding Hermione smiled at the once shy cowardly boy and realized he'd grown into a strong capable man, "I know that Neville but I think I'll regret not having my son more." Shrugging Neville stepped forward and hugged her, "Alright, it's your life," glaring at Draco over her shoulder, "Just know Malfoy if you hurt her I'll kick your arse though."

"Duly noted, Longbottom," Draco retorted.

Smiling Ginny jumped up, "You know I'm always by your side Hermione," she said giving her a hug.

"While I don't exactly share her sentiment I did promise Pansy so whatever you think is best Hermione," Ron grumbled. Staring from his girlfriend to his best friend Harry simply rolled his eyes, "Well obviously I'm out numbered here," he said before striding over to Hermione, "You're my best friend and the smartest person I know. If this is what you want then who are we to stop you," he said giving her a hug.

"Well this is just simply touching," Draco drawled, "Can anyone tell me where my kid is?" he asked.

"He's downstairs with Pansy and Astoria," Ginny replied.

Smirking Draco started for the steps leading to the basement, "Perfect I think someone ought to tell him that his mummy and daddy are getting married," he taunted disappearing through the doorway.

Rolling his eyes Harry fixed his stare on Hermione, "Really Hermione? You're going to deal with that for the rest of your life?"

Chuckling Hermione hugged Harry again, "Trust me he can be a totally different person when he wants to be."

Snorting she heard Ron mumble, "When pigs fly."


	12. Chapter 12

"Aunt Pansy it's easier if you crush the beetle eyes, like this," Damon said taking the knife from the witch and turning it to the side as he brought the flat end of the blade down on the beetle eyes. "Do you see how they pop and the juice secretes?" he asked as he picked up the cutting board and added the eyes to the brewing potion.

Smiling Pansy asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Stepping back from the hot cauldron Damon settled himself back on the stool he had been occupying as he watched Aunt Pansy and Aunt Astoria work in the potion lab. Before he could answer he heard the drawling voice of his father, "His mum is Granger Pans where do you think the kid learned it?"

Turning Damon was surprised to see his father lounging against the door jamb. Chuckling his aunt turned back to the potion to stir it the necessary times, "Of course, what was I thinking."

Chuckling Draco sauntered into the potions lab and took a seat on the empty stool next to Damon. "Besides being schooled by a ten-year old what are you guys doing down here?"

"I'm finishing up my blood replenishing potion and Astoria is cutting up the next set of your ingredients for your poly juice potion. And Damon was down here when we got here," Pansy answered without taking her eyes off her cauldron.

"What were you doing down here? The potions lab isn't a playground," Draco said sternly turning to his would be son. Shrugging Damon met his father's glare head on and answered, "I was curious to see if it looked the same as it does in the future."

Irritated that the kid had the nerve to not even flinch Draco snapped, "Spare me the future rubbish."

Noticing the tension filling the room Astoria cut in, "So Draco we heard an awful shout earlier from upstairs. Mind telling us what in Merlin was going on up there," Astoria serenely asked without taking her eyes off the lacewing flies she was cutting.

Glaring one last time at Damon Draco turned his attention to the blonde across the room, "It was just Longbottom. He got a tad upset when I told him that I was marrying Granger," Draco drawled. With that announcement Pansy, who thankfully was finished stirring her potion, turned around bug eyed; as there was a loud shout from Astoria. "Ow dam it Draco," she exclaimed pulling her finger into her mouth as she had slipped and cut her finger. "You can't spring that on someone who has a knife," she yelled sucking on her finger.

"Well luckily Longbottom didn't have one of those," Draco said snarkily.

Narrowing her eyes Pansy asked, "What are you talking about? Marriage? You can't just erase years of dislike and one day decide to get married." Shifting Draco glared at Pansy, "Well Pans you can if you need to fulfill a requirement in order to…have something," he said glancing sideways at Damon who was steadily watching him.

Sputtering Pansy looked between Draco and Damon wide-eyed, "But….but….," sighing she threw her hands in the air, "I know as well as you do the ramifications Draco but this is crazy," she exclaimed, "Hermione has to know then, right?"

"Do you honestly think she would've agreed any other way?" he drawled rolling his eyes.

"Hold up. Time out," Astoria called, "Somebody want to explain what is going on? Why do you have to marry?" she asked.

"It's because our family has a curse placed on them that prevents bastards from being born. So in order to have me they have to be married," Damon piped up from his seat.

Jumping off his stool Draco turned angrily to his son, "How in Merlin's beard do you know about that?" he shouted.

Glancing at his father and then to Pansy who was quietly moving around the potion counter he settled his gaze back to his father, "You told me."

Crossing his arms Draco glared, "I most certainly did not."

Nodding Damon mimicked his father as he crossed his arms and glared back, "Yeah actually you did. Right after mum died you sat me down and told me all the Malfoy secrets. You wanted me prepared if anything should happen to you," he stated. Damon watched as his father took a deep breath as though he was trying to stay calm, he was usually very good at reading his father's mood but right now he didn't understand the anger coming from him. Apparently Aunt Pansy did as he watched her lay a hand on his father's shoulder, "Draco?" she said quietly.

Shrugging Pansy off Draco turned and stomped towards the door, "No, no way am I doing this. I've changed my mind," he said before storming out the door and up the stairs. Looking between his two aunts he asked, "What was that?"

Sighing Pansy made her way to the door, "That was your father's insecurities rearing their ugly head." Making her way around her work station Astoria took his hand and helped him off his stool, "It usually doesn't end well when he gets like this," she commented as they followed Pansy up the stairs to the kitchen where they could already hear shouting.

"So I haven't worked out any details yet but I thought we'd marry before we started on this mission. I know it seems rushed but I've always wanted a nice summer wedding and we may be…..distracted later," Hermione quietly told Ginny. The two had moved farther down the table and were quietly discussing what Hermione had read in her journal which then moved onto talking about her impending marriage.

Smiling Ginny nodded, "I have a beautiful white summer dress if you'd like to borrow it. With the war you can't just go walking down Diagon Alley to Madame Malkin's, you know."

Nodding Hermione smiled sadly, "I know. The protective enchantments carry through to the backyard which would be plenty big so I'm hoping to have it here. I guess I should talk to Mal-" she stopped as she heard someone slam into the kitchen behind her. Turning she stood quickly as Draco was looking around wildly before zeroing in on her. "Perfect, Granger I'm changing my mind. We're not marrying," he snarled making his way to the door leading to the upstairs. Stepping into his path Hermione cut him off, "What are you talking about, Malfoy? We decided that we both wanted this," she asked calmly.

Glaring Draco looked at the witch in front of him, "No I don't want this. I don't want you and I don't want that kid. Whatever drivel is written in that book of yours is complete crap. I'm a Malfoy," he shouted, "I don't sully myself with mud bloods or have half bloods as children. You're delusional if you think I can be that person from your fairy tale journal," he continued harshly as he pushed her out of the way and strode out the door. Falling back Hermione caught herself on the kitchen table as she watched him storm out of the room. Eyes wide she realized that she wasn't breathing and let a whoosh of air out of her lungs.

"What the hell was that?" asked Harry quietly.

"It was a Malfoy scared," Theo answered as he approached Hermione as one would approach a wild animal, "Hermione?" he asked quietly. "Let's sit down," he said pulling out a chair and sitting her down in it.

"What made him go off the deep end like that?" Ginny asked as Theo shrugged.

"It was my fault," said a small voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Damon, Pansy, and Astoria coming through the doorway from the potions lab.

"No, it wasn't your fault, sweetheart," Pansy said quickly. Pulling out two chairs she sat across from Hermione and motioned for Damon to sit down. "I've been his best friend since diapers and if you're going to marry him Hermione you're going to have to understand how he thinks."

Raising her head Hermione focused on the dark haired girl across from her, "He called me a mud blood," she whispered.

Nodding Pansy sighed, "He didn't mean it."

"He sure as hell sounded like he meant it, Pans," Ron snapped.

Closing her eyes Pansy took a deep breath before opening them and focusing on the witch across from her, "Listen I'm not making excuses for him. I know he can be a right prat but you also have to understand why he is the way he is. From an early age it was literally beat into him that Malfoy's do not show emotion," pausing as Hermione mumbled, "I know that."

"Yes well he doesn't like attachments and I think when Damon talked about the fact that in the future you both died, it upset him," Pansy continued.

"You don't think it upsets us too?" Harry demanded. "To know that if we had continued on the path we were on that all of us in this room would've eventually been killed."

"I know," Pansy said quietly. "It's just harder for Draco. He's never had anyone to really care about and protect. I mean he tries with us but it's still very hard for him to open himself like that and when it comes down to it he knows we can protect ourselves if need be. I think he was reminded downstairs that he had a wife and a child and he was unable to protect them in the future. It's hard for him to take that burden on," she finished shrugging.

Moments later everyone looked up as Hermione pushed her chair back loudly and stood up with a look of determination, "Well then I guess I'll just have to beat some sense into the bouncing ferret," she stated as she strode out of the kitchen. Chuckling Theo glanced around and commented, "He isn't going to know what hit him."

Quietly opening the door to Malfoy's room Hermione stepped in to find him lying on his bed with his arm over his face. Hearing the door click shut he stirred but didn't move, "Go away Pansy. I'm not in the mood for your psycho babble bullshit," he said harshly.

Narrowing her eyes Hermione raised her wand, "Oww! Dam it Pans," he yelled sitting up. Lowering her wand Hermione marched over to his bed and plopped down, "If you would've had the decency to look at who was in your room. You'd know that I'm not Pansy," she remarked.

Rolling his eyes he moved back against the head board, "What do you want Granger? You didn't get it through that bushy head of yours the first time; that I don't want anything to do with this?"

"No obviously I didn't because I think you're lying. Tell me what happened?" she demanded.

Scoffing he crossed his arms and glared at the petite witch, "Who the hell do you think you are? I wasn't lying. I know you've conjured up some crazy fantasy about us but sorry I'm not going to play your knight in shining armor."

Cocking her head she studied the blonde wizard, "I think you're scared," she whispered. Rolling his eyes he asked, "What would I be scared of, Granger?" Shrugging she responded, "You're scared of having a wife and child. I think you're scared that we could get hurt and I think you're scared of being the kind of father your father was."

"God dam it Granger," he yelled lunging for her and pinning her to the bed, "Don't talk about my father. You know nothing about him!" "But I do Draco," she whispered, "You told me about him. You've only read half the journal, Draco, there are entries as the pregnancy went on about him and you. You're fears of becoming like him. At one point you did the same thing you are right now which is lashing out, trying to get me to hate you."

Breathing heavily Draco stared down at her before slowly moving off of her and standing up, "What do you want me to do? This kid shows up out of the blue and blindsides us with this shit. According to your book of secrets we worked our way to this point. It literally took months and all of a sudden in two days I'm just supposed to be okay with gaining a wife and kid?"

Sitting up Hermione reached out and pulled him back to sit down, "It's okay to freak out," she said chuckling a little, "If you honestly think that I'm not you're crazy." Sighing Draco pushed himself back against the headboard again, "He sat down there talking about how we died like he was talking about the weather. He's ten years old and he's already seen more death than any of us. What if we do this and nothing changes? Just because we know where these horcruxes are doesn't mean it's going to be a picnic to get them. People may still die. You may still die because I can't protect you," he said as he massaged his temples. Feeling the bed shift Draco looked up to find Hermione sitting in front of him, "It's a risk for all of us. I'm not delusional I know that we could go on this mission to Gringott's and one of us may not come back. However, I'm going to be fighting just a little harder to stay alive because of the future that I know we could have."

Shaking his head Draco chuckled, "This is insane you know that right?"

Nodding Hermione smiled, "Yes I know. However you did illicit a challenge this morning that I have all intentions of winning." Furrowing his brow Draco asked, "What challenge?" Smirking Hermione hopped off the bed and strode towards the door. "You don't remember?" she asked innocently. "We were right there on your bed when you challenged me to teach you how to love again." Opening the door Hermione glanced back, "I have every intention to accept and succeed at that challenge, Mr. Malfoy," she said winking before turning and closing the door with a click.

Snorting Draco laid back again trying to figure out how she had managed to calm him in less then twenty minutes. It usually took his friends at least an hour to get through to him. 'Dam witch,' he thought rolling his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Pushing the door open Hermione was assaulted by the aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Inhaling deeply she smiled, "mmmmmm it smells really good Mrs. Weasley." Turning from the salad she was mixing together Mrs. Weasley rushed around the table towards Hermione, "Oh Hermione dear. I haven't seen you all day. How are you?" she asked giving Hermione a bone crushing hug. Laughing Hermione responded, "I'm fine. You just saw me yesterday Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh I know I know," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Hermione over to the counter so that she could finish mixing her greens. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you though with everything that went on. I hear congratulations are in order," she said turning and placing the bowl of salad on the kitchen table.

"Yes. I hope you're not angry with me but I really want to give my son a chance," Hermione said tentatively. Turning from the noodles she was stirring Mrs. Weasley stared at Hermione quizzically, "My dear why would I be angry with you?" "Well, because I'm marrying a Malfoy and I know you and your family have a history with them," Hermione answered. Smiling Mrs. Weasley turned back to the noodles, "While it's true Malfoy senior in years past has done almost everything in his power to get Arthur fired from the ministry. However, that has nothing to do with young Mr. Malfoy. Honestly I don't know the young man enough to pass judgment but I do know you. And I know that you wouldn't rush into something without examining all angles."

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley that means a lot," Hermione said sighing in relief. "Where is everyone? I didn't hear or pass anyone coming down from the library." Shrugging Mrs. Weasley passed to the oven where she pulled out a roasting pan and placed it on two pot holders on the counter, "I don't know dear. I've been here for a little while and the only ones to pass through here were Harry, Ginny, and Damon. After telling me about the upcoming wedding Harry and Ginny said something about measuring the backyard for decorations and disappeared. Damon wondered out after them. By the way Hermione," Mrs Weasley said turning towards Hermione, "that son of yours is exceptional. You've done a remarkable job with him."

Laughing as she pulled plates out of the cabinet Hermione started setting the table, "Well I haven't actually done anything yet." Waving her wand Mrs Weasley moved the food she had prepared from the stove to the kitchen table. "Well whatever you do or did in the future keep it up," she laughed moving to the refrigerator to pull out the pitcher of lemonade. Setting the last plate down Hermione watched the Weasley matriarch bustle around the kitchen preparing dinner for a small army, "Well I had pretty good teachers between my own mum and you, Mrs. Weasley." Raising her head from the glasses she was filling Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione, "Thank you dear that means a lot. Now why don't you prop the kitchen door open and get everyone down here for dinner."

Furrowing her brow Hermione moved to open the kitchen door, "Do you want me to call everyone down?" she asked. Laughing heartily Mrs. Weasley answered, "Oh no dear Ron will take care of that." Taking a seat at the table Hermione asked, "How will Ron-" she was interrupted by a bellow from upstairs, "DINNER IS READY," followed by a thunder of foot steps coming down the stairs. Eyes wide Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley who was silently laughing, "That's my Ronald. He always did have the ability to sniff out food," she said winking as she waved her wand and the glasses of lemonade flew around the room one settling at each plate.

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter as everyone trooped into the kitchen all beckoned there by Ron's nose. "What's so funny Hermione?" Ginny asked taking her seat beside Harry. "Nothing Gin," Hermione answered as she smiled at Damon who took the seat on her left. "I trust you've been behaving yourself?" she asked him. "Of course I have," he said with a smile. Narrowing her eyes she watched her son for a second, "You just reminded me of your father with that smile," she commented glancing across the table as Draco settled in his chair. Smirking Draco replied, "He gets his charms from me obviously." "Obviously," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Once everyone was settled and digging in Hermione interrupted, "After dinner I was hoping we could have a meeting in the library. I've been going through the journal making charts all afternoon." "Sure Hermione," Harry answered. Smiling, "Great," she said before turning towards Blaise, "Blaise, do you know if Luna is still at Hogwarts or if she's at home?" Furrowing his brow Blaise answered, "She's at Hogwarts cleaning up the room of requirement from the school year that just ended. She'll be heading home in a few days to visit her father and then head back in a few weeks to prepare for the next year. Why?"

Biting her lip Hermione answered, "There are some things that concern her so I was wondering if you'd be able to pop over and get her after dinner." Nodding Blaise told her he'd head over when he was done.

Once everyone was settled haphazardly around the library Hermione settled on her desk with her notes while the charts she made where floating around her. Taking a deep breath Hermione began, "Alright so I've put together a timeline of attacks that are going to occur in the next few months. I was going to list the missions that we went on but I thought that pointless since we won't be going on those now since we know where the horcruxes are. The first attack that we need to discuss will happen next Friday and it involves you, Luna, and your father."

"Us? Why would they come after us?" Luna asked wide eyed. "Apparently your father is planning a comeback of The Quibbler and enclosed will be pages dedicated to Harry and our cause. The Dark Lord doesn't take to kindly to it," Hermione answered shrugging. "Why would he do that?" exclaimed Harry, "Didn't he learn two years ago when they destroyed his house? He was just lucky he wasn't there last time." "Daddy didn't say anything to me," Luna commented as Blaise took her hand.

"Alright so if Mr. Lovegood doesn't publish the copy then they won't have any reason to come after them," Blaise reasoned. Taking a deep breath Hermione sighed, "That's the thing though. After the article comes out the Order has an influx of people willing to fight for Harry, which in the long run is something that we need."

"No, no way are we just going to sit back and let them attack Luna's home," exclaimed Blaise. "Blaise," Luna said quietly, "It's not like we'll be blindsided. We could allow father to publish the magazine and set up an attack of our own." Smiling Hermione nodded, "That's what I was thinking too, Luna. Of course, we wouldn't do anything without you and your father's permission."

Smiling serenely Luna replied, "If we know they're coming we may as well prepare for them. I'll contact daddy tomorrow." "Okay, I'll wait to here from you and then I'll contact Remus to set up who will be involved from our side," Hermione said shifting her notes, "Alright so the next attack after that one won't be for another month. They're going to go after the joke shop," she said looking towards Ron.

"Alright before we go through these attacks one by one I think the best thing is to just give your list to Remus and let the order take care of them," Ginny cut in. "I think Ginny is right. Our mission is to find and destroy the horcruxes, which will never get done if we're gallivanting around after the death eaters," Harry said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Potter, the other missions can be taken over by the order but I'm not going to leave Luna and her father to anyone else," Blaise responded. Nodding Harry looked at Luna and Blaise, "I agree. If Mr. Lovegood is going to be putting himself in harms way to gain a few more supporters for our side then the least we can do is help protect him."

"Okay well then I'll hand over the list to Remus then," Hermione agreed. "Now I've also done more reading on the horcruxes and found that Ravenclaw's diadiem is actually at Hogwarts," she continued, "we could go and get it tomorrow."

"Where?" asked Pansy.

"The room of requirement, of course," Hermione laughed. "Hermione, Luna and Neville use that room every year to hide the kids afraid of the Carrows, I think they would've noticed a piece of the Dark Lord's soul sleeping next to them," commented Daphne.

"Yes, but they use it in a completely different way then what Tom Riddle used it for," Hermione responded looking towards Harry, "he used it as a hiding spot." Chuckling Harry shook his head, "This whole time. I could've had that one in sixth year when I hid the Half-blood Prince's book in there, if I had known what to look for, of course."

"So who's going to get it?" asked Ron. "I think we should all go," Pansy exclaimed bouncing in her seat. "All of us? Would that be safe?" asked Ginny.

"The only death eater there right now is Snape. The Carrows have gone back to the Manor so I don't see why it wouldn't be safe," responded Blaise, "I'll floo Snape after we're done here and see if we could all spend a few days at the castle."

"That would be perfect Blaise," Hermione smiled, "because there's something else we need to discuss having to do with Hogwarts," she continued apprehensively. "So obviously we'll be able to get the diadiem without him knowing however we may not have that luck with the cup, and we for sure won't be able to get the snake without him knowing. So we need to figure out where we could lure him where we would have the advantage, and I think Hogwarts would be the place," she finished in a rush.

"You want to destroy the castle?," Ron asked incredulously.

"That's not what she said, Weasel," Draco drawled speaking for the first time, "She's thinking logically. Who knows that castle better then us? We'd have the advantage to mount an attack against the Dark Lord and the death eaters."

"Dumbledore always told me that help would always be given at Hogwarts so the castle in itself probably has magical capabilities," Harry piped up, "I think it could work. Obviously we'll have to bring it up to Remus, see what he says."

Nodding Hermione agreed with Harry before asking how Bill was fairing with the Goblins. Blowing his breath out Harry rolled his eyes, "He's only met with one but that apparently didn't go over well. He said it could take him a few weeks so we'll go to Hogwarts, set up the attack at Luna's, and hope he gets somewhere by then."

Clapping her hands together Hermione looked around, "Alright so I'll get with Remus, Luna you're talking to your dad, and Blaise you're taking on Professor Snape. Hopefully we'll be at Hogwarts by tomorrow," she finished as everyone stood to leave. Saying their goodbyes Hermione hopped off her desk and walked around to sit behind it when she heard a throat being cleared. Looking up she found Draco on the other side of the desk, "Yes?" she asked.

Pulling a wing back chair over Draco sat down, "I was just wondering if Damon wrote about how he came across this diadiem thing."

Smiling Hermione nodded, "Yeah, apparently he was frustrated with his research and was walking through the castle when he came across The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. He ended up talking to her and she told him about a strange boy who took it and performed dark magic. He put two and two together and found it in the room of requirement."

Shaking his head Draco smiled, "Your kid certainly takes after you doesn't he Granger?" Laughing Hermione sat back, "Please, did you not see that smile he gave me earlier? That was classic Draco Malfoy."

"Well you can teach him all your smarts and I can teach him all my sneakiness," he said rising from his chair and heading for the door. "Don't be to late Granger. I'll keep the light on," he said with a wink. Furrowing her brow she asked, "What do you mean?" Pausing at the door he looked back at her, "Well if we're going to be married soon we may as well get used to sleeping in the same bed," he said before disappearing through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Coughing Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. Glancing around she quickly righted herself and moved out of the way as Daphne came through the floo behind her. Joining Ginny against the wall she found herself drawn to the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He looked so peaceful. Smiling she turned back to the floo as Draco came through. Locking eyes with him she felt herself blush as she thought back to last night.

She had had no intention what-so-ever to sharing a bed with Draco again. However, she once again walked into her room to find Pansy and Ron in a compromising position. Backing out of the room quickly she shut the door and turned to find Draco lounging against the door frame to his bedroom smiling. Rolling her eyes she shoved past him and proceeded to his dresser drawer where she rifled through until she found an old quidditch jersey. Pulling it out she turned to find that Draco had quietly shut the door and was now leaning against it watching her. "Do you mind?" she hissed glancing at the sleeping boy in the other bed. Shrugging he simply smirked. Huffing she glared at him and simply pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to her side as she watched him take a deep breath. Smirking she reached around and unclasped her bra and let it join her shirt on the floor. Raising her eyebrow was like sending a signal directly to his libido because he all but launched himself across the room at her. "Good god Granger, you're going to be the death of me," he whispered as they fell across the bed together.

Blinking Hermione came back to herself when she realized that Professor Snape was talking. Tearing her gaze from a smirking Draco she focused on her old professor. "I've arranged for you all to sleep in Gryffindor tower. I realize that you Slytherins may have a problem with this but you'll get over it," Professor Snape drawled glancing around at the mish mosh of people, "Now get out of my office." Following the others out of the office Hermione felt a rush of excitement as the stone gargoyles moved aside and the hallway of Hogwarts came into view. Smiling Hermione moved to the wall and let everyone bypass her as she walked and drug her hand against the cold stone wall. It had been two years since she had walked these halls and it still felt like home.

Feeling someone grasp her hand she turned her head to find Draco there. Smirking he asked, "Thinking about last night again, Granger?" Scoffing she pulled her hand out of his, "Of course not. Besides nothing really happened." Snorting Draco rolled his eyes, "Only because Damon was in the room. You have to admit Granger we've got great chemistry," he laughed as he moved away from her and joined Blaise and Theo who were a couple paces ahead.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room Hermione stopped and inhaled. It smelled the same as she remembered. Smiling she noticed Harry standing off to the side. Walking over to him she bumped her shoulder against his, "You okay?" she asked. Nodding Harry glanced at her and smiled, "It's like being home. I didn't realize how much I missed this place till we got here." Sighing Hermione nodded as well, "I know. I felt the same way as soon as we stepped into the hallway." Picking his back pack up from where he had dropped it Harry looked towards the stairs, "I'm going to go check out the dorms." Hermione watched as Ginny hurried up the stairs after Harry. Shaking her head she headed over to the couches and plopped herself down next to Astoria.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Theo. "Yea as much as we love the color red," Blaise said looking significantly around the common room, "we're only here for a couple days. Luna said she'd be down by the lake so we're going to go down and find her."

"Sure," Ron answered pulling Pansy up. "We'll go too," Astoria said as she and Daphne followed the boys from the common room. "Me too," Damon called running after the Slytherins. "You coming Hermione?" Pansy asked. "No, I'm going to relax. Did anyone see where Malfoy went?" she asked as she had just noticed that the blonde wasn't in the common room. Shaking her head Pansy answered, "No, he took off as soon as he saw where the common room was. Have a good relaxation," she said before following Ron through the portrait hole.

She had a feeling she'd find him there. Coming to the top of the stairs she stood for a second to watch him at the railing. "Everyone is down by the lake. What are you doing up here?" she asked moving next to him and looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. "Shouldn't the question be what are you doing up here?" he countered. Turning to stare at him she didn't answer but simply watched him till he decided to answer her, "If you must know Granger I'm relieving 6th year. I spent a lot of time up here when I wasn't in the room of requirement that is."

"It wasn't your fault that he died. He was going to die anyway, you know that," she said quietly. Watching as he clenched the railing she reached over and placed her hand on top of his. Sighing Draco turned his hand so that he was now holding Hermione's hand, "I know that Granger. I just wish I would've known what I know now then. If that makes any sense."

"Of course it does. Do you think it would've made a difference?" she asked. Snorting he answered, "Probably not. In case you didn't notice I was a bit of an arrogant prat back then." Giggling Hermione smiled up at him, "Back then? I don't think that ever wore off."

"Hardy har har, you're so funny Granger," he responded. Staring at their intertwined fingers Hermione took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think you would've switched sides had your mother not died?" She immediately regretted asking as he pulled his hand away and walked a few paces away from her. "I'm not sure what answer to give you, Granger. I could lie and say of course but you're not stupid. My mother didn't agree with what my father was doing but she would've stayed by his side anyway and I would've stayed by hers," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

Nodding Hermione walked over and stood in front of him, "I understand your logic Draco. Now come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her, "let's not dwell on the past. Everyone is out by the lake. Let's forget about this war for a few hours."

After dinner found the group of friends standing outside the room of requirement as Harry paced back and forth in front of the stone wall. After his third time a wooden door appeared. Opening it he allowed everyone to head in before bringing up the rear and closing the door behind him. "Alright, so we're looking for Ravenclaw's diadiem. I'm not sure what it exactly looks like but Luna tells me it's like a crown. We'll split up and search. If anyone thinks they've found it set off green sparks," Harry said looking around as everyone moved into their odd groupings and started drifting off down different paths through the room. Grabbing Ginny's hand he allowed her to lead her into the pile of 'hidden' objects.

"So do you even know where you're going?" Damon asked Draco as he and Hermione followed his father through the maze of objects. "I practically lived in this room for a year, kid, I know a few paths," Draco answered as he shifted some books aside, "Are you two even looking for this bloody diadiem thing," he asked glancing at the two behind him. "You forget, dad, that I've already found the stupid thing once," Damon replied rolling his eyes. Stepping aside Draco motioned for Damon to pass him, "Well then lead on oh wise one."

Looking around with his hands on his hips Damon narrowed his eyes, "I think we veered the wrong way. I'm pretty sure it was back over to the right more," he said turning and heading towards the right.

"You two are like an old married couple sniping at each other," Hermione commented as she passed Draco and followed her son. "Don't forget Granger we're supposed to become the old married couple," he laughed as she glared over her shoulder at him.

After walking for a few minutes the trio came across a large cabinet. Stopping in front of it Damon looked at it thoughtfully, "I think I remember this thing. I'm pretty sure I found it somewhere over there," he said as he turned around and pointed in the opposite direction. Seeing his father's face Damon furrowed his brow and asked, "What's the matter?" When his father didn't answer he looked at his mother who seemed to be focused on his father. "Draco," she said quietly placing a hand on his arm. "It's okay Granger," he said as he shook her off and approached the vanishing cabinet slowly.

"What's going on?" Damon asked trying to get his parent's attention. Approaching Damon, Hermione put her arm around his shoulder, "This cabinet just bothers your father," she told him quietly. "Why?" he asked watching his father slowly pull out his wand.

"It's a mistake from my past," Draco growled as he lifted his wand. "Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked alarmingly. "It needs to be destroyed," he said trying to control his anger. "No, it needs to be left in the past," Hermione insisted. "Well you don't get to decide," Draco replied as he started to yell, "Bom-," before he could get his spell out he was interrupted by, "Expelliarmus!" and his wand flew out of his hand and over the heads of Hermione and Damon.

"Hermione's right Malfoy. It needs to be left in the past and you need to leave it there," Harry said striding up with Draco's wand. "Always sticking your nose into things that don't concern you, Potter," Draco sneered taking his wand back from Harry's outstretched hand. "Draco, you know he's right," Hermione said quietly once again placing her hand on his arm and sliding it down to clasp his hand with hers. Pulling him away from the cabinet she passed Damon, Ginny, and Harry and headed in the direction that Damon had pointed to earlier. "Let's find the diadiem so we can get out of here," Harry said coming up behind the two. "Damon thinks he remembers it somewhere over in this direction," Hermione told him.

"Everyone be quiet," Harry demanded as he shut his eyes. Slowly he started to walk forward till he came to a small round table. Opening his eyes he glanced back, "It's somewhere here," he said. Rushing up next to Harry Damon exclaimed, "Yes, I remember. It's right inside here," he said reaching out to open a box on the table. "No," both his parents exclaimed pulling him back from the table, "Don't touch that it's part of the dark lord," Draco yelled. Snorting Damon crossed his arms across his chest, "I've already touched it before." "I don't give a merlin's dam if you've touched it before. You're not touching it this time," Draco commanded.

"It looks so normal," Ginny commented leaning around Harry and peering at the diadiem. "That's the point, Gin," Harry commented as he turned around with it, "Is the family argument done with?" he asked looking between Draco and Damon. Taking Damon's shrug as acceptance Draco nodded. "Good, I'm going to call everyone back here so we can get out of here," Harry said raising his wand and shooting off sparks.

It took a few minutes before Blaise and Luna rounded the corner followed by Astoria and Theo. Eventually Daphne and Neville, who had shown up for dinner, came into view. After several long minutes Draco muttered, "Where the hell are Pansy and the Weasel?" "This place is huge they're coming," Hermione told him quietly. Fifteen minutes later and 2 more times of sparks being shot in the air Pansy and Ron finally stumbled into view. Looking at them Hermione immediately realized what had taken so long as had Draco who voiced it, "Next time the two of you want to shag do it on your own time," he sneered at the two. Sputtering Pansy stood up straighter, "I don't know what you're talking about, Draco." "Pansy dear you're shirt is on backwards and Ron's is inside out," Daphne supplied helpfully. "Exactly," Draco commented as he turned and pulled Hermione behind him towards the door.


	15. Chapter 15

It was just after breakfast and Hermione had left the great hall to walk the grounds of Hogwarts. She eventually found herself in the courtyard, sitting on a low wall, soaking up the sun, when she heard gravel crunch. Opening her eyes she smiled when Damon came to sit next to her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Just thinking; enjoying the peace," she answered. "What were you thinking about?" he asked as he raised his face to the sun. He had had to many days stuck underground to not enjoy it in that moment. Laughing she answered, "Actually I was sitting here imagining you walking these grounds with a little miniature Harry Potter next to you."

Glancing sideways at his mother Damon snorted, "His name is James." Startled Hermione looked over at her son, "That's right. They do have a son. He's what like a year younger?" Nodding Damon answered, "Yep, but I'm more best friends with Teddy Lupin even though he's like three years older," hesitating he asked, "Do you think if you're able to change how the future turns out that he and I would still be best friends?" "Well I don't see why not," Hermione answered, "You don't think you will be?" she asked noting the disbelieving look on his face. Shrugging Damon responded, "Well we sort of bonded because of the war going on around us. I mean I'm close with James but it's just different with Teddy, I can't explain it." Smiling Hermione put her arm around him, "I wouldn't worry. Besides I'll make sure that you're involved in each other's lives if we do succeed in finishing this war."

Looking around Hermione told him, "You know I've never been here during the summer months. It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Glancing around Damon nodded, "Yea, I've never seen it standing in one piece. I hope we end this so I have the opportunity to be a student here one day," he replied wistfully. "We will," she responded squeezing him tight against her side.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Draco called walking across the courtyard towards them. Once he was standing in front of them Hermione answered, "We're just chatting." Squinting at her face Draco looked as if he was going to question her but turned to Damon instead, "Theo is looking for you. Something about quid ditch," he told his son. "Oh yeah," Damon exclaimed jumping down from the wall, "I forgot he said he was going to teach me how to play. See you guys later," he said before running off into the castle.

"Ummm…..I don't know if that's safe for him," Hermione voiced. "Relax Granger, I was four when I flew solo. He'll be fine," Draco reasoned. "Yes well you grew up around it. From what I gather we weren't out gallivanting around on brooms every day," she retorted. "No, but by four he was already a master at wandless magic because there was no wand maker. I think he can handle a broom," Draco insisted. Instantly deflating Hermione asked, "Did he tell you that?" Leaning against the wall next to her Draco answered, "No, he told Mrs. Weasley, who told the Weasel, who told Pansy, who told me." Sighing Hermione told him, "I asked him about it that day but he fell asleep while we were talking and he didn't get a chance to tell me how he blew up that clock."

Studying the witch beside him Draco asked, "What were you guys talking about earlier that had you looking sad when I walked out here?" " I was talking about how I've never seen Hogwarts in the summer and he made a comment about how he's never seen Hogwarts standing in one piece. It just through me for a second," she told him shrugging. Glancing around the courtyard Draco smiled, "You can almost forget that there is a war going on. It's so quite."

"I was thinking the same thing walking around the grounds earlier," she said smiling at him. "This place was like my second home. Coming here and realizing that I wasn't some sort of freak and that I was considered normal was the best feeling," she told him, "and now we're going to ruin it by bringing the war here," she said sighing. "You know it's our best defense," he said quietly. Blinking Hermione smiled sadly at him, "I know. It just sucks that we have to destroy the castle," she murmured. "Anyway," she said brightly as she jumped down from the wall, "I'm going to head up to the library and check out the new books from the last two years. I'll see you later," she said waving over her shoulder and walking away.

Watching as she hurried away Draco started to form an idea. He needed to find Potter.

Stretching Hermione wondered what time it was. She knew she had missed lunch as she had been in the library for hours. Listening as her stomach growled she got up and put her books back up on the shelves and made her way towards the library desk to look at the time. "Oh my, no wonder I'm hungry," she said to herself as it was 7:00 at night. She had been in the library for ten hours! Heading for the door she wondered why nobody had come and gotten her for dinner. Pushing open the doors to the library she stepped out into the hallway and found Pansy sitting on the floor reading a Witch Weekly magazine. Glancing up she threw the magazine to the side and jumped up, "Finally," she exclaimed.

Furrowing her brow Hermione stared at the black haired witch, "Were you waiting for me?" Hands on her hips Pansy rolled her eyes, "Duh, now I know we're still fairly new at this BFF thing but I need you to put this blind fold on," she said in a hurry pulling a black blindfold from her pocket, "and just trust me," she finished smiling. Eyes wide Hermione stared, "Pansy, are you okay," she asked. Huffing Pansy stomped her foot, "Look I have one job and this is it. Please don't question me. I promise you're going to love where I have to take you," she said holding out the blindfold again. Sighing Hermione decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, "Alright, I'll let you do your job," she told her taking the blind fold and tying it around her face.

"Okay, so hold still I just have to make some improvements," Pansy said pulling out her wand. "Improvements. What do you mean? What are you doing, Pans, I can't see you," Hermione screeched. "Relax, I'm just changing your clothes and your hair to something much more appropriate and then we'll be on our way," Pansy told her. Waving her wand Pansy smiled as Hermione started to change before her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to take your arm and lead you down to the great hall," Pansy instructed her as she took her arm. "Pans, why am I wearing a dress?" Hermione inquired. "Don't worry you'll find out as soon as we get downstairs. Now careful you have to step down," she told Hermione as she slowly helped her down the winding hallways and staircases of Hogwarts.

The usual five minute walk took closer to fifteen since Hermione had to more like shuffle there instead of walk. After a few steps she had realized that she had some sort of high heel on which made it near impossible to walk especially when she couldn't see. Grumbling to herself she didn't hear Pansy at first when she told her that they had arrived at their destination. "Great where's here," Hermione asked perturbed.

"You're at the Great Hall, Hermione, and you look fabulous," came the voice of Harry Potter. His voice sounded like he was somewhere to her left and so she turned towards it. "Well that's great Harry but could someone please tell me what in Merlin is going on?" she asked exasperated. "I'm going to head in before you take your blindfold off," Pansy said as she let go of Hermione's arm and then Hermione heard the heavy wooden door open then close.

"Alright, Hermione, I'm going to take the blindfold off. Wait till you see yourself. Pansy is really gifted with transfiguration," Harry babbled as he moved around her and untied the blindfold. Blinking at the sudden light Hermione focused on Harry who had moved back into her line of sight. "Harry, why are you wearing dress robes?" she asked. "And why am I wearing a wedding dress?" she asked alarmed as she looked down at herself.

Smiling Harry told her, "Because behind that door is your wedding." "My WHAT?" she all but shrieked. "Wow, Hermione tone it down a little. I think you blew out my eardrum," Harry exaggerated. "Harry James Potter you better tell me what the heck is going on," Hermione warned him. Holding up his hands in surrender Harry told her, "Look, Malfoy came up with the idea to surprise you with a wedding. He said something about you always wanting an end of the summer wedding but he figured mid summer would be good considering we'll probably be pretty busy by that time. Anyway, so we've put your wedding together for you," Harry finished lamely.

Eyes wide Hermione wasn't sure how to react. On one hand she was extremely touched that Draco would even think of doing something like this but on the other hand she felt like she was already being forced into this and now she had had no say in anything. Taking a deep breath she made a split decision and smiled at Harry, "Where's Ron?" she asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. 'They can probably here it on the other side of the solid oak doors,' she thought to herself as she paused in her pacing. "This is crazy," she said to herself as she heard the doors opening behind her and turned to see her two best friends coming through the door. "You asked for me, Hermione?" Ron asked looking at her worried.

Smiling Hermione nodded, "I did," she said taking Ron's hand then Harry's hand, "I understand that my wedding is behind these doors and since my parents aren't here I wanted my two best friends to walk me down the aisle." Blinking Ron glanced at Harry, "You don't just want Harry to step in for your father?" he asked. Shaking her head Hermione answered, "I want you both. You two have been my family since first year. We've been through a lot and I think it only appropriate if you both gave me away." Turning crimson Ron scratched the back of his head, "Well of course. I'd be honored." "As would I," Harry piped up throwing his arms around them both and pulling them in for a three way hug.

Laughing Hermione stepped back and smoothed out her dress, "Now let's not ruin Pansy's hard work," she joked. "Well if you're ready Hermione I'll send the signal," Harry told her. Taking a deep breath Hermione nodded her consent as Harry sent his patronus through the door into the great hall.

"Okay, let's get you married," Harry joked moving to take her left arm as Ron took her right. Waving his wand the wooden doors slowly started to open as Hermione could hear the traditional muggle wedding march start from inside. Stepping forward she stopped just inside the doors. Looking around she was in awe. In a few short hours they had taken the great hall and had turned it into a beautiful setting for a summer night wedding. The enchanted ceiling was dark as midnight and filled with twinkling stars. They had set up rows of chairs towards the front of the great hall that were draped in white and tied by a simple pale blue ribbon. Towards the back of the hall several round tables were set up for after the ceremony with bowls of glittering white crystals and pale blue roses as centerpieces. The aisle leading to the alter was strewn with white and blue rose petals and the alter itself was surrounded by an arch of white and blue roses with sparkling white fairy lights mixed through. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. "What do you think?" Harry whispered. Smiling as she had just caught sight of her groom Hermione whispered back, "I love it."

Walking down the aisle Hermione kept her focus on Draco at the front of the great hall waiting for her. She didn't even glance at the guests who had come to watch she could only focus on her childhood enemy who she was about to tie herself to. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach until she glanced to Draco's left and saw Damon standing next to him. Her nerves instantly calmed and she knew this was the right decision. Reaching the alter she glanced to the left and laughed when she saw Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Luna all standing on her side of the alter in pale blue halter dresses. "They didn't know who'd you choose so they're all your maid of honor," Harry whispered. Snorting Ron added, "You should've seen the cat fight before mum offered this solution. "You all look beautiful," Hermione whispered to them which was followed by a chorus of, "So do you."

Turning to the alter she was surprised to see Professor Snape standing in the officiate position. "Can we get started?" he drawled rolling his eyes. "Of course Professor." Clearing his throat he began, "Witches and Wizards. Friends and Family we're here to celebrate the union of Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Who gives this bride away?" Snape asked looking towards Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Clearing his throat Harry said, "Her brothers, Harry Potter." "And Ron Weasley," Ron chimed in. Turning to both boys in turn Hermione kissed each of their cheeks before Harry placed her hand into Draco's waiting one. "Take care of her Malfoy," Harry instructed as Draco nodded to both boys. Stepping up next to Draco Hermione once again focused on Professor Snape who had each of them recite their vows and exchange rings. Hermione was amazed that Draco had thought of everything including getting the rings.

Hermione thought after the exchange of rings that they would be announced husband and wife. However, she was surprised when Professor Snape picked up a small pestle and bowl and handed Draco a ceremonial knife. "Wait what are you doing?" Hermione asked alarmed. Glancing between Draco and Hermione Professor Snape murmured, "I thought you said she agreed to this Draco." Rolling his eyes Draco whispered, "It's a blood ritual Granger." "I know what it is Malfoy," Hermione hissed, "Look I was under the impression that after Damon was born we'd separate you can be free to go if you want. If we do a blood ritual you can't leave," she rushed out. "I know that Granger," Draco drawled with a raise of his eyebrow. Blinking Hermione stared at Draco trying to figure out if he really understood what he was actually saying. Raising the knife Draco pricked his finger and let a drop fall into the bowl. Silently he handed the knife to Hermione. She could hear her friends whispering from behind her, wondering what was going on. Taking it she stared for a few seconds scrutinizing Draco before realizing that he wasn't a man of words but gestures and this was his gesture. Performing a blood ritual was his way of telling her that he was prepared to be committed to not just Damon but to her as well. Pricking her finger she let a drop of blood fall into the bowl. She watched as Professor Snape waved his wand over the bowl and then chanted in what sounded like Latin. Finishing with the chant he used the pestle to grind together the contents to make a paste. He then smeared the paste onto the self inflicted wounds on both Draco and Hermione's fingers before waving his wand once again, "Blood of blood bless these two evermore."

The feeling that washed over her was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was like a buzzing that started at her finger and slowly moved through every nerve ending in her body. Then slowly it was like a wave of calm overtook her senses. Wide eyed she looked up at Draco who was watching her intently, "Did you feel that too?" she asked. "Yea," he answered. "It was the blood bond taking effect," Snape informed them. "Now," he said raising his voice, "Witches and Wizards I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he announced to the room of friends and family, "Turn around and walk down the aisle now," he instructed his two former students. Grabbing her hand Draco turned them around and proceeded to walk back down the aisle towards the door. "Where are we going now?" she asked. "Out the doors so the girls can prepare the reception," he answered, "We'll head back in in a few minutes after they set up." "Will there be food? I missed lunch and I'm starving," she asked. Laughing as the doors closed behind them Draco answered, "I think they're planning a feast. I put Mrs. Weasley in charge of food and you know what she's like."

Stopping by the grand staircase they sat down together. "Thank you for this. You certainly pulled off a surprise," Hermione told him. Shrugging his shoulders Draco murmured, "It was nothing." Smiling she whispered, "It was everything."

Several minutes of comfortable silence later Harry sent his pratronus through the door to inform them that they could now re-enter the great hall. Standing Draco turned to her and helped her up as she brushed out the wrinkles. "You know you do look beautiful," Draco told her. Smiling Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank-you. You look handsome as well." Taking her hand Draco lead her over to the doors and opened them allowing her to go through first.

"Oh, they did a wonderful job," she whispered seeing that the chairs from earlier where now gone and in replace of them were the round tables spread throughout the hall separated by a large dance floor in the middle of the room. At the front of the room was a small intimate table for her and Draco to sit at, and off to the left side of the room was a large feast. "Where's the music coming from?" she asked. "Potter, went back to the house and got your radio thing and McGonagall bewitched it to play music," Draco answered as he lead her to the dance floor. "I thought we'd start off with the traditional first dance before we ate," he told her. "Of course," she said as he swung her around and pulled her close. Hearing the opening of the song she paused, "This is the song we would've danced to months from now," she commented. "Yes, I had Potter track it down. Even if we don't totally feel this way yet doesn't mean we won't and I remember how much you liked it," he commented as Shania Twain's When You Kiss Me played in the background. Laughing she placed her head on his chest and whispered, "Careful Malfoy you're reminding me of journal Draco." Smiling as she felt him laugh too.

By the end of the night her feet ached and she was dead tired. Everyone had wanted to dance with the bride and so she had only gotten the first dance with Draco. She had lost track of him until it was time to cut the cake and then shortly after that she only caught glimpses of him throughout the night. She was currently standing by the door saying good-bye to guests as they left. Feeling a presence behind her she turned to find Damon behind her, "What are you still doing up? I sent you to bed an hour ago." Shrugging his shoulders Damon responded, "I know. I'm heading up to the dorms now. It was awesome that I got to be dad's best man," he said hugging her as she kissed his cheek. Watching him go out the door she sighed. He had been over the moon to be part of his parent's wedding. Smiling wistfully she thought about what it would be like to hold him as a baby.

'You look tired Granger. You should go up to bed,' she heard Draco say. Turning quickly she looked around her but couldn't find Draco at all. 'What the hell,' she thought. Hearing him laugh she narrowed her eyes, 'Over by the wall, Granger,' came his voice again. Looking over she saw him leaning against the wall smirking at her. Narrowing her eyes she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 'If you want to do it too just focus on me and project your thoughts to me,' he told her. Taking a deep breath she focused her thoughts and pushed with her mind, 'Can you hear me?' Watching as he smiled from across the room he answered, 'Of course I can. Is there anything you can't do Granger when you put your mind to it?' he asked as he started across the room towards her. 'Well I am curious as to how far we can make this work,' she thought as he stopped in front of her. "It'll be something we'll have to play with. Can you imagine the advantage we'd have in battle," he said out loud to her. Wrinkling her nose she looked up him, "So that's the reason behind the blood bond? So we'd have an advantage over the enemy," she said. Cocking his head he stared at her, "Fishing for a reason? You know you won't get one." Rolling her eyes she responded, "I know."

"Well I'm off to bed. Do you want to walk up with me?" he asked. Hesitating she glanced around the hall, "No, there are still some guests." "Nobody's going to miss you, Granger, but suit yourself," he responded kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the great hall. He was gone for all of two seconds before she realized that it was her wedding night and her husband didn't even try to make a move. 'What the hell have I been saving myself for if not this night?' she thought to herself. Turning quickly she followed him out the door.

"Malfoy!" she called as he was already at the top of the stairs. Hurrying up the stairs she stopped in front of him. "Change your mind, Granger?" he drawled. "You could say that," she said smiling at him, "So you thought of everything to put this wedding together but you seem to be forgetting something," she told him. Raising his brow he asked, "What did I forget?" Smiling coyly she answered, "The wedding night." Tensing he stared at her for what felt like a full minute before asking, "What did you have in mind?" Taking his hand she pulled him down the hall and up several flights of steps coming to stand in front of a blank wall. "The room of requirement?" he asked. Pacing in front of the wall she thought about what she needed and after the third time a door emerged from the wall. Taking his hand again she pulled him towards the door but he stopped her before she could open it. "Are you sure about this Granger?" Rolling her eyes she looked back at him, "I'm as sure of this as you were of the blood bond," she told him. Taking a deep breath he simply nodded and allowed her to pull him into the room of requirement.


	17. Chapter 17

The bed was cold. It was the first thing Draco felt when he woke up the next day. Opening his eyes he noted Hermione wasn't in bed any longer. Sitting up he found her across the room, dressed in just his button down dress shirt, sitting on the couch reading a book. "What are you doing Granger?" Jumping slightly she looked up, "I wanted to know more about blood bonds and the room gave me this book," she told him holding up the book she was reading. "Find anything interesting?" he asked sliding out of bed as he pulled on his boxers. "Oh yes, talking to each other in our heads is just the tip of the ice berg. Eventually we'll be able to do all kinds of things like sending not just our thoughts but visual images too. We'll be able to feel each others emotions and know when the other is in pain. At some point we'll be able to apparate directly to one another without-," stopping mid sentence as the book was pulled out of her hands she looked up to find Draco directly in front of her. "Malfoy I was reading that," she complained. Tossing the book to the side he pulled her off the couch to stand in front of him. "I don't think you need the bond to know what I'm thinking looking at you in my clothes," he said huskily. Smiling she glanced down, "No I think little Draco took care of that," she answered.

Squealing as he suddenly picked her up bridle style, "What are you doing? Put me down," she laughed. Striding to the bed he dropped her on top. Scrambling back till she hit the head board she watched as he slowly crawled up the bed to her. "You stay away from me," she told him shaking her finger at him. Smirking as he reached her and pulled her down next to him, "No, I don't think I will," he answered before kissing her.

A half an hour later they both lay next to each other still breathing heavily, "Granger you're going to be the death of me, I know it," Draco remarked. Turning onto her side so that she could see him she smiled bashfully, "Does that mean you find it satisfactory?" Snorting Draco turned to look at her, "Didn't I tell you last night that there wasn't anything you couldn't do once you put your mind to it?" Laughing she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I've been meaning to thank you for having Damon as your best man last night. He was so excited and happy."

Sitting up Draco leaned against the headboard. "It wasn't a big deal," he told her. Looking up at him Hermione furrowed her brow, "Why do you do that? When you do something nice you always play it down." Shrugging he glanced down at her, "I'm generally not a nice person, Granger, it feels weird when someone points out when I am nice." "I've been meaning to ask you about him. He's been here for a few days but you haven't really interacted much with him. Why is that?" she asked watching as he tensed at her question. Rolling his eyes he glared down at her, "You're just determined to pull some sort of emotion out of me, aren't you?"

Sitting up too Hermione settled herself Indian style next to him, "Because I know you have some emotion in there, I've seen it. I like that Draco I don't like cold Draco," she told him. Sighing Draco rubbed his eyes, "You're going to annoy me with this for the rest of our lives aren't you?" he asked. Feeling the bed shift Draco looked up as Hermione wrapped the sheet around herself and stalked over to the couch. Flopping down she once again picked up her book, flipped through till she found the page she was on, and began to read again. "Seriously Granger," he muttered grabbing his boxers and putting them on. Coming to stand in front of her again he stood watching her. However, she never looked up from her book. Crossing his arms across his chest he asked, "Are you going to ignore me, now?" Shaking her head she continued to read. Irritated Draco grabbed the book from her and threw it across the room onto the bed. Huffing Hermione stood and shoved him back, "You don't get to call me annoying then act like I insulted you," she hissed hands on her hips.

In one swift move he had stepped forward and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, "Malfoy," she shrieked. Throwing her on the bed he stood over her, "First of all I didn't call you annoying. Second you know this is hard for me and third you didn't give me a chance to even respond," he informed her. Glaring Hermione scooted back until she was leaning against the headboard, "Well go ahead," she said haughtily. Coming around the other side Draco sat down next to her, "Look, I haven't spent time with the kid because he freaks me out. No don't interrupt," he said holding up his hand seeing Hermione start to open her mouth. "Anyway," he continued, "it's weird. I know he's my kid but he's also a stranger. I don't have the memories that he has so when I'm talking to him it's bizarre. He'll make a comment about the future he comes from and it makes me angry that he has had to live through that. We should've been there to protect him and we weren't, so then I get mad. Which I know is stupid and I know I've been basically ignoring him and I shouldn't," he finished lamely.

"So you made him your best man to try and make up for being so surly?" she asked. "Well yes and from the way he was gloating at the wedding I think it worked," he defended. "I didn't say it didn't help a little but when we get back to Grimmauld Place you can't go back to ignoring him. He hasn't had parents for a few years now so wouldn't it do him some good to have us both in his life again. He's only ten years old," she told him softly. Closing his eyes he leaned against the headboard, "I know," he said with a sigh. Picking up his hand she turned it over and traced the lines of his palm, "Why did you want the blood bond, Draco?" she asked quietly.

Laughing with his eyes still closed he remarked, "Going in for the kill since you've got me admitting everything else." Smiling Hermione responded, "I don't want to put you on the spot but sometimes a girl just needs to know." Opening his eyes he stared at her a few seconds," I was talking with Blaise and Theo. One of them, I think Blaise, mentioned the fact that we didn't necessarily have to stay together after Damon is born. I started to agree but then there was a noise from behind us and when I turned around Damon was there and he had heard what we were talking about. The look on his face I can't even describe and then he asked me if I was going to leave the first chance I got. He looked crushed at the thought and then I thought about you and that journal about the life we could have," he explained in a rush. Shrugging his shoulders he told her, "I may not love you at this point Granger because honestly I don't even know if I'm capable of that but I'm working on a serious like." Smiling she lifted her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him, "I'm working on a serious like too Draco," she told him softly before kissing him.

Walking up to Professor Snape's office Hermione spoke the password and waited as the gargoyles moved aside. Taking her hand Draco walked with her up the stairs, "He's going to kill us," she murmured. "Relax Granger," Draco whispered. Knocking Draco opened the door after hearing the call to enter. Glancing up from his desk Snape's face went red, "And just where in Merlin have the two of you been? You were supposed to be here after breakfast to floo back to Grimmauld Place. In case you don't own a watch it's well after dinner," he raged. Smirking Draco told him, "We got caught up in something." Blinking Professor Snape rose from his seat, "You got caught up in something? What kind of excuse is that? I'll tell you it's not. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there for you let alone her," he hissed pointing at Hermione. Seeing Draco's face Hermione decided to step in, "We're really sorry Professor. We know it was irresponsible to not at least tell anyone where we were going." Focusing his rage filled eyes on Hermione, "Yes Miss Granger it was irresponsible and I'm surprised at you. You had Potter in a right state when he couldn't find you on that insufferable map of his. I however informed him that neither of you would be stupid enough to go outside of this castle and all but threw him and Weasley into the floo." "It's actually Malfoy," Draco drawled. Glaring at Draco Snape snarled, "Now is not the time Draco to be a smartass. I suggest you get yourselves back to Grimmauld Place before someone who wants you both dead shows up." Eyes wide Hermione grabbed Draco by the hand and drug him towards the fireplace, "Of course, Professor," she said in a hurry pushing Draco into the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder.

Laughing as they fell out of the fireplace Draco asked, "Did you see his face? I thought he was going to pop a blood vessel." Smacking him in the stomach she brushed herself off, "You're such a git."

"Hermione? Is that you?," Harry's voice called from the hallway. "Yes Harry," Hermione answered. A few seconds later her best friend came to the doorway, "Merlin Hermione where have you been?" Harry exclaimed rushing forward to engulf her in a hug.

"I've been telling you all day Potter that she and Draco were obviously off enjoying each other's company," Pansy laughed coming into the room behind Harry. "Pansy it creeps me out when you discuss my sex life," Draco drawled. "Oh gross," Harry exclaimed making a face. "Oh please Potter the way little red runs around here we're all aware of your sex life," Draco scoffed before kissing Hermione's cheek and striding from the room. Sputtering Harry turned bright red, "No need to be embarrassed Potter it's just a way of life," Pansy told him smiling at his discomfort. "Oh you're one to talk Pans," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "If I have to see Ron's bare ass one more time I might scream," she said before walking out the door. Rushing up the stairs she pushed the door open to her bedroom that she shared with Pansy. Waving her wand she watched as everything she owned flew across the room, out the door, and into Draco's room. Snorting she thought of his reaction once he saw all of her stuff in his room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Expelliamos," Hermione yelled pointing Bellatrix's wand at Draco. "Dam it," she exclaimed when his wand didn't move. "Why can't I get this thing to work for me? We've been at this for three hours," she complained. Sighing Draco told her, "You have to concentrate on your darker side, Granger." "Yeah," Damon piped up from the couch, "You have to think like her." Wrinkling her nose she stared at them, "I don't know how to think like a psychopath."

Laughing Damon shook his head, "That's not what you need to do. You need to turn your emotions off and become cold-hearted like Bellatrix. The wand doesn't want to work for you because it can feel your emotions and it's never had an owner with a conscience." Furrowing her brow she stared at her ten year old would be son, "Why does it sound like you know first hand what kind of conscience Bellatrix has? By the way you never did tell us how you managed to get this," she said holding up the wand. Shrugging he answered, "How I got it isn't important but as far as having first hand knowledge I may have been on the opposite end of one of her crucios or so in the future."

"What! Your just a kid not to mention related to her," Hermione exclaimed. Snorting Draco rolled his eyes, "The fact that he is related to her probably incensed her more. She's been trying for over a year to kill Tonks because of her giving birth to Lupin's kid. Image when she finds out she's great aunt to a half-blood." Turning red with rage Hermione was livid, "He's just a kid," she screeched. "That's what I'm talking about. She doesn't care. You have to put your emotions aside for that wand to work," Damon told her.

Studying Hermione Draco started to form an idea, "Granger I think I have an idea but you can't get pissed." Sighing Hermione turned to Draco, "I'll try anything at this point. If I can't get this wand-oh," she gasped breathing hard as the image of Bellatrix torturing Harry, then Ron, and then finally Damon flashed into her mind. She fell to her knees and could hear Damon shouting, "What are you doing to her? You're killing her!" She could hear Draco telling him to shut up and then telling her to take his wand if she wanted it to stop. Panting she raised Bellatrix's wand and screamed, "Stupefy," and the images stopped.

"Mum," Damon yelled rushing over to help her sit up. "Go wake your father," she whispered as he helped her stand and make her way over to the couch. Turning Damon hurried over to where Draco lay sprawled on the ground, "Reenervate," he muttered waving his hand. Instantly Draco groaned and sat up, "What the hell Granger I told you to take the wand not blast me across the room," he hissed.

"If you know what's good for you Malfoy you're going to shut up," Hermione croaked clutching her head. Sighing Draco stood and made his way over to the couch, "I told you you can't get pissed. And if my ass flying across the room was any indication you got the dam thing to work for you," he said sitting down next to her. "I can't believe you did that," she whispered massaging her temples. Pulling her hands away from her head he forced her to lay down with her head in his lap, "Let me try something," he told her. Snorting she mumbled, "I have this headache because you 'wanted to try something.'" "Shut up," Draco whispered as he focused. Instantly Hermione felt the pain in her head subside. Opening her eyes she stared up at Draco, "What did you do?" she asked incredulously. "I took the pain," he whispered as he closed his eyes against the pain that was now pounding in his head. Sitting up she found Damon standing awkwardly next to the couch looking worried, "Damon, can you go get a pain potion from Theo please?" she asked. Nodding Damon turned and ran from the room.

Turning she pulled Draco down so that he was now laying on her lap. "Why would you do that? How did you do that?" she asked. Without opening his eyes Draco answered, "After you fell asleep last night I browsed through that book you brought back from Hogwarts." Sighing she massaged his head, "You're an idiot and I should be angry with you about that stunt you pulled with those images, but it did help me get the wand working," she said chuckling. "How did you do it?" he asked. "I don't really know. I just new that I needed to make it stop," she answered sighing, "I know what you and Damon mean for me to do and seeing that possibility in my head I think I have to amend what I said to you last week. I think I could do more then stun them if I had to. Even though the images weren't real just seeing them made me want to rip her head off"

Opening his eyes he stared up at her, "It doesn't make you a bad person Granger. You're protecting the people you love," he whispered. Swallowing she simply nodded. "I've got it," Damon yelled running into the room holding out a pain potion. Helping Draco sit up Hermione uncorked the bottle and handed it to Draco who took it in one swallow. Instantly his headache disappeared. "Alright so the first thing we have to do is practice that because if we get raging headaches every time it's pretty much worthless," he informed Hermione. Rolling her eyes she told him, "Well next time give me some warning so I'll be ready. Anyway," she said standing up, "I've got to practice more with this," she said using Bellatrix's wand to levitate items around the room.

"So Damon I wanted to ask you. I've read your research on the Deathly Hollows and read the story of The Three Brothers. Do you really believe in the validity of them," Hermione asked as she continued to practice with the wand. Shrugging Damon sat back down on the couch, "I don't know. Dad and Uncle Harry did. Dad really started going on a rampage after they found the remains of that wand maker, Ollivander, at Malfoy Manor," Damon answered. Furrowing her brow she turned around and stared at Draco, "Yes, finding Ollivander there made Draco remember how Harry used to have nightmares about Voldemort torturing Ollivander. Ones that started right around now," she said trailing off as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"He's only had the one," Draco told her glaring at her, "You know if you have something to ask me you can just ask it instead of playing mind games," he informed her. "Alright so he's had one already and hasn't told anybody but you. Why?" she asked. Shrugging his shoulders he answered, "You'll have to ask Potter that. Now tell me about what's in the journal," Draco demanded. Sighing she told him about what Damon had written, "Basically Harry starts seeing things in his dreams. One of them being Ollivander being tortured at the Manor. It goes on for over a year and then just stops. He also sees him talking to someone in what looks like a high jail cell before he heads to Hogwarts and takes Dumbledore's wand, which is when the death eaters take Hogwarts. He takes Dumbledore's wand because he believes that it's the elder wand, a wand, he believes to be unbeatable. Harry thought he was crazy till they attacked Hogwarts and then you thought there was something to his visions. It was to late though because he already had Dumbledore's wand. You knew for sure it was real once we found Ollivander's remains at the Manor."

Furrowing his brow Draco turned to Damon, "How did you put that all together?" he asked him. "You told me the same time you told me about the curse," Damon informed him. Nodding Draco focused on Hermione, "So you think Ollivander is at the Manor now?" he asked. Nodding she answered, "It's a possibility." "Then we need to get him out of there," Draco stated. Biting her lip Hermione told him, "I agree. However we've got Luna's mission in a few days and I'll have to talk with Remus about us going to the Manor."

"What's this us business?" Draco asked, "In case you forgot that's where you die in the future so you and Potter would be sitting that one out," he informed her. Hands on her hips Hermione glared at Draco, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she retorted. Shaking his head, "I'm not kidding, Granger, and I'll go over your head if I have to." "You're a complete ass Draco Malfoy," she hissed.

"Why's he an ass now Hermione?" Pansy asked walking through the door to the training room followed by Luna, Ginny, Astoria, and Daphne. "He just is," Hermione answered, "Is it time to train already?" she asked looking at her watch. "Yep we've got to be prepared for Luna's mission," Astoria declared as they each took a place in front of a dummy death eater. Noticing Damon standing at a fake death eater Hermione asked, "Ummm….what are you doing?" Raising his brow he looked at her, "Practicing," he told her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Practicing what? You're not going with us," she informed him. Hands on his hips he stared at his mother, "Why not? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," he responded mimicking what she had said not even ten minutes ago. "Is this some ploy to prevent me from going to the Manor?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "No," he screeched, "I should be allowed to go. It's because of me that you even know about all this," he yelled arms flailing.

"That's enough," Draco yelled, "First of all you don't talk to your mother like that. Second of all I know you're used to being able to do what you please but while you're here you have parents who aren't going to allow you to run into a dangerous battle. Now go to your room," he finished lamely pointing to the door. Glaring Damon sneered a true Malfoy sneer before stomping from the room. Hearing giggling Draco spun around and glared at Daphne, "What's your problem?" he asked. "Go to your room?! That just sounded ridiculous coming out of your mouth," she answered laughing as the rest of the girls around the room started laughing. Turning to Hermione he saw she had her hand over her mouth laughing too. "Fine, next time I'll let him disrespect you," he told her as he started from the room. "Oh no Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione said rushing to catch his arm, "Thank-you," she whispered once he was looking at her. Sighing he nodded before turning and walking out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

The days flew by and before she knew it it was Friday and she found herself crouched in the high grass surrounding Luna's childhood home. She knew that Draco was somewhere to her left and Blaise somewhere to her right. They were waiting for the death eaters to arrive. She was eager to get this mission over with and head back to Grimmauld Place. Damon had barely looked at them when they had left and hadn't spoken to either her or Draco in several days. She hated being on this mission and being on the outs with her son. Sighing she shifted to try and shake her leg out which had fallen asleep. Hearing a rustling noise from behind she whipped around and gasped.

"What are you doing here," she hissed as Damon crawled up next to her. "I told you I can take care of myself," he hissed back. Shaking her head Hermione glared at him, "No, you get your ass back to Grimmauld Place. This is dangerous." Rolling his eyes Damon retorted, "I've been dealing with dangerous situations since I was five. I'm the only one here who's a master at wand less magic and I'm only ten. You and dad can't do it. I can take care of myself," he repeated. Before she could respond there was a loud explosion and death eaters had shown up, "Merlin," she exclaimed. Turning around to tell him to stay close to her she swore viciously realizing that he had already taken off. "Damon?!" she screamed trying to see through the thickening black smoke. Shooting hexes she searched frantically for Damon and Draco.

She had just come down the slope towards the house when she was thrown back against the brick wall of the house by some sort of explosion. Hitting the wall she slumped to the ground groaning. Raising her head she saw a death eater coming towards her. "Well well mud blood Granger. What are you so frantically looking for?" drawled a familiar voice. Squinting Hermione waved her wand and the death eater mask vanished and she was faced with Lucius Malfoy. "You insolent little bitch," he sneered throwing a curse at her. Hermione wasn't sure what the curse was but all she felt was a stinging hit her in the chest but nothing else happened. Slowly standing she faced his look of astonishment. "What the hell," he snarled throwing another curse. Again all she felt was a slight sting. "You can't curse me, Malfoy, I'm protected by your own family's magic now."

"How is that possible? What have you done to me?" he demanded stepping closer. Pushing her hair out of her face she looked up defiantly to see that Lucius had frozen and was staring at her hand. Before she could react he had her pinned to the wall by her throat. "Where did you get that ring, girl?" he snarled in her face. Choking Hermione tried pushing him off but it was useless as he had lifted her by her throat off the ground. She was starting to see spots when she heard, "Petrifus Totalis," from behind them. Instantly Lucius froze and toppled over backwards with Hermione on top of him. Panting she managed to pull herself out of his grasp and roll over on to the ground onto her back. "Mum, are you okay," she heard Damon ask. Nodding she tried to talk but all she managed was a croak.

Swallowing several times she held her hand out to grab Damon as he had started to kick Lucius yelling at him, "That's my mum you bully. You don't choke her. You stupid death eater. I'll kill you." "Damon," Hermione whispered, "Stop please. It's not worth it." Turning to stare at his mother Damon whispered, "He deserves to die for what he was doing. He was trying to kill you." Smiling sadly Hermione told him, "I know sweetheart but I can't allow you to kill your grandfather." Eyes wide Damon turned around and stared down at the frozen death eater, "My grandfather?" he asked. "Yes, now have you seen your father?" she asked slowly looking around and noting that it looked as though the order was winning. "Come Damon, we have to find your father and Uncle Harry," she said slowly standing and trying to take his hand. Shaking her off she watched as he leaned down and whispered to Lucius, "If you ever come near my mother again I won't care if you are my grandfather, I'll rip your head off, and I'm sure my father would help me." Standing back up he allowed Hermione to pull him away from the stone form of Lucius Malfoy.

"What the fuck are you talking about Potter? How can he be gone?" raged Draco. Shrugging Harry answered, "He wasn't where Damon said they left him. It's very possible that he was able to fight off the body bind Damon put on him." "Well get your precious order out there looking for Merlin's sake," Draco snarled, "Did you fucking see what he did to Granger's neck?" he asked pointing to Hermione who was currently sitting on the couch while Theo applied ointment to the bruising around her neck. "Of course I've seen it Malfoy, I have eyes," Harry responded, "And I did have the order out looking. He's gone," Harry continued firmly.

Gearing up to go into another rage Draco instantly deflated when he heard Hermione croak out, "Draco, please calm down. It's nobody's fault that he got away." Turning towards her he could barely look at her with his father's hand prints around her neck, it made him sick. "You could've fucking died Hermione. If it wasn't for Damon, not listening, which we'll deal with later, you'd be a corpse right now," Draco reminded her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on pushing her thoughts at him, 'I can't keep trying to talk, it hurts to much,' she told him in his head, 'I don't need you reminding me of what could've happened. I'm well aware,' she told him.

"Well, that's about all I can do right now," Theo announced screwing the cap back on the jar he held. Handing the jar to Hermione he told her, "Put this on once a day for a few days, and take it slow trying to talk." Nodding Hermione looked up at Draco 'Where's Damon?' she asked in his head. Taking a deep breath Draco looked behind him, "He was over in the corner," he told her out loud. 'Well he's not there now. I'm going to go up to bed can you please go find him and make sure he's okay,' she told him in his head as she slowly stood up. Glancing at Harry she told Draco, 'Can you tell Harry thank you for me and we'll talk to tomorrow.'

"Potter, she wants me to tell you thank you, that she's going to bed, and she'll talk to you tomorrow," Draco recited absentmindedly as he watched Hermione shuffle from the room. Hearing Harry clear his throat Draco turned towards the flabbergasted teen, "Did you just have a conversation with each other without talking?" he asked incredulously. Furrowing his brow Draco nodded, "Yeah did I forget to tell you we can do that now?" he responded before striding from the room in search of Damon.

Walking unsteadily down the stairs to the catacombs he used his free hand, which was not clutching a bottle of fire whiskey, and felt his way to the final resting spot of his wife. Squinting he looked upon the name etched there Narcissa Malfoy. He had had to beg to be able to lay her in the family catacombs. Slumping down to the ground he took another gulp of fire whiskey, it was currently his second bottle. "Well you were right Narcissa we would someday have beautiful grandchildren," he told his dead wife. Laughing he continued, "Even if he's a half-blood. That's right my dear our only heir has taken up with a mud blood." Snorting Lucius took another drink from the bottle, "And not just any old mud blood but Potter's little smart friend Hermione Granger." Sighing he closed his eyes and pretended like his wife was truly in front of him, "I do have to admit that if it was going to be a mud blood she'd be the one I'd choose. Between her smarts and Draco's I'm sure our grandson will bypass his mother as smartest wizard of his age." Pausing he whispered, "Not that we'll ever get to properly meet him."

"Lucius, darling, open your eyes." Shaking his head as he thought he had just heard his dead wife Lucius opened his eyes and blinked. Rubbing his eyes he squinted, "Cissa?" Watching as the ghost in front of him smiled she slowly held out her hand towards him. Stunned he looked down to the fire whiskey in his hand, "How much have I had?" "Darling, you're not losing your mind. I'm a ghost," she explained, "What's his name?" she whispered. "I heard her call him Damon. He looks exactly like Draco when he first started Hogwarts." Smiling she sighed, "Damon. My first grandchild."

Several minutes of silence went by before Lucius whispered, "I'm sorry." Cocking her head to the side she asked, "For what?" "For everything. For being a horrible father and husband. I never showed you how much you and Draco did truly mean to me. I let my twisted ideas rip this family apart. Because of my own cowardice I let that mad man into this home and let him terrorize Draco and kill you. I didn't know how to get out," he rushed out, "And now you'll never get to know your grandson."

"Why do you still fight for him then?" she asked. "It's the only thing I know," he explained, "Draco's out on the battlefield and it's like as soon as he sees me he shuts down and just attacks. I have to attack back. He's out to kill. I don't know how to fix it. I've lost him and never had Damon," he told her drinking down the rest of his fire whiskey. Smiling sadly Narcissa told him, "You still have time to make it right. The future has been rewritten and I forgive you," as she floated away and he subsequently passed out.

Walking into the kitchen Draco finally found Damon sitting at the head of the table staring into space. "Finally, I've looked in every single room upstairs," he told him exasperated. Glancing over Damon watched as Draco pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, "Well you've found me," he drawled. "You know you've got just a bit to much attitude for my liking," Draco told him. Smirking Damon told him, "I learned from the best." Glaring Draco responded, "Yeah well knock it off before I knock your head off your shoulders." Chuckling Damon asked, "Where you looking for me for a reason?"

Still glaring Draco informed him," Your mother wanted me to check on you." Wincing slightly Damon asked, "How is she?" Draco shrugged, "You know your mother. She's never going to admit that she's not alright. She went up to bed." Nodding Damon looked up to stare at the opposite wall. Watching him Draco was reminded of himself, "What's on your mind kid?"

Swallowing Damon continued staring at the wall, "He deserved to die but she wouldn't let me," he whispered. Knowing the all to familiar sensation of wanting Lucius Malfoy dead Draco simply nodded before telling him, "I know we keep saying you're to young to participate in this war. Today you proved that you indeed know how to handle yourself in battle. However, I'm telling you right now you're to young to go around killing people." Taking his eyes off the wall Damon focused on Draco, "He was choking her," he whispered. Sighing Draco told him, "I know. And I have every intentions of dealing with it. I want you though to stay far away from him and make sure you keep your mother away from him." Nodding Damon agreed. Standing Draco announced he was heading up to bed and asked if he was coming. "No, I'm going to find Aunt Pansy and have her make me a snack," he told his father reverting back to the innocent ten year old he was supposed to be.

Pushing the door open to his bedroom Draco glanced at the form of Hermione laying on her side in his bed. Quietly he went to his dresser and pulled out pajama pants. Removing his clothes down to just his boxers he turned to the bed and stopped short. Hermione was facing him, eyes wide, with tear tracks down her face and red rimmed eyes. Sighing he dropped his pajama pants and climbed into bed next to her. Shifting quickly she wrapped herself around him and started to shake. "Shhh…Hermione," he whispered stroking her hair, "He'll never come near you again," he reassured her. Feeling her nod he heard her inside his head, 'I thought for sure I was going to die.'

"Well you weren't the only one. You need to talk to Damon tomorrow." 'I will,' she agreed. "Go to sleep Granger. I'll be here when you wake up." "Goodnight Draco," she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

"Harry you're quite annoying when you pace," Hermione informed her best friend rolling her eyes. It was several days after the mission at Luna's and currently Harry and Hermione where in the library discussing the developments, or lack of developments, with the Gringott's mission. "I can't help it Hermione," Harry cried exasperated, "I can't believe that Bill can't find anyone willing to help us." Sighing she shifted her gaze from the floor plans of Gringotts that Bill had managed to procure up to Harry, "I'm sure they're scared Harry. He pretty much leaves them alone but if it's found out that one of them has helped us he could take his anger out on them," she explained.

Flopping down on the wingback chair in front of Hermione's desk Harry blew out his breath, "I know." Pushing the floor plans away Hermione reached for her journal and the notes she had taken on the Deathly Hollows. "So there's something I want to discuss with you," she started out. "Why do you look like you're about to yell at me?" Harry asked pensively. Smiling Hermione laughed, "I can't yell just yet but I may in a few more days." "Your throat is still bothering you? The bruises faded so I assumed it was better," Harry said turning serious. "It's still a little sore," she told him, "the bruises faded because of Theo's salve. Anyway back to what I wanted to talk to you about. Tell me about your dreams Harry," she told him cocking her head to the side.

Narrowing his eyes Harry exclaimed, "God dam Malfoy." Rolling her eyes she informed him, "I already knew. He just confirmed it," as she held up the journal. Furrowing his brow Harry glanced at the journal, "Damon wrote about it? Why would he do that?"

"Well the dreams are sort of prophetic," she told him and then quickly explained to him what she had told Draco days earlier. Scratching his head Harry shook his head, "Do you honestly believe that if I have all three I'll be able to beat him?" he asked. "Honestly no," she told him, "The horcruxes are the way to beat him. The hollows would be sort of extra." Nodding Harry agreed, "You're right. Plus I don't fancy desecrating Dumbledore's grave for a wand. I think we should just leave it. He doesn't find it for another two years anyway so I think we're safe right now."

"Alright so we leave the wand with Dumbledore but we can't leave Ollivander at the Manor to die. I approached Remus before Luna's mission and I just heard back from him yesterday. The order doesn't find saving Ollivander a top priority right now, is what I was told," Hermione told him clearly upset over the prospect of leaving the wand maker to die.

Snorting Harry responded, "Well what the order doesn't know…..," as he trailed off Hermione looked up at him smirking. "Harry Potter I'm ashamed of you. Breaking the rules and going against what you were told. I can't believe you'd even suggest it," she said sarcastically. "The order's wrong. I don't know why but I have a feeling going to Malfoy Manor is the right thing to do," Harry told her. Sighing Hermione smiled, "Thank-you for agreeing with me. I'm going to get Draco to get everyone else so we can plan this out," she said closing her eyes and concentrating on finding Draco in the house, 'Malfoy, we need you to gather everyone and meet Harry and I in the library,' she spoke in her mind. A few seconds later she could hear him in her mind, 'Right now? I'm in the middle of something.' Rolling her eyes she responded, 'Yes right now. We need to plan our mission to the Manor,' she heard a distinct pause before he drawled, 'Granger, I was there when Lupin informed you that we weren't going to the Manor.' Smirking she answered, 'Yes well as Harry put it, what the order doesn't know.' 'Are you sure you and Potter weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?' he asked laughing, 'We'll be there in a few minutes,' 'Ok,' she said as she once again focused on Harry in front of her.

"Have you been practicing that?" he asked. Nodding she told him, "Yeah, we've been seeing how far we can push it. So far we've done the length of the house. I think we can go farther. It's mostly about feeling the other person out. It's interesting." Cocking his head to the side Harry asked, "How are things going with you guys?" Smiling Hermione informed him, "It's going well. We still get on each others nerves and argue but there are moments," she said shrugging, "I like the moments. Having Damon here is great. I was watching him sleep last night and I couldn't help wondering what it will be like once he's born. Holding him as a baby, you know."

Biting his lip Harry asked, "What happens to this Damon? He can't stay here when he's being born can he?" Shaking her head Hermione responded, "No, Professor McGonagall has been doing loads of research on how to reverse the effects of the time turner. So far she's been unsuccessful though." Snorting Harry told her, "I wouldn't put it past that kid of yours to already know how to get home. He's ridiculously smart." Smiling Hermione agreed how unbelievable he was for being only ten.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL

Once everyone was settled Hermione once again went over what she had learned from the journal and why they needed to go to Malfoy Manor. "I can't believe the order wasn't all over this," Pansy spoke up in the silence that ensued after Hermione's explanation. "I was told that it's one of those necessary sacrifices," Hermione informed them with an eye roll. "Anyway so getting into the Manor and the layout are what we need," she said looking at Draco. Rolling his eyes he grabbed his wand and started drawing on a piece of paper he took from her desk, "On it," he responded.

As he drew out a basic floor plan Hermione asked, "What's the likely hood that they changed the wards to prevent you from entering?" "Pretty fucking likely," he retorted. Sighing Hermione asked, "So what options do we have to get in there?" Pausing over his drawing Draco looked up contemplating, "Well the wards used to except Blaise and Theo, it's very possible that they overlooked changing them for my friends. The only other people who would have a chance getting in there now would be a Malfoy, which would be you or Damon. I doubt my father would think of that and change them to keep you out. Even if he did my mother's ring would grant you access anyway."

"Right well we're not sending Hermione and Damon in by themselves so Blaise and Theo are it," Harry spoke up. Sighing Hermione looked over to Harry, "That's fine but we also have to be prepared if they can't get in. Then it will be up to Damon and I," she told him. "I already told you Granger I don't want you anywhere near the Manor," Draco growled as he finished drawling the floor plans of Malfoy Manor. Glaring Hermione retorted, "Well that may not be avoidable if I'm the only one who can get in." Sensing an argument Pansy jumped in, "Look there's no reason to argue about something that we don't even know will happen. Blaise and Theo will mostly likely be able to take down the wards if not then we prepare for scenario 2 so that there's no repeat of the last mission." "Fine," Draco snapped. Rolling her eyes Hermione agreed also.

"Anyway, I would suspect that Ollivander will be in the dungeons, which are down this hall," Draco continued pointing out a hall on the floor plans. For the rest of the afternoon the group planned their mission into Malfoy Manor.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL

Sounds of apparation could be heard deep within the woods surrounding Malfoy Manor as 6 hooded figures appeared. Pulling his hood down Draco surveyed the area, "Alright we're about 2 miles from the manor and 1 mile from the wards surrounding it," he told the group as each of them pulled their hoods down. "Can you feel from here if the wards will let Blaise and I through?" Theo asked. Shaking his head Draco responded, "No, I had a feeling I wouldn't. We'll have to walk the mile in to where the wards are."

Quickly and quietly Draco, Blaise, Theo, Damon, Hermione, and Ron made their way through the woods till Draco stopped abruptly, "That son of a bitch," he hissed. "Can you sense it?" Hermione whispered. Nodding Draco looked murderous, "They can't get in and on top of that he made it so that only a Malfoy can take them down without him knowing." Taking a deep breath Hermione nodded, "Ok, so I'll go in and take them down." Snorting Draco shook his head, "It's not that simple Granger. Only Malfoy blood can lower them," he said now focusing on Damon, "You think you can do this, kid?"

Wide eyed Damon nodded, "I memorized the map you made. If I go in through the kitchens it puts me far enough into the house to be able to take them down." "Can I at least go with him?" Hermione asked worried. "I think he'd have a better chance without you," Ron spoke up, "He's a lot smaller then you Hermione if someone comes along he'll be able to hide easier then you." "So I'm just supposed to send him into Malfoy Manor alone?" she hissed. She was taken back when two small arms came around her from behind and hugged her. Turning she found Damon looking up at her, "I'll be fine," he whispered. Taking a shaky breath Hermione hugged him back, "You get in there, take them down, and then get your butt back here. I'll be waiting right here to apparate back to Grimmauld Place with you, understand?" she told him firmly. Nodding he turned and walked into the dark of the woods out of sight. "I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered to no one in particular. "He'll be fine. He's a smart kid," Blaise told her reassuringly. Feeling Draco walk up behind her she let herself lean back against him as they waited for the wards to come down.

It was almost 30 minutes later when she felt Draco stiffen behind her, "He made it," he whispered. "Wait here for him and then you two get out of here," he told Hermione. Nodding she watched as Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Ron each took out their wands and walked off leaving her behind. Sitting down with her back to a tree she waited for her son.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she heard the crunch of leaves indicating someone was walking towards her. Huffing she got to her feet, "Finally, what took you so long?" she asked coming around the tree where she stopped with a gasp.

"Well well what do we have here?" drawled a tall man with rotted teeth and stringy hair. Stammering Hermione took a step back, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was on someone's land. I'll be going now," as she slowly took a few steps back. Hitting something solid she held her breath as she felt a wand jab her in the neck from behind, "I don't think so girlie," hissed the death eater that she had walked into. "Move it," he told her pushing her forward.

As she walked closer to the gloomy house known as Malfoy Manor Hermione pushed out with her mind until she felt Draco, 'Um…don't get mad but two disgusting death eaters found me in the woods and are bringing me into the house.' Feeling a staggering anger go through her she stumbled a little as they came up to the front gate. Grabbing her by the arm death eater number two proceeded to drag her through the gate and up the front steps. 'Where the hell are they taking you?' she heard Draco in her head. 'I don't know yet,' she responded as she looked around the hall she was being taken down. Concentrating she tried projecting the images to Draco, 'Can you see it?' she asked. 'Yes, your in the west wing. Probably going to the drawing room. I'll be there as soon as I can. Ollivander wasn't the only one down here and now I have to figure out how to get you out of there.' Hermione broke the connection as she was pulled through a door and thrown onto the floor. Landing on her hands and knees she slowly surveyed the room and sent the image to Draco.

'Drawing room,' he told her, 'I'll get to you, just hold on.' "What's this?" she heard a familiar voice drawl. Closing her eyes Hermione said a little prayer before opening them and staring up defiantly at Lucius Malfoy as he walked closer to where she had landed on the floor. If she hadn't been watching him closely she would've missed as his eyes widened at the sight of her before he narrowed his eyes and addressed the two death eaters, "Rodulphus, Anton, what is the meaning of this?" "We found her just outside the wards," death eater one told him. She wasn't sure which one was which. Before Lucius had a chance to ask anything more there was commotion by the door. Glancing behind her Hermione's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Bellatrix coming through the door with a struggling Damon. "Oh Lucius I found this boy wandering around. He refuses to tell me who he is but he has an uncanny resemblance to your blood traitor son," Bellatrix was saying as she pulled Damon into the room. Stopping abruptly as she had finally noticed Hermione on the floor her eyes narrowed, "Well now looks like we have two visitors tonight. I wonder Lucy how they got past your wards," Bellatrix smirked. Turning away from Hermione Lucius moved so he was between Bellatrix and Hermione, "That I do not know my dear Bella. Rodulphus, Anton go search the grounds and the house see if we have any other visitors," Lucius demanded.

Swallowing Hermione reached out to Draco, 'We have a bigger problem now,' she told him sending the image of what was going on in the drawing room to her husband. His response was a quick, 'Fuck,' but nothing more. Hermione wasn't encouraged by that. Realizing that the idiot death eaters hadn't searched her she shifted and pulled out her wand. Before she could utter a spell she heard a lazy, "Expelliaramos," and jolted as she watched her wand fly from her hand to Bellatrix's. "Tisk tisk tisk the little girl is trying to play with the real women," Bellatrix drawled throwing Damon into Lucius as she slowly came closer to where Hermione was still on the floor. Gasping Bella narrowed her eyes, "Lucius please tell me you have realized who we have here."

"And who's that?" Lucius drawled turning with one hand gripped firmly around Damon's upper arm who thankfully had stopped struggling and was now staring wide eyed at his grandfather. He couldn't figure out what game he was playing as he was well aware of who Hermione was.

Laughing manically Bellatrix circled Hermione as she answered, "Oh Lucy are you blind? It's the Granger girl, Potters mud blood." Cocking his head to the side Lucius studied Hermione, "Hmmm….are you sure Bella? I thought that girl would be smart enough to not get caught snooping around our premises," he said with a raise of his eyebrow. Hermione glared back at him from her position on the floor. Clapping her hands together Bellatrix responded, "Well let's see if we can get some answers from her. Crucio," she said pointing her wand at Hermione.

The pain was so intense that she forgot to breathe for a second. Hermione tried to not give her the satisfaction of screaming but after a few seconds she succumbed and let out a blood curdling scream. Vaguely she heard Damon screaming and Draco screaming in her head to give him the pain. After a full minute the pain stopped. She could still hear Draco in her head telling her he was coming and Damon was struggling in Lucius' grasp. Panting Hermione raised her head to stare at Bellatrix.

Cocking her head to the side Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "Hmmm….I see I haven't broken your spirit little girl. Another round then?" she asked raising her wand. "That's enough Bella," Lucius cut in as he raised his wand towards Hermione, "If anyone gets to torture someone in this house it will be me," he drawled.

Shaking her head slightly Hermione tried to focus and understand what Lucius was doing. He knew Hermione was protected by the Malfoy ring on her finger. Looking up she saw Damon nod his head slightly. Blinking she stared trying to decide if she had imagined it. Glancing at Lucius she saw he was intensely staring at her. "Well what are you waiting for?" Bellatrix hissed. Blinking Lucius aimed his wand at Hermione, "Crucio," he said lazily. The moment she felt the slight sting Hermione screamed in full force.

"Mom, mom, you can stop now," she heard Damon yelling over her screams. Opening her eyes Hermione blinked and focused on Damon who was knelt down next to her on the floor. "Damon?" she whispered, "What happened?" she asked looking around the drawing room where she found Lucius standing over a prone Bellatrix. "Uhhh…..grandfather told me to stupefy her while he distracted her. So while he was pretending to crucio you I sent her flying," Damon informed her as he helped her to her feet. Trying to clear her head Hermione rubbed her eyes before walking closer to Lucius and Bellatrix. "Why?" she whispered. When Lucius made no move to look at her she asked louder, "Why?"

Turning slowly Lucius handed Hermione her wand before glaring at Damon and Hermione, "Because you don't seem to know how to keep my grandson out of trouble," he snarled. Snorting Hermione glared back, "What gives you the right to call him that? In case your pureblood sensibilities escaped you he's a half-blood." Frowning Lucius glanced between Hermione and Damon, "I'm well aware of what he is but despite that he's also the next generation of Malfoy and-", he didn't get to finish as a "Stupefy" was heard and then Lucius was soaring through the air.

Turning quickly Hermione was confronted with Draco barreling across the room with his wand drawn. Stepping in front of him she stopped him with her hands on his chest, "Move Granger. Take Damon out of the room. I'm gong to end this right now," Draco snarled. Moving her hands up to his face she forced him to look her in the eye, "No, I know he deserves it because of the past but he just helped us. Look Damon was able to stupefy Bellatrix because of your father," she insisted pointing to Bellatrix on the ground.

Taking a deep breath Draco shook his head, "He helped you? Why would he do that?" Shrugging Damon cut in, "He was in the middle of explaining that when you threw him across the room." "Now's not the time for your mouth, Damon," Hermione chastised. "Look I don't really know what happened here except he helped us and he gave me back my wand," she continued looking at Draco. Rubbing his forehead Draco nodded, "Alright let's just get the hell out of here. I sent Blaise and Theo ahead of us while Ron and I came back for you two. He's outside the front door watching for unannounced visitors," he told them as he pulled Hermione towards the door while Damon followed.

Hesitating Hermione glanced back before removing her hand from Draco's and running back to Bellatrix's body, "Obliviate," she whispered. Once she was finished she ran back to the door, "We have to find the two death eaters that found me," she informed them. "I met them on my way back in. They're inside the front gate taking a nap," Draco told her. Grabbing his hand Hermione pulled Draco down the hall, "Perfect. I need to obliviate them too." Hurrying to keep up with his parents Damon asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Reaching the front door Hermione yanked it open, where she was met with a hug from Ron, as they ran outside towards the front gate, "Because I don't want them to remember us. Bellatrix noticed that you looked like Draco and she was already questioning how the wards had come down. I don't want her starting to connect who you are and figure out you're not from this time. It could be disastrous for us if Voldemort knew that someone from the future was here helping us," Hermione explained as she leaned over each death eater in turn and erased their memories of the night. Furrowing his brow Draco asked, "Why didn't you erase my father's memory?" "Because I don't think he told anyone of what went on at Luna's. For some reason he was helping us," Hermione answered as they hurried from the grounds of Malfoy Manor and each apparated with a pop back to Grimmauld Place.


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place it was alive with activity. They had been sitting in the kitchen for five minutes and Astoria had run in and down to the potions lab twice within that time. Hermione could hear the sounds of Theo and Daphne from upstairs calling out instructions to Astoria and Pansy. Glancing up as Harry came rushing into the kitchen Hermione jumped up and ran to him hugging him fiercely, "Merlin Hermione can't you keep yourself out of trouble?" Harry admonished hugging her back. Laughing Hermione shook her head, "Apparently not," she responded as Harry led her back to the table to her chair. Taking a seat at the head of the table Harry looked around at Blaise, Draco, Damon, Ron, and Hermione, "So despite the little mishap with Damon and Hermione the mission was a success," Harry told them.

"I've sent an owl to Remus, so I'm expecting him any minute. He probably won't be happy so if you want to get out of the line of fire I would," Harry told them. "Once you tell him who we saved and what it could mean to our cause I'm sure he'll get over it," Ron piped up. Furrowing her brow Hermione asked, "Who did we save?" "Ollivander wasn't the only one down there," Blaise told her, "Lupin's own father in law was down there along with one of your Gryffindors Dean something and a goblin."

Gasping Hermione turned to Harry, "A goblin?" she inquired. Harry nodded his head as he answered her, "Yeah and not just any old one. The same one who took me to my vault my very first trip to Gringott's. I'm hoping he'll help us." "I knew going there would pay off," Hermione smiled triumphantly, "And Dean is he ok? And Mr. Tonks?" she asked. Shrugging his shoulders Harry told her, "I think so. Theo was yelling out instructions and didn't really have the time to answer any questions." Feeling her arm cramp up Hermione rubbed it absentmindedly. "You should get looked at too," Damon spoke up watching her rub her arm, "The crucio curse has after effects," he told her. "I'm okay," she told him. Damon opened his mouth to argue when he was cut off by a loud voice screaming, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Laughing Draco stood from the table and grabbed Damon's hand pulling him up from the table, "Well looks like the warden is here so we'll be off," he told them as he and Damon made their way to the kitchen door. Jumping up from the table Blaise and Ron followed Draco and Damon to the side of the kitchen door as they waited for the mad man to come stomping down the stairs. "It's okay Harry I'll stay here with you," Hermione smiled watching the fear growing on her best friends face. Glancing at Hermione Harry smirked, "You should. This was your idea not mine." Eyes wide Hermione exclaimed, "Not entirely."

"There you are," exclaimed Remus as he came through the kitchen door. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked hands on his hips glaring at Harry and Hermione. Standing quickly Harry pointed at Hermione, "It was her idea," as he ran from the room and followed the four laughing boys up the stairs. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled after her best friend. Eyes wide Hermione stood and faced the fuming werewolf behind her, "Ok so it sort of was," she told him raising her hands in surrender, "But you can't be that mad considering we saved Tonk's father," Hermione told him with a hopeful smile.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Hermione entered the bedroom she shared with Draco and Damon and promptly slammed the door effectively cutting off the conversation the five traitors were having, "You guys suck," she exclaimed glaring at Blaise, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Damon, "Forty-five minutes, that's how long he yelled. Half the time I don't even know what he was yelling about he was just yelling to yell. And you five idiots left me down there," she hissed with her hands on her hips.

Jumping off the bed Harry cautiously approached her, "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have left you down there. I'll talk to Remus and make sure he knows it wasn't just your idea." Rolling her eyes Hermione hugged Harry, "It's fine," she said pulling away and heading for the dresser, "Tonks showed up and was more then okay with what we did. She calmed Professor Lupin down. Anyway I'm going to take a shower," she told them pulling out pajamas and heading back towards the door, "After all I did have to suffer through that lecture after enduring Bellatrix's crucio. I'm a bit sore and tired," she said giving them all an innocent smile before exiting the room.

"I knew her 'it's fine' was a lie," Blaise exclaimed, "Good thing I'm not married to her, she's seriously mad," he continued looking at Draco. Rolling his eyes Draco looked at Harry, "Why do I have to deal with her? This wasn't my idea it was yours and hers. You deal with her." Shrugging Harry smirked, "She's not my wife," he responded before walking out the door taking a laughing Ron with him. Glaring at their backs Draco turned to Damon and Blaise, "I love how tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum just shoved this into my lap," he said standing and stalking out of the room.

Laughing Damon called, "If her temper now is anything like I remember, good luck." Chuckling Blaise hopped off the bed, "I think it's safe to say it's exactly like you remember," he told Damon before he to exited the room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

Standing under the spray of the shower Hermione closed her eyes and tried to stretch her tired sore muscles. She knew she was experiencing the after effects of being under Bellatrix's curse. She hadn't been under it for longer then a minute but it was so strong that she kept getting cramps in her muscles. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to focus on relaxing. It only lasted for a few seconds before she was hit with another cramp this time in her left leg. Buckling under the pain she sat at the bottom of the tub and massaged her leg. Not having the energy to get up she simply sat and let the spray hit her. Pulling her legs up she laid her head on top of them and closed her eyes. There hadn't been time to reflect on what had occurred at Malfoy Manor but it was hitting her now. She owed her life and Damon's life to Lucius Malfoy of all people. They may have survived until Draco could've gotten to them but it wasn't a definite. Lucius was the one that stopped Bellatrix from cursing her more then what she had already done and he was the one that allowed Damon the opportunity to stun her. Hell he had given her her wand back. She didn't understand his motives but if it involved her son she was going to find out what Lucius was planning. Hearing the bathroom door open and close Hermione opened her eyes, "I'm not in the mood Harry," she called out. Raising her head as the curtain was ripped back she was surprised to find her husband looking quite angry, "Potter, visits you often while you shower?" he snarled. Sighing she laid her head back down, "Of course not. I just figured it was him coming to apologize again," she answered.

"Why are you sitting there like that?" Draco asked. "I had a leg cramp and didn't have the energy to get back up," she answered honestly. Hearing him sigh she raised her head to watch him pull the plug up on the tub and start to remove his clothing. Alarmed she asked, "What are you doing?" Glancing at her Draco smirked, "Killing two birds with one stone. You're to tired to do more then sit there and I'm in need of a wash so we'll take a bath," he explained pulling his pants off.

Blushing Hermione squashed herself as far into the corner of the tub as she could, "Draco, that's highly inappropriate," she exclaimed. Raising his brow he stared down at her, "How's it inappropriate? In case you forget you're my wife and I've already seen all your naughty bits," he told her kicking his boxers off and stepping into the tub. Covering her eyes with her hands Hermione muttered, "Oh Merlin. You have no shame." Pulling her hands away Draco made her look at him, "Why are you embarrassed? Couples do this sort of stuff all the time," he told her as the water slowly rose in the tub. Blinking Hermione whispered, "I know that. I just didn't realize we'd be one of those couples." Furrowing his brow Draco looked at her quizzically, "Why wouldn't we be?" This time Hermione looked at him questionably, "I don't know I just figured since you haven't tried anything since the night of the wedding you wouldn't want to have that sort of relationship. Especially when we still continue to annoy and fight with one another the way we do." Smirking Draco grabbed her soap and started to lather up a washcloth, "Hasn't anyone ever told you about make-up sex, Granger?" he asked as he slowly picked up her arm and started to wash it.

Leaning back against Draco's chest Hermione smiled shyly. She couldn't believe they had done it in a tub. She didn't even think it was possible. Sighing she closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm water. Kissing her neck Draco murmured against her neck, "What are you thinking about?" Shrugging Hermione answered, "Nothing really. It's just very surreal to have us here like this." Laughing Draco told her, "You know if we were still in school I would've won 100 galleons by being the first to deflower the Gryffindor princess."

Turning slightly Hermione stared at him, "You guys had a bet?" she asked disgusted. Nodding his head Draco told her, "Since fourth year when us males finally took notice that you were in deed a girl under those robes," seeing the look on her face Draco laughed, "Don't worry we all knew none of us had a chance with you." Rolling her eyes Hermione turned back around and relaxed back against Draco again, "Well I guess I would've won the bet as to which Gryffindor could get with a Slytherin," she told him laughing. Her laugh turned into a gasp of pain as her right arm cramped. Grasping it she started rubbing. "What's the matter?" Draco asked alarmed. "I'm having a cramp," she explained as she felt his fingers start to massage her arm too. Once the cramp was gone Draco shifted and got out of the tub. Grabbing two towels he waited for her to stand as well before wrapping her up. "Let's go. We're going to see Theo. He may have something to help with the after effects," he told her helping her from the tub. "Draco, it's close to midnight. I'm sure he's in bed. It's been a long night for everyone," Hermione admonished. Handing her her clothes Draco told her, "I'll wake him." Rolling her eyes she dressed and allowed him to take her hand and pull her out of the bathroom and up the hallway to Theo's room.


	22. Chapter 22

She didn't know what had woken her but she knew she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Hermione's entire body felt oddly heavy and her mind was sluggish. Straining to hear she could make out two voices arguing. One voice sounded as though they were sitting awfully close to her but she just couldn't open her eyes to look. Slowly she felt herself drift off back into sleep until….BAM, a door slammed. Jolting, her eyes were open now, as she stared groggily up at Draco. Glancing down into Hermione's open eyes Draco looked furious as he muttered, "Dam that fucking Potter."

Closing her eyes again Hermione asked, "Who slammed the door?" "Your stupid irritating best friend who thinks the whole dam world revolves around him," Draco sniped. Moaning Hermione rolled over and sat up, "What's going on?" she asked. Closing her journal that he had been reading, Draco crossed his arms across his chest, "He finally succeeded in waking you up. He's only been in here ten fucking times already ranting about how he has to talk to you about that stupid goblin. Never mind that I told him the first time you needed to sleep and would talk to him later. Does he care? No," he finished sarcastically.

Sighing Hermione rubbed her eyes, "My mind feels so fuzzy. What the hell did Theo give me?" "A combination of pain reliever, sleeping draught, and dreamless sleep potion. That's why you need to be sleeping it off but your fuckwit friend doesn't understand that," Draco told her. Yawning Hermione rolled her eyes, "We're in the middle of a war Draco. There's no time to sleep," leaning forward she kissed him, "Thank-you for trying to take care of me though," she said as she turned to get out of bed. However, she was stopped when his arm wound it's way around her waist and pulled her back. Turning her back around Draco pulled her down so their faces were inches apart, "Potter can wait another hour," he informed her as he kissed her. Kissing down her neck she moaned and whispered, "Actually I'm thinking he can wait like another hour and a half," as she giggled and kissed him back.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLL

"Merlin Hermione when are you going to get up?" Harry asked as he opened the door without knocking, "Oh for godric's sake lock the fucking door," Harry yelled as he backpedaled and slammed the door. Laughing Draco sat up and yelled, "Next time knock you wanker." Giggling Hermione slid out of bed and stretched, "I do need to get up," she told him pulling on her clothes. "Mmmmm…..I do love the way my clothes look on you, Granger," Draco told her huskily. Glancing down Hermione laughed when she realized that she had put on his t-shirt with her pajama pants. "Well you can take it off later. I've got to go deal with Harry," she informed him as she danced out of his reach and headed for the door.

The hallway was deserted. Hands on her hips Hermione yelled, "Okay Potter. Where did you go?" A few seconds later Harry's head popped out of the door leading to the library, "I'm up here," he called, "Do you have clothes on?" Rolling her eyes Hermione started towards the library, "Yes I have clothes on and Draco's right you need to knock," she informed her best friend walking into the library. Glancing back at Hermione as he took a seat on the couch Harry looked her up and down, "I see we're sharing clothes." Smiling Hermione took a seat next to Harry on the couch, "Please, you're one to talk. Anytime Ginny stays over it's like she forgets to bring her own clothes with her." Blushing scarlet Harry cleared his throat, "Anyway I've been dying to talk to you but your stupid husband wouldn't wake you up. I've talked to Griphook and he's willing to help us," he told her excitedly.

"That's great Harry. That should give us the advantage we need to hopefully get in and out of Gringotts safely. We'll have to set up a plan of action now," she told him. Nodding Harry told her, "I've already started to put a preliminary plan together with Ron. Bill, along with the rest of the Weaselys, will be over for dinner so we can fully get this thing together. I want to set out in two days time. If we're correct he's going to know once we make a ruckus at Gringotts so we won't be coming back here but directly to Hogwarts to prepare for his attack," Harry informed her. Pulling her legs up under her Hermione shifted to face Harry, "Hogwarts should be just about ready," she told him, "I spoke with George a few days ago and he said that he, Fred, Neville, Luna, and even Blaise have been preparing 'special' surprises for the death eaters. I was afraid to ask what that exactly meant."

"I'd be afraid too especially if it involves the twins," Harry told her rolling his eyes, "How are you coming with Bellatrix's wand?" Shifting uncomfortably Hermione grimaced, "Well the one time I worked with it Draco had to use an unconventional way for me to be able to use it. I haven't gotten a chance to work with it again." Nodding Harry told her, "Work on it. You still have a little over a day." "Ok," she agreed.

Sighing Harry asked, "So you want to tell me what happened at the Manor last night?" Biting her lip Hermione furrowed her brow, "I'm not really sure myself," she answered honestly, "All I know is that Lucius stopped Bellatrix by pretending he wanted to torture me, knowing full well that his wand is useless because of the protection in my wedding ring, and at some point he told Damon to stun her while she was distracted. He essentially saved our lives but I don't know why."

Scratching his head Harry looked pensive, "Do you think it has anything to do with Damon?" Sighing Hermione recounted that Lucius had seemed to be angry that Damon was there, "So it's a possibility that maybe he doesn't want any harm coming to his grandson?" Harry asked.

"Well that's great Potter but then why does he attack his son every chance he gets," drawled a voice from the doorway. Surprised Harry and Hermione both turned their attention to the door where Draco was lazily leaning against the door jamb. Shrugging Harry responded, "That I don't know. I don't even know if his sudden change of attitude has to do with Damon but I've heard about people who can be right bastards until a grandchild is involved. Maybe he's figuring it out. Anyway Ginny is supposed to be arriving with her family later and I have a few things to prepare so I'll see you two later," Harry informed them rising and walking past Draco out the door.

Sitting comfortably on the couch Hermione beckoned Draco over to sit with her, "Do you think Harry could be right?" she asked as he sat down. Snorting Draco responded, "Who knows. Frankly I've only seen the cold cruel bastard side of my father which is why I don't trust him and I don't want you or Damon anywhere near him." Chewing her bottom lip Hermione contemplated her next question, "What about your mother?" Narrowing his eyes Draco drawled, "I think those potions still have your mind addled. In case you forgot my mother is dead." "I know that you idiot," Hermione admonished, "I meant did your mother ever talk about grandkids." Shrugging Draco thought about it for a few seconds, "Well there were a few times as I got older and the prospect of an arranged marriage got closer and closer, but I highly doubt my father heard anything she had to say. He tended to ignore her."

Picking up his hand Hermione turned it over and began tracing the lines of his hand, "I'm sorry for your childhood," she said quietly. Intertwining their hands Draco shut his eyes and rested his head against the couch, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You had nothing to do with it." Rolling her eyes she squeezed his fingers, "You know what I mean stop being obtuse," she scolded. Smiling he lazily looked over at her, "I know but there's no reason to dwell over it," he told her, "It was what it was and no amount of bitching will change it." Nodding she smiled back, "The important thing is that Damon and any other future children won't have that upbringing. They'll have a father they can be proud of," she told him. Raising his head from the back of the couch Draco stared at Hermione. Furrowing her brow she asked, "What?" "You'd want to have more kids other then Damon?" he asked. Blushing Hermione fidgeted, "Well yes. I mean only if you'd want more," she told him quickly.

"I never really thought of it since all of this happened. It was sort of have Damon and that's it but I guess I wouldn't be opposed to a little girl with bushy hair and buck teeth," he told her laughing. Smacking Draco on the arm Hermione laughed, "I haven't had buck teeth in years." "So you admit you still have bushy hair though," he teased. "I'm not responding to that," she told him as she made to stand up. Pulling her back down Draco settled her so that she was straddling him, "Oh relax, Granger, I happen to love your hair," he told her slipping his hands into it and pulling her down to kiss her.

"Ummmm…excuse me," called a voice from the door. Coming up for air Draco and Hermione looked towards the door to see Ron shuffling from foot to foot nervously, "I was uhhh….wondering if I could talk to Hermione for a few minutes." Flustered Hermione scrambled off Draco's lap and stood up, "Of course. Come on in Draco was just leaving," she said staring at Draco mean fully. Rolling his eyes Draco stood and made his way to the door, "Alright I know when I'm not wanted. You haven't seen my kid have you Weasely?" he asked Ron. Moving to the side to let Draco out the door he told him, "The last time I saw him he was in the kitchen with my mum." Nodding Draco walked out as Ron quietly closed the door and cast the muffliato charm. Sitting back on the couch Hermione waited for Ron to join her before asking, "What's going on Ron?"

"Well there's two things I wanted to talk to you about. The first has to do with Ollivander. Mum volunteered me to take breakfast up to him this morning and then I got stuck sitting with him while he ate. Anyway he was talking about wands and stuff. Honestly most of it was just rubbish to me, I don't know anything about how they work but then he said something that caught my attention. He was saying about how wands can change allegiances to different people depending on the circumstances." Nodding Hermione asked, "Did he mention the circumstances that could change an allegiance?" "He did. He said the death curse could change an allegiance or if you were able to win another's wand from them, that could maybe change it," he told her, "After I left his room I was thinking about what he said and thought about how you know who went after Dumbledore's grave for his wand thinking it was the elder wand." Eyes wide Hermione stared at Ron, "It wasn't though. It was passed on to Professor Snape when he cast the killing curse on him. Professor Snape is the owner of the elder wand," she declared.

Shaking his head Ron informed her, "That's what I thought at first. It wouldn't have been Professor Snape though if what Harry and Malfoy say happened up on the tower in sixth year is true. Malfoy disarmed Professor Dumbledore before anyone even made it up on the tower, remember. So unless someone has taken Malfoy's wand from him in the last two years Malfoy is the owner of the elder wand." Thinking quickly Hermione began piecing things together when she came to a realization, "Oh Merlin. Draco isn't the owner anymore. If what Ollivander says is true and it can be passed on that way then it did pass from Professor Dumbledore to Draco but then it passed from Draco to Harry when we were at Hogwarts," she told him.

"Harry's the owner of the elder wand?" Ron practically yelled, "But how did that happen?" "Shhhhh," Hermione cautioned, "In the room of requirement Draco was going to blow up the cabinet from sixth year and Harry took his wand from him before he could. It could've passed allegiances at that point," she told him quietly. "So we need to tell Harry," Ron decided. Biting her lip Hermione responded, "I don't know if we should. He's already said that the deathly hollows wasn't the way to beat him but to go after the horcruxes." Scratching his head Ron told her, "Well we aren't going to just stop with the horcruxes. We're still going to go to Gringott's and kill that snake, Nagini. He should know the theory we're working with. We may even be wrong." Sighing Hermione responded, "That's what I'm afraid of if Harry puts to much stock into our theory and gets sloppy thinking the elder wand will do the work. I guess we'll tell him as long as we stress we may be wrong." Nodding Ron agreed, "Of course. If we are right though we're going to win this battle I just know it," he said pausing for a few seconds Ron smirked before asking, "Can I be the one to tell Malfoy he was the owner of the elder wand for two years and never knew it?" Rolling her eyes Hermione told him he could be the one to tell him. "Anyway, what was the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

Blushing Ron shifted nervously on the couch as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box, "I wanted your opinion on this," he said opening it and handing the box to her. Inside was a simple heart shaped diamond ring with small clusters of diamonds traveling around the band. "Ron she's going to love it," Hermione told him happily handing the box back to him, "When are you going to ask her?" Smiling Ron told her, "I was thinking of doing it tonight at dinner. The whole family will be there and I wanted to share the occasion with them. You know some happier times during this shitty war." Hugging him Hermione told him, "It'll be perfect I know it. Congratulations." Rising from the couch they both headed for the door, "I'm going to find Damon and see what he's up to," she informed him. Opening the door for her Ron told her, "I'm going to go look for Harry then of course Malfoy. I want to rub it in he gave up the elder wand, the most powerful wand known in the wizarding world. What a wanker," he said laughing as he made his way down the hall towards Harry's room. Rolling her eyes Hermione muttered, "Boys," before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Dinner that night was loud and chaotic with every Weasley in attendance, along with Hermione's housemates plus Luna, Neville, and Dean. Mrs. Weasley had extended the already large kitchen table to accommodate everyone. Through the clatter of silverware and raised voices yelling conversations across the table Hermione looked around content. This right here was what they were fighting for. Looking around the table Hermione smiled at her unconventional family. Feeling someone grab her hand she looked over to her right and found Draco smirking at her. Giving her a wink and squeezing her hand he let go as he proceeded to go back to his dinner.

Towards the end of the meal Ron scrapped his chair back and stood effectively silencing the occupants of the kitchen. Clearing his throat he looked around, "Ummm…so I wanted to do something and I've been waiting for an opportunity like this with everyone around," he said nervously. Turning to Pansy Ron pulled out a black box from his pocket before taking a deep breath and started to bend to one knee. "WAIT," yelled Harry as he too scrapped his chair back. "Potter I swear to merlin," Pansy hissed. "Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked wide eyed, "Sit down Ron was about to-" "I know what he was about to do," Harry interrupted, "And he can't not without me." Snorting Draco chimed in, "Not everything that goes on around here Potter has to do with you." "Draco quiet," Hermione chastised.

Staring at Ron wide eyed Harry and he had a silent conversation. With a nod Ron turned back to Pansy as Harry turned to Ginny and proceeded to pull out a black box. Bending simultaneously Ron and Harry both took a deep breath before Ron blurted out, "Pansy will you marry me. While Harry blurted out, "Ginny will you marry me?" Hermione saw Damon stick his fingers in his ears as both girls jumped up squealing as they both screamed yes. Chuckling to herself she swatted Draco in the stomach when she heard him muttering, "So far up each other's asses they can't even propose alone." Standing Hermione joined in the congratulatory hugs that were going around the kitchen to the two newly engaged couples.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Sitting with her feet propped up on her desk Hermione studied the parchment in front of her. She'd come up to the library directly after dinner to study her notes. She had a feeling she was missing something. When she woke up this morning she had had a raging hangover from celebrating the duel engagements the night before. Draco had thankfully left a hangover potion on the nightstand for her. After that she had worked endlessly with Bellatrix's wand but something in the back of her mind had been nagging her. Now that she had a chance to get away from everything and reread her notes she figured out what was nagging her. The original prophecy one line in particular: _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. _She had a feeling what it meant but didn't want to say it out loud. Couldn't even fathom it.

Glimpsing back through her journal she had found no reference to the prophecy except for the letter she had found the night Damon had shown up. In it she recalled that he was very adamant that Harry be protected at all cost because he was key to everything. 'Maybe he knew something but hadn't written it in the journal for whatever reason,' she thought to herself. Sighing Hermione folded up the parchment that Harry had written the prophecy on at the end of fifth year and tucked it inside her desk drawer. Harry wanted to leave for Gringotts in the morning and then head directly to Hogwarts but Hermione didn't feel that they were quite ready. Obviously the prophecy meant something and until she figured it out she had a feeling they were still ill prepared for meeting Voldemort. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the library door, "Yeah?" she called. Surprised at her visitor Hermione sat up straighter, "Professor, what brings you here?"

While closing the door Professor Snape pulled out his wand and cast several enchantments around the room before making his way to the chair in front of Hermione's desk. "I need to speak with you Miss Granger," he told her as he sat down and pulled out a vial of grey liquid. Squinting Hermione asked, "Are those memories?" "Ever the know it all," Professor Snape smirked as he placed the vial down on the desk, "Yes they're memories and yes, before you ask, they are mine. It's my understanding that you all will be going directly to Hogwarts after the raid at Gringotts tomorrow. There may not be enough time for me to do one last thing which is where you come in. It's imperative that Potter view those memories at the right time," he told her.

Picking up the vial Hermione looked at her former professor, "What do they contain?" Rolling his eyes Professor Snape stood from his chair, "I'm trusting you to make sure Potter gets those memories, Mrs Malfoy," he answered snidely before removing the enchantments and swooping from the room.

Shaking her head Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well it was great talking to you too, Professor," she muttered picking up the vial of memories and going in search of the pensieve. She thought she saw it up in the dueling room earlier.

Standing in front of the pensieve Hermione had a fleeting thought of maybe calling Harry or even Draco to view the memories with her but decided against it. Pouring them into the pensieve she took a breath before thrusting her head into the liquid.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Stirring the potion in front of him Draco concentrated on counting his stirs. Finishing he moved over to the cutting board and began preparing the next ingredients. Letting his mind drift he wondered where Granger was. He had only seen her during meals that day and the half hour they had taken to finalize their plans for the Gringotts raid. She had disappeared rather quickly upstairs and periodically he could feel her anxiety coming through the blood bond. Not more then five minutes ago he had felt a distinct irritation from her. He absentmindedly wondered who had irritated her. Yawning Draco rolled his shoulders thinking about heading to bed when he felt a sudden violent fear run through him and then a blinding despair. Dropping the knife he was using Draco clutched his chest, "Hermione," he whispered before taking off up the stairs two at a time.

Bursting into the kitchen Draco barely glanced at Theo and Astoria who were cuddled together having a late night snack. Taking the steps two at a time he made it to the next level of the house and kept going until he burst through the dueling room door. Stopping short he was met with the sight of Hermione on the floor on her hands and knees dry heaving and gasping for breath. "Hermione!," he exclaimed, "What the fuck?" Rushing over to her Draco dropped to his knees and helped her sit back. Still gasping with tears running down her face Hermione looked up at Draco. "Tell me what's going on," Draco demanded. Breathing heavily Hermione tried calming herself to answer, "Professor Snape," she gasped. When she didn't continue Draco shook her by the shoulders, "Professor Snape what?" he asked, "Dam it Hermione what the hell did he do to you?"

Shaking her head Hermione took deep calming breaths before she answered him, "No he didn't do this. He came to see me earlier and gave me memories of him and Professor Dumbledore that he needed me to give to Harry. He said I had to wait for the right time. He wouldn't tell me what they were so I looked," she told him blinking rapidly as tears sprang to her eyes. Nodding Draco told her, "Ok I'm following you so far. What were in the memories to have you react like this. It literally felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest." Biting her lip Hermione closed her eyes as a fresh wave of tears came on. Concentrating on Draco Hermione passed the memory of what she had seen onto him. Hearing him gasp Hermione reopened her eyes to stare into Draco's wide eyes. He was noticeably paler as he silently lifted her and carried her to the couch before throwing a muffliato curse up to prevent anyone from overhearing. Settling down on the couch with Hermione in his lap Draco told her, "Get it all out now because tomorrow there won't be any time for this." Nodding Hermione whispered, "I know. I think I've always known that this was going to happen. It's just to have the professor voice it made me realize that this is it. We've been fighting him since we were 11 years old and now it just ends with Harry dying."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco asked, "Do you think Potter will sacrifice himself once he has these memories? Once he knows he's a horcrux too." Scoffing Hermione sat back to look at Draco, "Of course he will. He'll go willingly to Voldemort and just let him kill him if it meant keeping everyone else safe." Nodding Draco asked, "Are you going to give him the memories?" Biting her lip she blinked, "Yes, if Harry found out I knew this is what he needed to do and didn't tell him he'd probably never speak to me again. We'd never get rid of him properly if Harry doesn't do this. According to Professor Dumbledore a part of Voldemort lives inside of Harry and it needs to be killed. Which means my best friend is going to die tomorrow," she finished before dissolving into tears again. Draco wisely didn't say a word just simply held her while she came to terms with losing one of her childhood friends.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Draco didn't know how long he sat there with her but eventually he could tell she had fallen asleep. Slowly he got up from his position on the couch with her in his arms and carried her down to their room. Opening the door Draco entered the room and proceeded to put Hermione to bed. Pulling the covers over her he glanced over to the empty bed, which at this time of night should've been occupied by Damon. Huffing Draco left Hermione in bed and went in search for his kid.

He found him curled up on the couch in the front room reading a book. Walking into the room Draco asked, "Isn't it time for bed?" Jumping slightly Damon looked up, "Geez, wear a bell or something. You scared me." Settling himself on the couch next to him Draco glanced over at him, "So I just found out something and I need to know whether you knew about it or not." Folding the corner down of the page he was on Damon sat his book aside before turning to Draco, "You sound serious. What's going on?" Scratching his head Draco sighed wearily, "Your mother got a shock courtesy of Snape and just basically cried herself to sleep. In the letter that you left in your mother's journal you made a reference about protecting Potter at all cost. What was that about?" Squinting Damon stared at Draco, "I don't really know. When I found Professor Dumbledore's research he wrote that Harry was the key. He was needed in the end to finish Voldemort but he didn't really clarify how," he responded pausing as he worked through what Draco was asking, "Why? Did you figure out what it meant?" Damon asked his father. Nodding Draco told him, "You're mother found out what it means."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Damon asked impatiently. Staring at Damon Draco made a decision, "I probably shouldn't and your mother would probably hex me into next year if she knew I was telling you but you've done enough to prove that you can handle what this war is going to bring," Draco told him, "Your mother found out that Potter has a part of the Dark Lord inside of him." Gasping Damon sat up straighter, "Hold up. Back the train up. What does that exactly mean?" Sighing Draco stared at his son, "It means that according to Dumbledore Potter has to die and that the Dark Lord is the one that needs to do it. He has to kill the horcrux that he made inside of Potter." Pressing his lips together Damon stared off into space for a few minutes, "Is mom okay?" he finally asked. Snorting Draco responded, "Not really. Somehow she has to tell her best friend tomorrow that he has to die all in the name of the greater good."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning found most of the Order crowded into the kitchen receiving their last minute instructions for when they all reached Hogwarts. Hermione was quietly standing at the back of the room by the door listening as Fred and George explained what they and their group had done to enforce the protective enchantments of Hogwarts. "What the hell are you wearing," hissed Draco as he came to stand with Hermione along the back wall. Glancing over at him she looked down at her black corset dress, black fishnet stockings, and black army boots before once again focusing on Draco, "Well I can't go into Gringott's wearing jeans and a jumper can I? I have to dress the part as well as look it." Wrinkling his nose Draco asked, "Did Pansy transfigure that?" Shaking her head Hermione answered, "No, she found this in her trunk. Apparently she wore it to some sort of Halloween party a few years back." Rolling his eyes Draco shook his head, "We left our homes in the dead of night and she has time to pack a Halloween costume," he said in amazement. Chuckling Hermione shrugged, "You should know by now she's a bit loony. So after everyone leaves for Hogwarts I was told that Damon will be going to Andromeda's to stay with her and Teddy. How did you manage that?" Glancing sideways at her Draco asked, "What makes you think I had something to do with it?" Snorting Hermione cocked her head and stared at him, "Because I know Damon didn't come up with the idea." Rolling his eyes Draco murmured, "I told him about Potter." Narrowingher eyes Hermione hissed, "Why would you do that?" Shrugging Draco responded, "He deserves to know what is going on and it got him to Andromeda's without a problem. I told him you wouldn't be able to handle worrying about him on top of having to tell Potter the news." Biting her lip Hermione assessed Draco, "That was very Slytherin of you," she told him. Smirking Draco laughed, "Till the end." Looking thoughtful Hermione told him, "I'm surprised Damon fell for it." Narrowing his eyes Draco glanced to where their son was sitting at the kitchen table munching on a piece of bacon, "I swear if he shows up at Hogwarts I'll kill him myself."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

After the debriefing the kitchen started to empty out as one by one the members of the Order left for Hogwarts. Finally the only ones left in the kitchen where the occupants of Grimmauld Place, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and the goblin Griphook. "Okay, Pansy we need you to transfigure Draco to look different and then you, Ginny, Astoria, Daphne, Luna, Theo, Blaise, and Neville will head to Hogwarts with everyone else, " Harry instructed, "Damon you'll be heading to Andromeda's with Teddy, and then I'll be apparating the five of us to the opening of Knockturn Alley," Harry continued motioning to Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Griphook, "Let's head up to the floo then so we can be on our way," Harry told everyone leading the way up the fireplace.

Once everyone was assembled in the 'family room' Hermione handed Damon some floo powder and made sure he knew how to floo, "Yes I've done it before," he told her taking the floo powder. Swallowing hard Hermione hugged him, "Ok we'll see you once this is over. Stay safe," she whispered blinking away tears. Nodding Damon stepped back and looked at her, "You stay safe too," he told her before turning to Draco, "You better keep my mother safe." "Always," Draco told him before hugging him too. Pulling away Damon took a deep breath before heading not for the fireplace but for Harry. Throwing his arms around him Damon hugged him fiercely, "Bye Uncle Harry. Love you." Surprised Harry tentatively hugged him back, "We'll see you afterwards Damon don't worry," Harry told him.

Hearing this Hermione choked back a sob and quickly turned her back to the scene. Feeling Draco take her hand she bit her lip hard as she listened to Damon say goodbye to everyone else. Composing herself Hermione turned around for one more hug from Damon before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of green flames. Clearing his throat Harry glanced around at everyone, "Well you guys going to Hogwarts should get going," he said. Immediately everyone started hugging each other promising to be careful and then one by one they disappeared through the floo so that all that was left was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Griphook. "Alright Hermione once you take your potion everyone will take my hand and I'll apparate us right where Knockturn Alley meets Diagon Alley," Harry told them as Hermione pulled out a flask and uncorked it. "Essence of Bellatrix, yummy," said Ron sarcastically scrunching up his nose. Holding her breath Hermione swallowed the potion in one go, immediately she wrinkled her nose and gagged, "Oh that was the foulest thing ever," she exclaimed as she started to sprout up a few inches and her features started to shift. Within seconds she had turned into Bellatrix Lestrange. "Well how do I look," she asked the three boys who were staring at her. "Bloody awful," Draco told her, "Awful in a good way," he assured her. "Alright let's get going," Harry said holding out his hand for everyone to take a hold of.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL

With a pop the five appeared in Knockturn Alley. "Alright Ron, Griphook and I will be under our invisibility cloaks," Harry said pulling out his as Ron pulled out the one that Damon had brought back with him. Allowing Griphook to climb onto his back Harry had Ron throw the cloak over them and then he too wrapped the cloak around himself. Ducking his head out Draco looked around the nearly deserted Diagon Alley, "Okay we should move now. There's not that many people around, "he whispered. Taking a deep breath Hermione moved out into Diagon Alley and with her head held high proceeded down the street towards Gringotts with Draco walking beside her. They were 20 feet from the steps of the bank when she heard a nasally voice from behind her, "Madame Lestrange, what brings you out on this fine morning?" Rolling her eyes Hermione braced herself before turning around to face a rather tall spindly looking man with greasy hair down to his shoulders. Sneering in distaste Hermione eyed the man, he looked familiar, "Well in case it escaped your attention I was heading in the direction of Gringott's," she answered, "Is there a reason you felt the need to detain me from my destination?" she asked snootily. Narrowing his eyes the man, who's name was currently escaping Hermione, glanced towards Draco, "No real reason Madame Lestrange. Just wondering if the rumors are true." Raising her brow she asked, "And what rumors are you inquiring about?" Blinking the man gave Hermione a sickening smile, "Well according to Lucius Malfoy you were found with both Rodulphus and Anton in a….compromising position. Seeing as you're traveling with another…..companion I thought I'd give it a go." Eyes wide Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, "No," she told him quietly before turning her narrowed gaze to the slimy man in front of her. Stepping forward she promptly brought her hand up, grabbed him by a very sensitive area, and squeezed. Satisfied when he yelped in pain Hermione snarled, "You'll want to be careful what you say to me Travers before I rip these off and feed them to the Dark Lord's pet snake, Nagini," she threatened. Gasping in pain the slimy git simply nodded his head and scurried away after she let go. Watching him for a few seconds Hermione turned around towards Draco with a disgusted look on her face to be greeted by an astonished look on his. "Merlin Hermione you just grabbed his bits," she heard Ron hiss from somewhere to her left. Hearing Harry laugh to her right Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well I had to do something that Bellatrix would've done," she whispered back. Staring at Draco Hermione asked, "Are you okay? You look like you're going to have a seizure." Blinking Draco smirked, "Is it really odd that I was just turned on by that?" he asked. Shaking her head as she heard Harry and Ron make gagging noises Hermione pushed past Draco to proceed up the steps to Gringotts.

With a quick confundus charm courtesy of Harry hidden under his cloak Hermione and Draco made it inside Gringotts. "Just head straight to the front desk and don't look at anyone," she heard Griphook murmur from somewhere to her right. Nodding Hermione straightened her shoulders and stalked towards the podium. Stepping up to it she promptly cleared her throat gaining the attention of the little goblin behind the podium. "I'd like to enter my vault," she told the goblin. Startled the goblin glanced between Hermione and Draco, "Madame Lestrange….you….you've never come alone to your vault," the little goblin stammered. "Well I wish to enter it alone now," Hermione demanded confidently. By now several goblins had looked up from their work to stare at the scene unfolding. "You have…identification?" asked the goblin. "Identification?" Hermione screeched outraged, "I have never been asked for identification before. I'm Bellatrix Lestrange for Merlin's sake!"

"They know!" whispered Griphook, "They must have special instructions for her vault and we're violating them by having her go alone. Someone else must always come with her." Hermione could hear Griphook whispering furtively to Harry under the invisibility cloak and could here Harry's response, "Yeah probably You-know-who." Taking a deep breath she turned back to the little goblin, "I will enter my vault. What identification will make you happy?" she asked chillingly. "Your wand will do, madam," said the goblin as he held out a slightly trembling hand. "We must act now," whispered Griphook, "the Imperius curse, quickly." Hermione could feel the air shift slightly to her right and then heard Harry whisper, "Imperio." She watched as the little goblin's eyes glazed over as he looked down at Bellatrix's stolen wand and simply handed it back to her. "Good, good. So, if you will follow me, Madam Lestrange," said the little goblin, hopping down off the stool and coming around the podium, "I shall take you to your vault."

"Wait, Bogrod!" called another goblin as he came scurrying around the podium. "We have instructions," he said with a bow to Hermione, "Forgive me, Madam, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange." The second goblin whispered urgently in Bogrod's ear, but the Imperiused goblin shook him off. "I am aware of the instructions. Madam Lestrange wishes to visit her vault…..Very old family….old clients….This way, please…", and with that Bogrod hurried toward one of the many doors leading off the hall with Hermione and Draco hurrying after him and Ron, Harry, and Griphook following under their cloaks.

"We're in trouble; they suspect," Griphook said jumping down from Harry's back as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and the door slammed shut. "What do we do?" asked Ron as he too pulled off his cloak, "Shall we get out now, while we can?" "If we can," said Hermione, looking towards the door into the main hall, beyond which who knew what was happening. "We've got this far, I say we go on," said Draco. "Good," said Griphook. "So we need Bogrod to control the cart; I no longer have the authority." Raising his wand Harry instructed Bogrod to climb into the cart waiting for them. With Bogrod and Griphook in the front, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron crammed together in the back. With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed. They hurtled down the track twisting and turning and as they flew around a bend Hermione could see a waterfall pounding over the track. Vaguely she heard Griphook shout, "No!" but there was no stopping the cart. In seconds they were all drenched in water. Then with a lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it. As they hurtled towards the ground Hermione screamed, "Mitigateo maximum!" and they all landed painlessly on the rocky passage floor.

"Merlin Granger good thing you paid attention in charms class," Draco remarked as he pulled Hermione up, "Oh no," he whispered once he got a good look at her, "You're you," he exclaimed. Looking up at him Hermione told him, "And you're you. What happened?" she asked looking towards Griphook. "The Thief's Downfall," Griphook told them, "It washes away all enchantments. They know there are imposters in Gringotts, they've set off defenses against us." Hermione noticed that Bogrod had started to look around confused and she realized Harry's Imperius Curse must have worn off, "Harry," she whispered nodding her head towards the little goblin. "We need him. I can't enter the vault. He needs to open it," Griphook told Harry. "Imperio" Harry said again as Bogrod's eyes once again glazed over. "This way," Griphook called as he lead them down a dark passage way.

As they turned a corner a few minutes later Hermione stopped short at the sight in front of them. A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them. Stooping she watched as Griphook picked up two sets of metal instruments, that when shaken made a loud ringing noise, and handed them to Ron and Draco, "It is partially blind," Griphook told them, "but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned to expect pain when it hears the noise." Shaking the instruments the dragon retreated at once and allowed them to pass by unharmed, "That's barbaric," Hermione whispered as Griphook lead them to an old ornate door. "Bogrod must place his hand on the door, " Griphook instructed. Quickly Harry pointed his wand at the little goblin and made him obey. Within seconds of Bogrod placing his hand upon the door it melted away to reveal the Lestrange vault. Stepping through the door Harry looked around quickly as the others came in behind him, "It could me anywhere," complained Ron. "Quiet Weasel," demanded Draco, "Potter concentrate and find it the same way you found the diadiem. You can hear them," Draco reminded him. "And hurry Harry because I hear people coming," Hermione added as she cast a Protego charm down the hall in an attempt to keep whoever was coming away.

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Raising his head he opened his eyes and started forward till he stopped at the back of the vault. "I've got it," he said plucking Helga Hufflepuff's cup off of a high shelf and throwing it to Hermione who tucked in safely into her bag. "Alright let's get the hell out of here," Ron exclaimed heading for the opening where Griphook and Bogrod stood. "Couldn't agree with you more," Draco said pulling Hermione out with him. "Griphook we can't thank you enough," Hermione told the old goblin at the opening of the vault. Nodding Griphook glanced at Harry who was striding towards them, "You can thank me by finishing the evil that the Dark Lord and his followers bring with them," he told them as they moved out to the dark hallway and headed back towards the dragon.

Coming back to the opening that housed the dragon Hermione could hear shouting. "Wait," she yelled before Ron could round the corner. Pushing past them she stopped just before the opening and peaked her head around. Immediately she pulled back as hexes where thrown towards her. "That's the only way out," Griphook informed them. Nodding Harry turned to the two goblins, "Griphook we're going to make a run for it. I want you to stay here and when they find you claim that we imperiused you both, okay?" "As you wish Harry Potter," Griphook responded holding out a gnarled hand for Harry to shake, "Good luck to you all," he said before pulling Bogrod back down the dark hallway in the opposite direction.

"Okay," Harry said turning back to the group, "Are you guys ready for this?" he asked. Watching as they all nodded Harry moved towards the opening. "One, two, three," he counted down before stepping into the opening and shouted, "Stupefy." Ron, Hermione, and Draco quickly joined in as their stupefies flew through the crowd of goblins and toppled some over. Hermione noticed that some of the goblins were continuing to advance on them with daggers in their hands. Looking around she bit her lip thinking, "Relashio," she yelled pointing her wand at the thick cuffs chaining the dragon to the floor. The cuffs broke open with loud bangs. "Guys," Hermione yelled, "Climb up, come on," as she ran towards the dragon still shooting Stunning Spells at the goblins. "Granger, what are you doing?" Draco yelled as he watched her shimmy up the dragon's back. "Do you have another way out of here," she yelled back. Within minutes the boys had scurried up the dragon's back as well. "Now what?" Ron yelled. "Defodio," Hermione screamed aiming her wand towards the ceiling. A large hole appeared as the dragon now realized it was free. Wgggggbbbbbbith a mighty roar the dragon reared and began to climb. By now the boys had joined Hermione in shooting spells at the ceiling to enlarge the opening to help the dragon get out. As if it sensed the air of freedom the dragon climbed faster and then suddenly they had reached the top of the building and with the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out to the roof. The dragon roared and then launched itself off the building with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco clinging to it's back.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

They had been clinging to the dragon for hours. Hermione couldn't feel her hands any longer. "I think we're losing height," yelled Draco as he looked down towards an approaching lake. "I say we jump when it gets low enough," he said pointing out the lake as the dragon started to glide over it. "Now," Harry yelled as he let go and plunged into the cold water below. Following Harry Draco, Hermione, and Ron all let go and fell into the water. Gasping they all surfaced and treaded water. Pointing towards the closest land Harry led the way and swam towards it. They all collapsed, coughing, and shivering on the side of the lake. Opening her bag Hermione began to pull out dry clothes for everyone. Passing them around the boys started to peel their wet clothes off flinging them to the ground as they pulled the dry clothes on. Shivering Hermione waited till they were finished before giving Harry and Ron a pointed look. Sheepishly they turned around as Draco helped her out of her clothes and into warm dry ones. Once everyone was changed Hermione rifled through the bag and pulled out some bottles of pumpkin juice for everyone. "Alright, after this we'll head to Hogwarts and wait," Harry told them taking a swig of pumpkin juice. Nodding they all drank in silence until Harry collapsed clutching his head moaning. Jumping up Hermione and Ron rushed to his side shouting his name. After a few moments Harry sat up blinking, "He knows," he whispered. "The Dark Lord knows we were at Gringotts and he's gathering his forces. We've got to go now," he told them as Ron helped him to his feet. "Did you have a vision?" Draco asked as Hermione turned and sent her patronus off to Hogwarts for them to lower the anti-apparation wards for them to get in. Nodding Harry shuddered, "He…..he killed all the goblins at Gringotts and…..was torturing Bellatrix demanding to know how someone could impersonate her. Your father was in the background watching," Harry told him as a doe came prancing down the embankment and spoke in Professor Snape's voice, "You must leave now. Hurry," it commanded. "Ready?" Hermione asked as the boys nodded. "One, two, three," Harry said as the four turned on the spot and disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

A split second after touching down in the courtyard of Hogwarts Hermione found a wand in her face, "What did I give you last night?" hissed Severus Snape. Blinking she took a step back and glanced around quickly. Draco, Harry, and Ron were each being questioned as well. Focusing on the old potions professor Hermione answered, "Memories." Nodding he lowered his wand before whispering, "Remember what I said last night Mrs. Malfoy. You mustn't forget." "I know Professor," she told him quietly.

"Severus, you must leave now," Professor McGonagall called, "We can't risk leaving the wards down any longer." Nodding Severus had one last thing to tell Hermione, "Come out alive for my godson's sake and the sake of your son. I probably won't be here to see him grow up but what I know of him right now I can say I'm proud of you and Draco," he told her before turning and striding across the courtyard where he stopped in front of Harry. Blinking rapidly Hermione listened as the old potions master wished Harry good luck and then promptly apparated out of Hogwarts. Seconds after he apparated the elder members of the Order began recasting the wards of Hogwarts.

"What were you two whispering about?" asked Draco as he came to stand beside Hermione. Clearing her throat she smiled sadly before responding, "He said he was proud of us," rubbing her forehead she whispered, "He's going to die isn't he?" Watching as Draco silently nodded she closed her eyes, "I doubt the Dark Lord will be happy once he tells him that the Order stormed Hogwarts and took it over. He knew what he was risking by being the one to go to him totell him where we are," Draco told her. Re-opening her eyes she focused on Draco, "Please don't die," she whispered. Taking her hand he tugged her closer, "I wasn't planning on it," he murmured before slowly kissing her.

"Really? We're in the middle of a war here guys," Hermione heard Ron's voice from behind her. Pulling away from Draco she turned her head glaring at her red-headed best friend, "Shut up, Ron." Chuckling Draco smirked, "I don't see any Deatheaters around here, Weasel," Draco drawled. "Yeah well they'll be here any minute so let's figure out what we're doing," Harry interrupted as he, Ginny, and the rest of their housemates came up to join them, "Alright so Remus asked that some go with Luna and Neville down to the trellis bridge and we still need people up on the towers," Harry told them. "I'll go down to the bridge," volunteered Daphne and Blaise at the same time. Looking between the two Harry simply nodded as they ran off. Taking Astoria's hand Theo asked, "Which tower do you want us to go to?" Biting his lip Harry glanced at each of his friends, "Ok actually Theo I think you and Astoria should go find Madam Pomfrey and help her prepare for…..the injured. Ron and Pansy head up to the Astronomy Tower Kingsley should be up there preparing. Ginny you're dad is up on Ravenclaw Tower I want you to go up there with him. The three of us," he said motioning between himself, Draco, and Hermione, "will head down to the Slytherin dungeons to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Wait," Hermione called before everyone ran off. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the basilisk fangs that Damon had brought back with him, "Once this starts anyone who sees the snake has to try and kill it. It needs to die before Voldemort can die," she told them handing out the fangs. Nodding they all tucked the fangs away before running off to their assigned spots. "We should take some of these down to the four by the bridge. They're out on the grounds they're probably going to see the snake before any of us inside the castle," she told Harry and Draco logically. Taking the fangs Harry called to Seamus who was running by, "Seamus, where are you heading?" "Oi, Harry, good to see you mate. I've been assigned the trellis bridge. Apparently Professor McGonagall wants it destroyed and she thinks I can bring it down," he told Harry sheepishly. Grinning Harry nodded, "I have no doubts Seamus. Listen I need you to take these down to Luna, Neville, Blaise, and Daphne," he said handing Seamus the basilisk fangs, "They'll know what to do with them." "Not a problem," Seamus told him taking the fangs and jogging off.

"Ok, lets get down to the dungeons and destroy these things," Draco said taking Hermione's bag from her as he took her hand and led the way into Hogwarts. As they passed the entranceway of Hogwarts Hermione saw Professor McGonagall raise her wand and yell, "Piertotum Locomotor! Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!" As Hermione made her way inside she could see all along the hallways the statues and suits of armor jumping down from their platforms and stampede through the open door as more from the corridors upstairs came down the stairs. Taking a deep breath Hermione blinked back tears. There was something that moved her seeing literally everyone and everything inside Hogwarts moving into position to protect it. As the three hurried down the stairs towards Slytherin's common room they were brought up short by Harry stumbling and dropping to his knees clutching his head. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked pulling out of Draco's grasp and rushing towards her best friend. Groaning Harry raised his head, "He's here," he told them and his words were punctuated by a great shaking of the castle. "Stay here," Draco demanded running back up the steps. Turning back towards Harry Hermione helped him stand back up, "Did you see anything with Professor Snape?" she asked quietly. Nodding Harry whispered, "I'm sorry Hermione." Swallowing Hermione nodded slowly, "He knew what he was doing."

"Alright they haven't penetrated the wards yet," Draco called hurrying back down the steps, "but they're sure as shit trying," he informed them coming to a halt in front of them. "We've got maybe 10 minutes before they get through so let's go," Draco told them picking up the bag that he had dropped earlier and leading the other two down to his old common room. Stopping in front of the hidden door Draco called out, "Salazar," and then stood back as the door slid open. Quickly entering the room Draco opened Hermione's bag and began pulling each horcrux out. Lining the diadiem, locket, and cup up on the hardwood floor he pulled out the last three basilisk fangs and handed Harry and Hermione one each. "Ok, we're going to do this on three," Hermione told them as they each went to kneel in front of a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. "One….Two…..Three," she called out and in sync each plunged their fangs into the objects in front of them.

Instantly the room started shaking and furniture started to fly as each object let out a great howl and began to bleed black. "Get away from them," Draco bellowed over the noise as he pulled Hermione back and hauled Harry up by his arm. "What are they doing?" Hermione yelled. "They're dying. In 2nd year the diary did the same thing," Harry told them over the noise. Slowly the wind died down until it was once again calm in the common room and each Horcrux was nothing but a black blob. Kicking what was once the locket Draco asked, "Do we leave them hear?" "Hide them we'll come back for them later," Harry told him, "Let's go find the snake."

As the portrait door slid open they could hear the sounds of the war going on above them. "Merlin, we're as deep into the castle as you can get and you can hear it from here," Draco commented as they cautiously made their way up several flights of steps. Coming to the top of the last steps they slid to their knees. The destruction was unimaginable. The front doors had been blown clean off and people where everywhere. Hexes and curses were flying in all directions. "What do you want to do Potter?" Draco asked quietly as he sent a curse out through the banister towards a death eater. Eyes wide Harry shook his head, "I need to get to Ginny. She's in Ravenclaw tower. Give me time to get to her and we'll meet at Dumbledore's office. Somehow we've got to lure Voldemort here or we're going to have to go out to the forest to him to get him and the snake. First I need to get Ginny and lock her up so I know she's safe," Harry said in a hurry as he jumped up screaming curses and ran for the grand staircase. "Alright we'll head upstairs. Stay close to me," Draco told her as he crept out from the stairwell and headed for the staircase as well. As they made their way they stayed back to back shooting hexes and curses as they went. At the top of the staircase Hermione heard a great howl and turned to see Fenrir Greyback at the end of the corridor lunging for a student. "No," she screamed as she took off down the corridor, "Stupify!" As the curse hit him Greyback was sent flying back and went crashing out the window. Reaching the student she quickly glanced out the window to see that the werewolf had fallen to his death before kneeling down and helping Lavender Brown sit up, "Lavender, are you okay?" Blinking rapidly Lavender glanced up at Hermione, "Thank-you. He would've surely killed me," she told her as Hermione helped her up. "Lavender are you okay to fight? I've got to…..I've got to get to Harry," Hermione told her looking around for Draco. Seeing him at the end of the hallway fighting a death eater she began backing away from Lavender, "I'm fine go you need to help him," Lavender told her.

Turning she began to run back towards Draco when he looked up and saw her; dropping his focus on the death eater in front of him. The spell hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards, "No!" Avada Kedavra!," she screamed at the death eater. She was at least a good 30 feet from her target but the curse hit the unsuspecting death eater in the back and instantly dropped him. Breathing heavily Hermione blinked stunned that she had actually killed another. "What did you do," whispered Lavender coming up behind her. Turning Hermione stared at her old dorm mate, "He hurt Draco," she whispered back, "I have to get to Draco," she said turning back to continue down the corridor. Before she could move the castle shuddered and shook and glass came flying down on top of them as parts of the ceiling above them rained down on them, "Watch out," Lavender screamed pulling Hermione back.

When the ceiling stopped coming down Hermione stood coughing. The corridor she needed to get down to get to where she saw Draco last was now blocked. "Hermione we've got to go this way," Lavender told her pulling her down one of the side hallways. "No, wait let me see if I can feel Draco," she told her closing her eyes and concentrating on her husband. As she tried reaching out with her mind she could hear Lavender shooting curses as she felt her take her hand and begin leading her down the hallway, while her eyes were closed. Not being able to get a connection Hermione opened her eyes as her breathing began to increase, "I can't feel him," she told Lavender who was still leading her down the hallway with her wand out. Glancing back Lavender narrowed her eyes as she turned fully and screamed, "Stupify," at the approaching death eater. "Merlin they're like cockroaches," Lavender whispered to herself before focusing on the distraught witch in front of her. "Look Hermione I'm sure Draco is fine. Maybe just knocked out or something. You need to focus or else you're going to get yourself and me killed. Now you're the smartest witch I know. What should we do because I can't keep fighting these fuckers off by myself," Lavender exclaimed shaking Hermione slightly. Blinking Hermione took a deep breath before focusing on the girl who Hermione had always written off as being a dumb slag. Nodding Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry Lavender, you're right. We have to get to Dumbledore's office. Harry will be there with Ginny and I have to…..I have to give him something. So we need to do that." Nodding Lavender began leading the way down the corridor, "Alright let's do this together. Maybe one of us will be lucky to survive," Lavender said sardonically over her shoulder.

They had made it to the 5th floor and only had one more floor to go when they were met by several death eaters. Quickly taking cover behind one of the tapestries they shot stunners out taking down three death eaters. Unfortunately the other three figured out where they were and attacked. Before she could blink Lavender was sent flying backwards leaving Hermione to fend them off by herself. She managed to take another one down but was immobilized by a tripping jinx that sent her to the ground and flying glass from a window being shattered behind her sent glass into her back and leg. Screaming in agony she tried sliding herself back from the approaching death eaters. The glass was cutting her hands and she couldn't go any farther. Closing her eyes as the death eaters raised their wands she prayed it would be fast when she heard a low, "Avada Kedavra," she tensed waiting for the spell. Instead nothing happened and she heard a great heavy thump. Opening her eyes she saw one of the death eaters on the ground in front of her as the other stood with his wand arm raised. "What are you playing at?" she screamed, "Just fucking kill me." "Well unfortunately my dear son took care of me trying to harm you by placing his mother's ring on your mud blood finger," Lucius Malfoy sneered pulling off his death eater mask. "Where's my son and grandson?" he asked stalking towards her and hauling her to her feet. Screaming in pain she fought him off, "You great arrogant ass. You can't see the glass in my back and leg," she snarled pulling the glass shard from her leg. As it began to bleed freely she glanced at his death eater robes, "I need some of that," she said quickly grabbing the hem and ripping off a strip to wrap it around her leg. Disgusted Lucius sneered, "I may have saved you from your death, twice, girl but that doesn't give you free range to touch me." Snorting Hermione turned around so her back was facing him, "If you want to know where your grandson is you're going to help me pull this out and bandage it," she told him glaring over her shoulder at him. Raising a brow he assessed the witch in front of him, "I don't know what my son sees in you. You're nothing but a loud mouthed bossy witch," Lucius told her pulling the shard of glass from her back without any caution. Hissing in pain she would've fell to her knees if he hadn't grabbed her by the arm to keep her upright. Leaning her against the wall Lucius began muttering an incantation as Hermione could feel her skin knit back together. "You know you are a witch," he told her blandly indicating her leg with the rag tied around it. "Theo is the healer not me," she whispered. Rolling his eyes he pulled the rag off and muttered the same incantation watching as her leg closed effectively cutting off the bleeding. "There now where are my heirs?"

Turning slowly she leaned against the wall watching the elder Malfoy, "Why do you care? You've had two years to be concerned about your son." Narrowing his eyes Lucius looked lethal, "I don't know what you're used to with my son but if you think I'm going to have a hearts and rainbows conversation with you you're sorely mistaken. Now I gave you a service; now you give me a service." Smirking Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your son takes after you more then you know. Damon is safe he's staying with Andromeda far away from the battle and Draco…." she trailed off as her eyes went unfocused with unshed tears, "I don't know what happened to him. We got separated down on the second level and I tried to connect with him but….I couldn't." "What do you mean you tried to connect with him?" he asked impatiently. Blinking rapidly to refocus her eyes she answered, "When Professor Snape married us he performed a blood bond. We've only been practicing talking to each other in our heads and feeling for each other. We're not that advanced."

Frustrated Lucius paced several feet away, "A blood bond…you can apparate directly to him without knowing fully where he is. You must do that," he told her coming to stand in front of her again. Shaking her head Hermione told him, "I told you were not that advanced. I don't know how to do that." Studying the girl in front of him Lucius took a deep breath, "You must. Focus your mind directly on Draco and let his blood take you to where he is. You're supposedly the smartest witch of your age let's prove it shall we," he said taking her arm. Swallowing Hermione took a deep breath before focusing everything she had on Draco.

Lavender had been thrown clear across the hallway and had hit her head so hard that she had been rendered unconscious. Slowly she blinked her eyes open. Groaning she opened her eyes and gingerly sat up clutching her head. Hearing talking she glanced up to see Hermione pressed up against the wall with Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her with his hand around her arm. Raising her wand she took aim but before she could fire off a curse they both disappeared. Scrambling to her feet Lavender ran to the spot she had last seen Hermione, "Hermione! What the hell? Where did that sick bastard take you," she said to herself. Turning she took off at a run down the corridor desperate to make it to Dumbledore's office where she knew Harry was.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So normally I don't care about what people have to say and honestly I still don't but I'd like to take the opportunity to address a rather rude review I received. First I didn't understand the necessity of it, it wasn't constructive criticism, it was just you being rude. Now I've lived long enough to know not to take anything that negative people have to say to heart. However, there are adolescents who use this sight as a means to express themselves and be creative and I'm sure they would've been deeply hurt by your comment. I don't understand the need to beat others down. Apparently your parents never taught you that if you have nothing nice to say you just don't say anything at all. Oh yes and I'm very sorry that you were confused by the story after only the 2****nd**** chapter. The next time I write a story I'll keep you in mind and write for a 1****st**** grade reading level instead of the 4****th**** grade level that this story is currently at! On a happier note I do appreciate all the positive and happy reviews I've received, especially Kermit 304 you've reviewed every chapter and it's so nice to hear others are enjoying the story ****J**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

"Well where is my son?" Lucius Malfoy sneered looking around the destroyed Hogwarts hallway. Shaking her head Hermione sighed, "I…I don't know. I focused on him, like you said, and this is where it brought us. This is where I saw him last," Hermione answered as she slowly started to climb over the rubble. Making her way to the other side she gasped, "Merlin, Draco!" she exclaimed rushing down the small pile of stone to where she had spotted a hand under a heavy tapestry. Aiming her wand she began the movement to move the tapestry off of the person when she was pulled back from behind.

"Are you daft? Smartest witch of your age," Lucius snorted, "You can't know for sure that's Draco," he told her casting a protection charm around them before waving his wand to remove the tapestry. "It is Draco," she hissed shoving his hand off her arm as she moved to her knees beside her husband. "Draco," she whispered shaking him, "Please, you promised. Wake up," she called. Using her wand she cast a Renervate and sighed in relief as Draco started to move and groan. Opening his eyes he focused on Hermione, "Is this heaven?" he whispered. Laughing Hermione kissed him, "No, you prat. It's Hogwarts." Slowly sitting up with Hermione's help he asked, "How long have I been out?" Hesitating Hermione told him, "At least an hour. The ceiling fell and I couldn't get to you. Your father found Lavender and I up on the 5th floor and he helped me use our blood bond to find you," she told him biting her lip. At the mention of his father he whipped his head up to finally notice the blond man standing in front of him, "What's the deal, Lucius? Did you want to finish us off together? Thought that would be sentimental for you?" Draco demanded, "Well go ahead. I'm in no state to defend us both and you've seemed to gain my wife's delusional trust." Seeing his father flinch Draco continued on his rant as he slowly got to his feet, "Oh, what's the matter Lucius? You don't like the mention of my wife? That's right I'm a Malfoy and how dare we sully ourselves with a lowly mud blood. Never mind, that you've been fighting for a demented half-blood," he spat. "Draco," Hermione began, "he saved my life, again," she whispered.

"To gain your trust," Draco snarled, "I've known him a whole hell of a lot longer Granger and there is no redeeming qualities in my father. Are you forgetting this is the man who nearly choked you to death just a few weeks ago?" he reminded her. "Of course not," she answered quietly. "If you're quite done with your tantrum," Lucius interrupted, "this isn't the best time for this discussion as the castle is teeming with death eaters who won't hesitate to kill you both," he continued with a raise of his brow. Narrowing his eyes Draco studied his father, "And what's to say you're not one of them?" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Lucius stared at his son, who in the last two years, had turned from the little boy he once knew into a young man who seemed like a stranger, "I think if I had those intentions I would've allowed Bellatrix to finish your dear little wife back at the manor. Now we must go," he insisted turning at the sound of a sudden blast that sounded much to close. Before they could get any farther the sudden onslaught of Voldemort's booming voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Gasping Hermione clutched Draco by the arm, "Harry, I have to find Harry," she told him frantically. Glancing at his father who was clutching his arm painfully he told her to send her patronus to try and find him, "What's the matter with you?" he sneered at his father. Narrowing his eyes Lucius muttered, "He's calling for us all to return. I can't fight it." Snorting Draco rolled up his sleeve to reveal his faded dark mark, "Or maybe you're just weak father. I fought it and I won." Straightening Lucius stood tall and smiled weakly at his son, "You were always a better man than I Draco. Stay safe and keep your wife safe," he told him before he allowed the Dark Lord to apparate him away in a cloud of smoke. Swallowing Draco stared at the spot his father had just stood in until Harry's patronus came prancing over the rubble to stand in front of him, "Meet me in the entrance way. Injured and dead are being brought to the Great Hall," it told him before dissolving. Turning Draco found Hermione sitting on a fallen stone with her head between her knees gasping. "Hermione, we've got to go," he told her as he slowly bent down next to her.

Raising her head she blinked rapidly to clear her vision, "I know," she gasped, "I have to give him Professor Snape's memories now," taking a deep breath she stood and with Draco's help they made their way over the debris in the hallway and made their way to the entrance hall.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

By the time Draco and Hermione made it to the entrance way they had picked up several non-injured and injured people along the way. The hallway they had been in was at the top of the grand staircase but because of the ceiling coming down they had had to find an alternative route down to the first floor. Coming into view of the entrance way Hermione saw Harry and Ron just as they turned and saw her, "Hermione," they both shouted as they rushed forward enveloping her into a three way hug, "I didn't know if you were okay," Harry told her, "Lavender found Ginny and I upstairs and told us that Lucius Malfoy had disappeared with you." Smiling faintly Hermione told them, "It's a long story. Suffice it to say he saved my life again. Is Ginny okay and Lavender?" she asked glancing towards the Great Hall where Draco had directed the people they had collected on their journey down to the entrance hall. Nodding Harry answered, "Yes, they went inside to see if they could help. I…..couldn't bring myself to go in just yet," he told her. "Neither have I," Ron told her glancing apprehensively at the doorway, "Pansy went in with Ginny and Lavender and hasn't come back. It's not going to be good." Taking their hands Hermione glanced towards the doorway where Draco stood staring in, "We'll do it together," she whispered.

Coming up to stand beside Draco Hermione bit her lip at the sight of the once magnificent Great Hall. The house tables had been pushed to the sides of the hall and the injured were either sitting or laying on them as Madam Pomfrey, Astoria, and Theo ran around treating the injured. Survivors were sitting or laying haphazardly around the room. She could see Blaise, Neville, and Daphne sitting towards the front of the room just behind a sea of red heads. Neville had blood running down his head while Daphne was waving her wand attempting to heal him. And at the front of the great hall in front of the great stage Hermione could see people laying on the ground lined up with people surrounding them. "Ron," she said quietly pointing towards the right side of the front of the room. Taking a deep breath Ron dropped her hand and made his way to the front of the hall where his family all stood crowded around the dead. Feeling Draco take her hand she, Draco, and Harry slowly followed Ron. Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley kneeling on the ground over one of the bodies, her entire body shaking while George sat on the other side. Glancing around Hermione quickly did an inventory of all standing Weasleys. Mr. Weasley was standing above his wife while Bill and Fleur stood off to the side clutching each other. Percy and Charlie stood quietly shoulder to shoulder and Ginny stood with Pansy, Lavender, and Luna crying quietly. Taking a deep breath in she knew which Weasley was laying on the ground. Blinking rapidly as her vision blurred Hermione felt Harry stiffen next to her.

As Ron had moved forward to kneel next to George, hugging him in the process, Harry had a clearer view of the bodies laying to the left of Fred and had immediately gone rigid. Glancing up at her best friend she followed his gaze to the ground where Tonks and Professor Lupin lay. Gasping Hermione moved forward to kneel next to their bodies. Leaning her head down she let her emotions go as her shoulders shook with her sobs. Feeling Draco next to her she looked up at him, "She wasn't supposed to be here," she told him brokenly, "She's supposed to be safe at Andromeda's with Teddy and Damon. What's going to happen to Teddy now?" "We'll make sure he's okay, Hermione," Draco told her swallowing thickly. Nodding Hermione glanced up to where Harry had been standing and saw only his back as he rushed from the room. Standing quickly she told Draco, "I've got to give him the memories now," as she rushed after Harry.

In the entrance hall Hermione found Harry sitting on the staircase with his head in his hands. Coming to stand in front of him she simply waited until he looked up at her. "All those people Hermione," he whispered, "they died because of me." Sighing Hermione sat down next to him, "Harry, they didn't die for you. Voldemort would've hunted them down anyway just for what they stood for." Shaking his head Harry told her, "I don't know how to end this Hermione." Taking a deep breath Hermione reached into her never-ending bag and pulled out Professor Snape's memories, "I do," she whispered, "Professor Snape came to see me last night and gave me these to give to you," she told him handing the phial of grey liquid. Taking the phial Harry looked at them, "Have you looked at them?" he asked. Silently she nodded. "And everything I need to know is in here?" he asked as she nodded once again. Standing Harry put the phial in his pocket, "There's a pensieve up in the headmaster's office. Will you be here once I get back?" Standing Hermione told him, "I'll be right here, I promise," as she hugged him and he turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight Hermione exhaled and slowly sank back down to the steps. Pulling her knees up she laid her head against her legs and once again let her emotions get the best of her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Hermione had been sitting on the steps for a little over 30 minutes when she heard shuffling in front of her. Glancing up she saw Draco coming towards her. "Where's Potter?" he asked. "He went up to Dumbledore's office to look at the memories," she answered. Nodding he simply sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Hermione," came a strangled voice to her right. Standing quickly she rushed over to a very pale Harry. "Harry! I'm so sorry," she cried hugging him fiercely. "It's okay Hermione. I've always sort of known that it was going to come down to this," Harry whispered into her hair as he hugged her back. Pulling away he glanced at Draco who had come up behind Hermione, "Kill the snake and then that's it. He'll be able to be killed," he instructed as Draco nodded. Pulling the snitch, that Dumbledore had left for him in his will, out of his pocket Harry gave it a scrutinizing glance, "I know this has something to do with what I need. On my way to the forest I'll figure it out," he told them as he once again hugged Hermione, "tell Ron….and Ginny…..I'm sorry and that I…..love them both," Harry told Hermione as she nodded with tears cascading down her face. Looking up at Draco Harry took a deep breath, "Well you've certainly come a long way from that bratty eleven year old," Harry told him, "make sure you take care of my best friend or I'll come back to haunt you." Snorting Draco nodded as he to moved to hug the Chosen One, "Will do Potter." Pulling away Harry smirked, "And if you happen to have more kids after Damon I wouldn't mind having one of them named after me." Biting his lip Draco gave a small chuckle, "That won't happen, Potter" Nodding Harry took a few steps back as he slowly walked backwards, "Kill the snake…..I love you all," he said quickly as he turned and jogged out the door of Hogwarts.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

**A/N: Sorry one more thing to say. Obviously I took Voldemort's words right from The Deathly Hollows. Just wanted to make that known so there are no plagiarism lawsuits!**


	27. Chapter 27

He was disgusted! Standing deep within the forest Lucius Malfoy cringed as he looked around at the dirty disgusting 'purebloods' that made up Voldemort's army. These people who he had once held in such high esteem were nothing but unclean filth. The worst was his own sister in law who was currently begging her master to be allowed back to the castle to find the Potter boy. Lucius rolled his eyes as he watched Bellatrix get reprimanded by the Dark Lord. Disgusting! Slowly Lucius started to edge away from them intent on getting back up to the castle to find his son when the sight of Harry Potter walking into the clearing stopped him dead.

Immediately the Hogwart's game keeper, Hagrid, that had been taken prisoner started yelling and thrashing against the tree that he had been tied to. "QUIET!" shouted the Dark Lord and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced. Lucius watched stunned as the Potter boy moved farther into the clearing. He watched as the Dark Lord slowly moved forward till they were within 30 feet of one another. None of the death eaters moved as the Dark Lord raised his wand towards the boy. "Harry Potter," he said softly. "The Boy Who Lived come to die. Avada Kedavra!" he roared as the jet of green light erupted from his wand and hit the boy square in the chest. At once the boy dropped to the ground as the Dark Lord was thrown back 20 feet. Immediately Bellatrix moved to aid her master as Lucius went to see to the boy.

Knealing down Lucius vaguely heard the commotion behind him of Bellatrix trying to assist the Dark Lord to his feet. Concentrating on the fallen boy in front of him he bent down low and placed his hand on the boy's chest. Gasping Lucius blinked unsure of what he was feeling. Leaning over farther so that his hair would fall and conceal what he was doing Lucius asked, "Are you alive?" he murmured watching as the boy nodded slightly. "Can you kill him?" he asked as the boy nodded again. Nodding Lucius sat up and called, "He is dead."

At once the death eaters shouted and cheered in triumph. "You see?" Voldemort yelled. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!" Lucius was sickened as he watched as Voldemort attempted to torture the 'dead' body. Lucius had expected the boy to give himself away as the crucio curse hit him but his body remained limp as he was thrown in the air. He decided right then and there that he may never like Harry Potter but he certainly had his respect. Stepping forward Lucius cleared his throat, "My lord," he called, "Shall we move this revelry up to the castle? Perhaps the half-breed could carry the boy so he's nice and visible to the blood traitors up at the castle," Lucius suggested.

Pausing in his torture the Dark Lord turned to contemplate Lucius' idea. "Yes, excellent. Come we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero," he declared. Lucius sighed in relief as he watched as Hagrid was untied from the tree and allowed to pick up the boy. "Move," Voldemort commanded. Surging forward the death eaters followed their master and the half giant up to the castle. Lucius pushed forward until he was walking just behind Hagrid and the boy.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Hermione watched as Draco moved to help another injured person from the hall. After Harry had left Hermione immediately thought of the people in the Great Hall. She had a feeling that they needed to be moved. That after Voldemort killed Harry he was going to come straight up to the castle. Upon voicing this to her friends left in the hall Neville had immediately suggested the use of the Room of the Requirement. He and Luna used the room during the school year when Hogwarts was overrun by death eaters to keep the younger kids safe. And so anybody who was able to levitate was currently taking the injured and dead up to the seventh floor.

"Hermione?" Turning Hermione found Ginny standing behind her, "Was he okay?" she asked quietly. Nodding Hermione embraced the younger girl, "Yes, he was thinking of you before he left. He told me to tell you how sorry he was and that he loves you," she told Ginny softly. Pulling away Ginny nodded silently, blinked back tears, and walked away. Biting her lip Hermione watched her red head friend as she mutely pulled out her wand and began helping Astoria, who was levitating an injured young girl out of the great hall.

Sighing Hermione bit her lip. Turning she stopped short as Ron had come up behind her and was standing in her way. Smiling slightly he told her, "She'll be alright." Closing her eyes Hermione took a deep breath before reopening her eyes, "I hope so." Glancing around the hall she noted that it was all but empty, "They cleared out fast," she commented, "Do you have your basilisk fang?" she asked. Nodding Ron pulled it out of his pocket, "I'll be happy to take that snake out. And I'm not talking about the reptile," he told her. Smirking she silently agreed.

"I think we'll all be gunning for the son of a bitch," Blaise told them as he, Neville, Daphne, Pansy, and Theo walked up to join them. "So how should we do this? Wait for them to come to us?" Neville asked. Shrugging Hermione looked around at her friends, "I don't know."

"I just spoke to Kingsley on my way back downstairs. The aurors and what's left of the Order are moving out to the grounds and taking up positions to prepare for Voldemort's arrival," Draco spoke up from behind Hermione. "So let's head outside," Ron decided grabbing Pansy's hand and leading the way out of the Great Hall. As they walked out the group stopped short when Ginny went rushing by running to the opening of what was once the doors to Hogwarts. Hermione could see that Ginny had stopped at the top of the stairs and was shielding her eyes from the early morning sun staring out at something across the courtyard. Rushing to her side Hermione came up beside Ginny to hear her mumbling, "What is that? What is that? What is Hagrid carrying?" At once Hermione focused on the sight of a massive army moving their way out of the forbidden forest with Hagrid at the front carrying a small bundle. She knew this was going to happen, had tried to prepare for it, but seeing the actual body of her best friend sent her running forward down the stairs screaming. Hermione could hear Ginny right behind her. She was halfway across the courtyard before Draco had managed to grab her from behind. "Granger you need to keep it together. Stop this now," he whispered fervently into her ear. Gasping Hermione sank back into Draco letting him support her. She could see that Ginny had been stopped by her brother, George, who had a tight hold around her. Sensing as her friends came to stand alongside her to await the horde of death eaters approaching she heard Draco whisper, "Anyone has a clear shot of that snake you take it. If we get separated send red sparks out so that we know to go after Voldemort," he instructed the line of war battered teenagers standing alongside him.

As Voldemort and his death eaters came upon the castle they slowly spread out and stopped thirty feet from them. "It is over," Voldemort called, "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Sickened Hermione watched as Hagrid gently lowered Harry's body to the ground. Striding back and forth Voldemort continued speaking, "You see? Harry Potter is dead! He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself-" Voldemort broke off as Hermione rushed forward proclaiming, "That's a lie and you know it."

"And who is this?" Voldemort hissed. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh and stepped forward. "It is the mud blood Hermione Granger, my Lord." "Actually it's Hermione Malfoy," Draco called stepping forward and coming up beside Hermione, "You're related now, dear Auntie," he continued smirking as Bellatrix looked as though she had swallowed a toad.

"But what is this?" whispered Voldemort, "A marriage between a mud blood and a pureblood? Lucius," Voldemort called as Lucius stepped forward, "Did you know of your son's….indiscretions?" Taking a deep breath Lucius Malfoy looked between his master and his son and made a decision that nobody would've believed possible had they not seen it themselves. Looking furious Lucius strode across the courtyard towards his son until he stopped just in front of him and Hermione before turning to face his master, "Yes my Lord I knew. And all I have to really say is, Protego, Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled simultaneously sending a protection spell up between the death eaters and the line of fighters and sending the killing curse towards Voldemort and Bellatrix.

To say that all hell broke loose at Lucius' words would've been an understatement. The death eaters scattered as the aurors and members of The Order attacked. Bellatrix was screaming for the blood of Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort was momentarily stunned before he too charged forward into the fray. Thinking of nothing more then keeping his son safe Lucius moved back pulling Draco and Hermione with him, "Come we must get out of here," he told them both. Shaking his father off Draco told him, "No we have to kill Voldemort's snake," as he and Hermione pulled out their basilisk fangs. Rolling his eyes Lucius once again pulled the two towards the outer edge of the fighting as the group had surged back towards Hogwarts. "Do we have to play the hero?" Lucius snarled looking around for the snake. "Yes we really must," Hermione told him defiantly.

Before Lucius could say anything more Draco yelled, "There by the door. It just went into the castle. Weasley it's in the castle," he called to Ron who was the only other one with a basilisk fang within range. Turning Ron sprinted towards the castle as Draco ran after him. Hermione stood rooted to the spot searching the ground for Harry's body. "His body. Harry's body where is it?" she said growing hysterical. Shaking her Lucius made her look at him, "Potter isn't dead, girl. He's somewhere here trying to kill the Dark Lord." Blinking Hermione tried focusing on what she had just heard, "Not dead?" she whisperd, "How's that possible?" "You haven't learned anything in the years you've come into this world have you? It's magic," Lucius sneered as he began dragging Hermione towards the castle shooting spells as he went.

Making it inside Hermione could see that the odds were strongly in their favor. "I have to find Draco and Ron," Hermione told her father in law as she pulled out of his grasp, closed her eyes, and apparated out of sight. "Dam insufferable girl," Lucius muttered as he edged his way into the great hall.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Reappearing in the Slytherin dungeons Hermione raised her fang in one hand and her wand in another as she walked silently down the hall. Turning the corner she found Draco and Ron huddled together outside of the potions classroom. Draco looked up at her approach, 'It's inside,' he told her in her head. 'Ron's going to open the door and I'm going to lure it out while he stabs it,' he continued explaining his plan inside of her head. Nodding she stepped to the other side of the door raising her fang as well as Draco moved in front of the door. Holding up his hand he silently counted 'One, two, three'. Ron pulled the door open and Draco called, "Here snakey snakey. Come out and play," he teased crouching down trying to peer in the darkened classroom.

Without warning the massive form of Nagini came striking out of the classroom towards Draco. Screaming Hermione leapt forward the same time as Ron and they both stabbed the body of the snake over and over. After her fifth stab she could sense that the snake was dead. Dropping the fang she sat back calling to Ron, "I think it's dead, Ron." Mid stab Ron looked up at her wide eyed. Glancing down at the snake Ron sat back too, "Sorry guess I got a bit carried away." Nodding Hermione sighed, "We have to get back upstairs. Draco are you alright," she asked standing up and looking to where Draco was sitting on the ground steadily staring down at his lap. "Draco?" she called stepping over the snake, "Are you okay?" Blinking Draco stood quickly, "I'm fine. Let's get back upstairs," he said grasping Hermione's hand and grabbing hold of Ron, as he apparated them upstairs.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius muttered as he took out Yaxley. Making his way around the Great Hall Lucius could see the Weasley patriarch, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Hogwarts Professor McGonagall dueling with the Dark Lord. Slowly he found Bellatrix in the crowd who was dueling with the Weasley girl, a blonde, and one of the Greengrass girls. He couldn't tell if it was Daphne or Astoria. Gliding closer he heard Bellatrix throw the killing curse towards the Weasley girl, who just dodged it by seconds. Deciding his services were needed first helping the young girls with Bellatrix Lucius raised his wand to assist when he heard the Weasley matriarch scream, "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Chuckling to himself Lucius continued to move into position to aid the furious mother. Bellatrix took on a feral look as she attacked with vigor. Noticing movement from behind the Weasley girl who seemed to have forgotten she was in the middle of a war Lucius spied Rodolphus coming to aid his wife.

Eyes narrowed Lucius raised his wand striding towards the unsuspecting girl. "Avada Kedavra," he yelled sending the killing curse at his brother in law. Jumping at the sudden appearance of Lucius Malfoy in front of her, the girl blinked rapidly at him before turning around to see the dead death eater behind her. Wide eyed she faced him again, "You saved my life," she whispered. Turning to the confrontation between Bellatrix and the girl's mother he sneered at her, "Yes, well don't hurt your head over it." Raising his wand Lucius took aim and sent the killing curse at his unsuspecting sister in law. He smirked in satisfaction as he watched her fall to the ground.

Whirling around the Weasley mother looked for the source of the curse as Lucius inclined his head towards her and then turned around to move towards the Dark Lord's duel. Before he could get very far he heard a great cry from the back of the Great Hall. Whirling he found another Weasley, his insufferable daughter in law, and his son running into the Great Hall. "It's done," the Weasley yelled into the Great Hall. "Harry we've done it," the witch screamed.

Startled Lucius stepped back as the Potter boy came out of no where not three feet from him and rushed forward to put himself between Voldemort and everyone else, "Protego," the boy yelled putting up a shield charm, "Everyone stay back."

Lucius stared as the Dark Lord and Potter began circling one another as the Dark Lord sneered, "How many times do I have to kill you today?" "Well you see that was necessary out in the forest. You had to kill the horcrux that was inside of me," Harry answered back, "There are no more by the way. We've killed them all." Looking furious the Dark Lord cursed the boy who moved at the last second, "How do you know about my horcruxes?" he hissed.

Laughing derisively Harry told him, "I know a great many things, Tom Riddle." "I've had enough of this Potter," screamed the Dark Lord, "Prepare to die, Avada Kedavra," the Dark Lord shrieked as Potter yelled the same curse at the Dark Lord. Lucius watched as Potter's spell connected with the Dark Lords and then both curses rebounded back to the Dark Lord hitting him square in the chest. Instantly the Dark Lord fell to the ground…..dead.

Breathing a sigh of relief Lucius looked around as the crowd in the hall came alive shouting and cheering for the Potter boy. He saw his son and his wife surge forward to surround the boy along with a sea of redheads and several of Draco's old Slytherin schoolmates. Slowly Lucius turned his back and walked out of the Great Hall content to get away from the revelry. He would go home and wait for the aurors to collect him.

Had Lucius stuck around he would've been there when his son suddenly collapsed sweating and convulsing. He would've been there when his daughter in law started to scream hysterically as her husband was rushed upstairs to the only medic available. And he would've been there as his son fell into a coma.


	28. Chapter 28

Glancing around the dark cell he'd been stuck in for a week Lucius sneered. 'I should've ran when I had the chance,' he thought to himself. It had only taken mere hours for the Aurors to come to Malfoy mansion to arrest him after the battle at Hogwarts. He had hoped that his actions towards the end would've helped his situation but he'd been stuck in the Azkaban cell for a week without any word from his son. Even that dam insufferable witch he called a wife would've been nice, after all he had saved her bloody life twice. Hearing footsteps coming from down the hall, Lucius sat up quickly. Hearing his cell door being unlocked he turned to see who had finally come to see him. Raising his brow Lucius sneered, "And to what do I owe this pleasure? To be visited by the boy wonder himself," he asked as Harry Potter came through the door.

Eying the prisoner Harry made his way to the opposite cot and sat down looking more tired then he had in all his years of facing Voldemort. Noticing this Lucius smirked, "It seems, Potter, that you've been celebrating a little to hard. You're looking a little haggard." Narrowing his eyes Harry stared at Lucius before responding, "You're not looking very well either Mr. Malfoy. Azkaban not plush enough for you?" Taking a deep breath to keep from lashing out Lucius simply glared at the boy.

Sighing Harry rubbed his forehead before continuing, "Believe or not I didn't come here to exchange insults with you…..I came for…..your help." Scoffing Lucius sat back, "My help? And what does the Boy-who-Lived need my help for?" Taking a deep breath Harry responded, "Well Hermione seems to believe you may be able to give us some information that could bring your son out of the coma he's in which would save your grandson in the process."

Sitting up straighter instantly alert Lucius demanded, "Tell me what has happened to my son and grandson." Raising his brow at the sudden change of demeanor Harry knew he'd get the help he needed from this man, "Draco was caught by one of Nagini's fangs when they killed the snake. The poison is spreading rather slowly throughout his body, but he fell into a coma rather quickly. He's not responding to any treatments from Madam Pomfrey nor any of the healers from St. Mungo's, now that the Aurors have taken it back under control." "And what of my grandson?" Lucius asked when Harry paused. "Well I'm sure you figured out that he's not exactly from this time." "Obviously unless the girl gave birth when she was 8," Lucius interrupted sarcastically. Rolling his eyes Harry continued, "Anyway, he used Hermione's time turner to come back and warn us about….a few things," Harry told him vaguely, "Damon won't even be conceived for another 3 months but now in this time he's fallen….ill."

Waving his hand for the boy to continue Lucius' mind was racing. "He's sick we think, well Hermione thinks, because of Draco being essentially on his death bed he…won't be around for Damon to be conceived and so he won't come into existence unless we can heal Draco in time." Nodding Lucius had to agree with that logic, "And you think that I have some all knowing cure for Nagini's venom?" he asked. Sighing Harry responded, "Well he did live in your house for a few years. We thought maybe you would've picked a few things up."

The two occupants of the tiny dingy cell stared at each other, each refusing to look away from the other. Finally after a few minutes Lucius asked, "Did the mud…..muggleborn tell the healers at St. Mungo's about their blood bond?" Furrowing his brow Harry thought about the last chaotic week, "No I don't believe so but Madame Pomfrey knows, she was at the wedding." Pressing his lips together in thought Lucius sneered, "Well obviously your esteemed Pomfrey needs to read up on blood bonds. In fact I'm surprised that girl my son married, the ever know it all swot, I believe he used to call her hasn't read up on them." Shrugging his shoulders Harry responded, "What can I say she was a little bit busy helping to save the wizarding world from a demented fool." "And this week?" Lucius asked. Glaring Harry told him, "She hasn't exactly been in her right state of mind. Obviously if she sent me here thinking you could help us. Now what does their blood bond have to do with this?" Harry demanded.

"It has to do with everything," Lucius answered, "It's an outdated ritual that only older pureblooded families used. I'm actually surprised Draco and for that matter Miss Granger agreed to it as it forever ties your soul to that of your mates," he explained, "You can do many things with a blood bond like communication and apparation, which I believe they've practiced. However there is much more. For example, the blood of your mate can act like phoenix tears."

Slowly Harry pieced together what he was being told, "So you're saying that it's possible that Hermione's blood could heal the venom inside of Draco's blood? We've already tried phoenix tears, they thought for sure that would work, but it didn't," Harry informed him. Nodding Lucius continued, "On a normal person it would've worked but Draco became different as soon as he participated in the blood bonding. From what I remember her blood not only has to be absorbed through the wound but he also has to drink some as well."

Wrinkling his nose Harry made a face, "That's disgusting." Shrugging his shoulders Lucius smirked, "That's magic." Rising Harry made his way towards the cell door pausing as he turned back again to face Lucius, "Thank-you. If this works I'll do everything I can to get you out of here," Harry told him. Staring Lucius asked, "And why would you do that Mr. Potter? I've made your life a living hell since 2nd year and my son's almost from the time he was born." Nodding Harry answered, "I'm not denying that. But I'm also not denying the fact that you saved Hermione's life twice. Ginny also told me that you saved her life during the battle in the Great Hall and about what you did for Mrs. Weasley with Bellatrix. Plus you lied in the forest for me. I figure that should count for something," he told him simply. Snorting Lucius laid back on his small cot, "I highly doubt that will erase anything in my son's eyes Mr. Potter. No, I'm content to stay here where I'm sure he believes I deserve to be. Just…if you would…keep me abreast of…..his life and that of my grandson?" Lucius asked looking up at the man standing by his prison door. Nodding Harry responded, "I can do that Mr. Malfoy….and thank-you again," he told him before turning and exiting the small prison cell.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Ron asked incredulously. Shrugging Harry glanced at his female best friend who was currently asleep next to her comatose husband, "It's disgusting I know but if it's going to heal Malfoy then you know Hermione won't have a problem with it," Harry told him.

"Harry, he's in a coma! Explain to me how he's going to drink anything, let alone, her blood," Blaise asked exasperated. Clearing his throat Theo spoke up, "Well I could actually use a spell that I learned. It recreates the sensation of swallowing so he'd have no problem getting it down without choking."

"Well I don't think we should wait much longer," Pansy announced walking up to the four boys. "Damon seems to be getting worse," she told them glancing at the other occupied bed in the room where little Damon lay sleeping. Nodding Harry walked over to Hermione and shook her awake, "Hermione, wake up" Blinking Hermione groggily sat up before focusing on Harry. Jumping up she asked, "Where you able to see Lucius? Did he tell you anything that could be useful?"

Grasping her by the shoulders Harry told her to calm down and he'd explain everything. Sitting back down on Draco's bed Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry to go ahead. "Okay so Lucius didn't have much to say about Nagini's venom but he did bring up your blood bond. He said that your blood should act like phoenix tears on Draco's wound." Rubbing her head Hermione interrupted, "But we've already tried phoenix tears." "Yes, well that's what I told him but he says that once you guys bonded together it changed you both and you took on the magic of the bond. There's something else though. He said simply rubbing your blood into his wound wouldn't be enough, Draco has to ingest some of it too."

Blinking Hermione looked up at Harry, "He has to drink it?" Nodding Harry answered, "Yes and Theo knows a spell to help us with that if you want to try it." "Well of course we're going to try it," Hermione declared standing and striding over to Theo, "Let's do what Lucius says," she told him holding out her arm.

An hour later nothing had changed with Draco or Damon's condition. "Why isn't it working," Hermione cried. Putting his arm around her shoulder's Ron tried comforting her, "Maybe it takes a little while." Shaking her head Hermione bit her lip, "It's been an hour…Can you guys just leave us alone please?" she whispered as she laid herself down next to Draco again. "Hermione," Harry whispered, "If there's no change by tomorrow morning I'll go back and see him again," he told her before he, Ron, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy left Draco's room at Grimmauld Place.

Hearing the door click shut Hermione scooted closer to Draco, putting her arms around him, as she burrowed her head into his shoulder, "You need to wake up," she whispered, "Please Draco you can't leave me. Merlin I love you you great arrogant arse so you need to wake the hell up," she commanded before crying herself to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL

His arm hurt. That was the first thing he felt upon waking up. Slowly opening his eyes he glanced down at the mess of brown hair curled up next to him, 'Hermione' he thought tiredly. Opening his mouth to wake her he noticed how dry his mouth was. Like he hadn't had water in days. Glancing to the arm that hurt he noticed a rather large bandage around his wrist and those tubes of Theo's hooked into the vein in his arm, 'What the hell,' he thought.

Then suddenly he flashed back to the battle of Hogwarts. Nagini had dug one of her fangs into his wrist before Ron and Hermione were able to kill the thing. He of course had ignored it wanting to get back to the Great Hall and see to defeating the Dark Lord. 'Apparently it caught up with me,' he thought glancing around his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. It looked like a room at St. Mungos with carts of potions and cleaning supplies. Looking over he noticed Damon sleeping in the bed next to him. For some reason the boy looked really pale, like he had been sick. Shifting he noticed how sore he was. "Granger," he whispered trying to shake the witch from her sleep. "Hermione," he croaked a little louder, he was in desperate need of something for his throat.

Hermione had been dreaming. She dreamt about the future where she was happy with Draco, Damon, and a little girl named Isabella. She was dreaming about celebrating Christmas with her family when dream Draco called out to her. Blinking Hermione woke up and swore she heard dream Draco still calling for her. Burrowing her head farther into Draco's side she began to cry quietly her shoulders shaking.

Furrowing his brow Draco saw that Hermione was awake and crying. "Why are you crying?" he whispered. Instantly her head snapped up and she stared at him blinking rapidly. Gasping she brought her hands up to his face whispering, "Am I dreaming or are you really awake?" Rolling his eyes he responded, "You're awake. And I need something to drink my throat feels like fire." Instead of getting him the much desired drink she launched herself at him crying and sobbing, "Oh thank Merlin. I didn't think you'd ever wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Granger, how long have I been out?" he asked finally comprehending that he must have been very sick. Pulling away she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "You've been in some sort of coma for a week. Why wouldn't you say something about getting bitten, you git, we could've gotten you medical attention before you just collapsed," she admonished. "I'm sorry if I worried you," he told her. Snorting she crawled closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Worried me? You petrified me! Don't ever do that again," she warned. Chuckling he hugged her closer with his good arm, "I'll try not to."

They stayed wrapped together for several minutes until Hermione heard Damon shifting around. Looking over she saw him struggling to sit up. Removing herself from Draco she got up and went to help Damon sit up, "How are you feeling?" she asked. Taking a deep breath he told her, "It doesn't hurt to breath anymore." Feeling his head Hermione realized he didn't have a fever anymore, "Your fever is gone," she told him. Nodding he told her, "I feel perfectly fine all of a sudden. Just as suddenly as the sickness came on it's gone." Smiling Hermione hugged him, "Well I think that has to do with your father finally waking up." Gasping Damon pulled away from Hermione and looked over to where his father was sitting up in bed. Springing out of his bed, like only a ten year old can, Damon jumped onto Draco's bed and launched himself at his father, "Dad!"

Hugging his son Draco glanced over his head to Hermione, "So what did I miss in the week I was out?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Walking down the dark dank corridor Hermione stopped at the small door before waving her wand in front of it and letting herself in. Quietly closing the door behind her she let her eyes adjust to the semi-light in the room before making her way to the unoccupied cot. Settling herself down she waited for the prisoner sitting across from her to acknowledge her. "And to what do I owe this…..pleasure to?" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. Cocking her head to the side Hermione chuckled, "Don't act like you don't want to ask about Draco and Damon."

Glaring Lucius stared at the girl, "Okay, is my son and grandson alive? If my etchings are correct it's been almost two months since Potter was in here," he said indicating the crude markings on the wall that he had obviously made to try and keep track of time. Pressing her lips together she answered, "They're alive…Thank you," she whispered. Raising his brow Lucius folded his hands in his lap, "And what would you be thanking me for, girl?"

Shrugging Hermione responded, "Well you did save my life, twice, of course prior to that you did almost choke me to death, so I guess that kind of cancels each other out," she said with a smirk, "But you told Harry how to use the blood bond Draco and I have to save him. So thank you for….giving my husband back."

Snorting Lucius responded, "I see you've yet to read up on this bond that you have with my son. All I merely did was point Potter in the right direction, you did all the work," he declared. "What do you mean?" "I mean that the only way your blood heals each other is if you and my son are truly in love with one another. It won't work any other way. So I guess that proves to me that my son did actually fall in love with a…..muggleborn," he told her with a sigh.

Crossing her arms over her chest Hermione glared at the man across from him, "Is it so hard to look past my background to just be happy for your son? For once in your pathetic life, think of someone other then yourself," she declared rising from the cot and striding towards the door. His voice stopped her before she could open the door, "I am happy for my son. I may never like you. You're loud, bossy, and a little know it all who shouts her opinions wherever she goes. Nothing that aLady Malfoy should be. However you are smart and intelligent and obviously despite how my son treated you you love him anyway. Narcissa and I had that type of love once until I messed it up. I put her and Draco through hell so the least I can do for him is try and accept that you make him happy after all the misery I gave him," he told her quietly.

Turning Hermione stared at the once proud man sitting defeated on his small cot inside of his small prison cell. Smiling she told him, "Lucius Malfoy there may be hope for you yet. I'll be back next week. Your son didn't like me once, I managed to change his mind, I think I can change yours too," she told him before sailing out the door closing it behind her.

Narrowing his eyes Lucius stared at the door, "Dam insufferable witch."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

Another month passed without incident and before Hermione knew it it was November 20th. Opening her eyes that morning she looked upon the face of her smiling husband, "You know what today is?" he asked smirking. Furrowing her brow she responded, "I think in the States it may be the day they call Thanksgiving," as she went to get out of the bed. "Oh no no no, I've already arranged for everyone to leave us alone and we're staying right here. We need to make sure that little Damon takes root," he told her kissing her neck. Groaning Hermione pushed him away, "What did you say to everyone?" she asked, "I don't need everyone who walks by this room today knowing we're in here doing that. Especially Damon that's gross," she all but shrieked. Laughing Draco told her, "Relax, everyone already knew the day he was conceived anyway." Grimacing Hermione began to relax as he once again started to kiss her lazily, "It's just embarrassing."

Sometime around dinner time she and Draco finally emerged from their room in need of food. Wondering into the kitchen they found everyone sitting at the table enjoying a meal. Sitting down Hermione tried ignoring the pointed looks coming from everyone. Taking a bite of mashed potato she nearly choked when Pansy asked, "So are you knocked up yet?" Glaring at the raven haired girl across from her Hermione swallowed before answering, "I don't know Pansy. I haven't checked." Smirking Pansy assured her she knew the spell and they could check after dinner. Rolling her eyes Hermione glanced around the table, "Where's Damon?" "We haven't seen him all day," Harry spoke up. Narrowing his eyes Draco put down his fork, "You haven't seen a ten year old all day and that didn't concern you?" he asked pushing back his chair and striding from the room calling for Damon as he went. Pushing back her chair Hermione rushed after Draco.

After looking in every possible room Draco and Hermione made their way up to the dueling room. "It's empty," Draco declared sounding frustrated, "Where is that kid?" Walking to the couch Hermione noticed a white envelope with their names on. "Draco," she called as she picked up the envelope turning it over. Opening it she pulled out a piece of parchment. "What's that?" Draco asked coming up next to her. "I think we should sit down," Hermione answered faintly as she sank to the couch. Sitting next to her Draco asked what the letter said. Clearing her throat Hermione began to read.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you've found this letter then that means I've been conceived, congratulations, it's a boy! I didn't tell you and I swore Professor McGonagall to secrecy so please don't be mad at her, but she figured out a way for me to be sent back to the future. She placed a spell on me when we were at Hogwarts that once I was conceived in this time I wouldn't be able to stay here and I would be sent back immediately. I'm sort of nervous because I don't know if I'll have any memories of growing up happy now that the future has been changed so much. The Professor wasn't sure either. I do want to thank you both for reminding me what it was to have you both alive. It was like we were a family again. I wanted to say sorry too for just springing everything on you the way I did. Please thank Uncle Harry and everyone else. I guess I'll see you when I see you! Remember take care of that baby he grows up to be a pretty cool kid. Love your son, Damon Richard Malfoy_

Placing the paper down Hermione looked up at Draco, "I can't believe he's gone," she whispered. Pulling her into his lap Draco sat back hugging her to him as he placed his hand on her stomach, "He's not gone, Granger. He's right here," he told her rubbing her stomach. Smiling Hermione reached up kissing Draco, "You know I've never told you but I love you Draco Malfoy." Smirking Draco kissed her back, "I think you've won that bet, Granger, because I love you too, Hermione Malfoy."


End file.
